Hermanastros
by jsscrs
Summary: Akane una adolescente que fue abandonada por su padre decide pasar con él el verano a peticion de su madre adoptiva. Akane no esta agusto en la casa de su padre y mucho menos con su nueva familia. Ahí conoce a su madrastra y a sus hermanastros, y uno de ellos le hará la vida imposible durante su estadía.
1. Chapter 1

**\- CAPITULO 1 -**

Desde hace cinco años no he visto a mi padre, desde hace cinco años nuestra relación padre-hija se fue al caño. No siempre tuve una buena relación con mi papá, no después de que las cosas con mi mamá se pusieran color de hormiga. Desde que se fue juré que no volvería a verlo más, por lo que nos hizo, porque eso fue, nos abandonó. Pero ahora estoy aquí, haciendo una maleta para pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa. Con su nueva familia, su nueva esposa y sus nuevos hijos. Creo que por fin recordó que tiene una hija en la ciudad y ahora quiere pasar tiempo de caridad con ella.

Pero esto no lo hago por que tenga la más mínima intención de pasar el tiempo con él. Simplemente lo hago por mi mamá. Fue ella la de la idea de que intentara establecer una buena relación con él. Tami es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y aunque no sea mi madre biológica la quiero como una. Mi madre verdadera murió cuando yo apenas era una bebe y mi papá se casó con Tami y ella me crio como si fuera su propia hija. Para ella es muy importante que tenga una buena relación con mi padre, simplemente para Tami todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia es importante.

-¿Ya empacaste todo? – mi mamá se asoma por la puerta. Mira con impaciencia su reloj de muñeca – Enserio Akane, si no te das prisa perderás tu vuelo y no pagare tu pasaje de nuevo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suelto una risita. Recuerdo que hace días habíamos comprado un boleto para el 15 de este mes, solo que lamentablemente me quede dormida y perdí mi vuelo y mamá tuvo que comprar otro.

Porque papá simplemente no quiso comprar otro boleto porque su hija era una irresponsable.

-Entonces me quedaré en casa – digo con la más inocente sonrisa. Mi madre pone los ojos en blanco –Esta bien, mira, ya termine. Podemos irnos ahora para volver más rápido.

-No digas eso, es tu padre – se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la puerta.

-Sí, un padre que nos abandonó y que escasas veces llama a preguntar por su hija. Lo único que se dé él es que paga mis estudios – cierro la maleta con algo de fuerza y salgo de la habitación arrastrándola con mala gana.

-Lo se hija, pero no debes guardarle rencor. Y por favor prométeme que te vas a comportar – me sigue hasta las escaleras y me frena el paso –Nada de comentarios sobre que es un mal padre, sabemos que lo es, pero no debes de recalcárselo todo el tiempo.

Su mirada es severa, sabe perfectamente que no voy hacer lo que ella dice. Porque sencillamente siempre digo lo que pienso, asi no le guste a alguien.

-Está bien, tratare de llevar las cosas con calma – suelto un suspiro y bajamos las escaleras –aún no se cómo me convenciste de hacer este viaje ¿Acaso te quieres deshacer de mí? – la miro acusatoriamente, ella suelta una carcajada y me abraza por los hombros.

-No digas eso, si hubiera querido deshacerme de ti hubiera inventado otra cosa o te hubiera mandado a vivir con tu padre, cosa que no le deseo a nadie. Ya es mucho castigo enviarte con el, pero Dios sabe que es lo correcto.

De camino al aeropuerto charlamos sobre las cosas que no puedo hacer legalmente, como ingerir alcohol, ir a lugares que son prohibidos para los menores de edad, tampoco tomar el tren sola, mi madre no para de hablar sobre lo bueno y lo malo de estar en Nerima. Sé que no es un lugar muy grande pero tampoco es muy pequeño. Mi padre vive en una villa muy acomodada económicamente. Se que tiene un buen empleo y creo recordar que en una de sus escasas y cortas llamadas había mencionado que su esposa es una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad. También me había dicho que ella tiene dos hijos no recuerdo sus nombres ni sus edades, pero creo que son menores que yo. Convivir con mi padre y su nueva familia va a ser un martirio. Espero que estas ocho semanas pasen volando

Alcance a tomar mi vuelo, por suerte y no lo perdí porque llegamos tarde. Mamá no se le da muy bien el conducir y nos demoramos buscando un lugar para estacionar y accidentalmente chocó un poco con otro vehículo y estuvo discutiendo con un tipo. Después de que nos despedimos casi llorando por fin tome mi vuelo. No son muchas horas pero las voy aprovechar escuchando música.

-¡Y no fumes hierba! – grita a todo pulmón.

Tapo mi rostro con la mano mientras arrastro mi maleta. A veces a mi madre se le da bien avergonzarme delante de mucha gente. Le hago un gesto con la mano y me voy.

..

Arrastro mi maleta por la cinta transportadora, no me he quitado los audífonos desde que subí al avión. Varias personas pasan a mi lado buscando con la mirada tal vez algún familiar o algún amigo con el que quieran pasar las vacaciones, todos se ven tan emocionados. Algunos están serios y van deprisa, motivos de trabajo tal vez. En cambio yo, estoy tratando de demorar lo más posible ya que cuando vea a papá tendré que hablar con él y eso sería algo incómodo, es decir, no tengo muchos temas de conversación para tratar con él.

-¡Akane! – escucho mi nombre e inmediatamente reconozco la voz de mi padre. Siento como una corriente recorre mi espina. Llego la hora.

Respiro hondo y busco con la mirada la dirección de la voz. Mi padre está alzando su mano llamando mi atención. Fuerzo una sonrisa simpática y me dirijo hacia el. No ha cambiado mucho en cinco años. Solo su cabello tiene algunas canas y se dejó crecer la barba.

Su mirada es seria, no tiene arrugas en sus ojos, no las arrugas que forman cuando sonríen porque están felices de ver a alguien. Y mucho más si ese alguien se trata de su propia hija. Se lo ve tan incómodo como yo y notablemente nuestras sonrisas son falsas.

-Hola – no me acerco abrazarlo, nunca nos dimos esas muestras de afecto.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? – el también parece incomodo como yo.

-Bien – asiento lentamente. Mira hacia todos lados como si buscara una ayuda divina sobre cómo tratar a su hija de dieciséis -¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo? Pues bien. Veo que te cortaste el cabello, me gustaba más largo – automáticamente paso mis dedos por mi cabello.

Lo corte desde que él se fue, ya que decía que le gustaba mi cabello largo porque me parecía mucho a mamá, lo corté para no darle el gusto.

-Me gusta más corto – me encojo de hombros.

Asiente con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.

-Bien, vamos para que descanses en casa. Nodoka está ansiosa por conocerte y preparo una cena especial – toma mi maleta sin preguntar y camina hacia la salida.

Así que se llama Nodoka. Cuando papá se casó no tuvo el detalle de invitarme a su boda, es normal que no invite a su ex esposa ya que sería raro ¿Pero que no me haya invitado a mí? ¿Por qué no me dijo "hija quieres lanzar las flores en mi boda"? me hubiera negado, pero la intensión en lo importante. Eso es algo que nunca entenderé de él. Seguramente quiere más a sus hijastros que a mí.

El auto de papa es una belleza, él tiene un buen empleo y veo que le está yendo muy bien. No me abre la puerta del auto así que subo. El trayecto hacia la nueva casa donde me voy a quedar por las vacaciones es un poco largo, donde vive es alejado de la ciudad. Mientras el guarda silencio y de vez en cuando haciéndome preguntas cortas sobre cómo voy en la escuela, como esta mi mamá, si me estoy portando bien yo aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a Yuka, mi mejor amiga. Estuvimos muy triste porque tuve que venir y teníamos planes para las vacaciones.

-Me tienes que contar absolutamente todo ¿de acuerdo? – fue lo último que dijo cuándo colgamos.

Le envió un rápido mensaje mientras mi papá sigue hablando.

 **Estoy con mi papá, esto supera lo incómodo.**

Segundos después ella responde.

 **Me lo imagino con su cara larga diciéndote que te has portado mal como siempre. Aguanta amiga, y si no lo soportas yo iré a rescatarte.**

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – pregunta en un tono más alto mi papá cuando se da cuenta de que no le estoy prestando atención.

-No, ¿Qué dijiste?

Su boca forma una línea severa, noto como aprieta las manos en el volante. Se perfectamente cómo sacarlo de quicio a mi papá.

-Quiero que te lleves bien con tus hermanos y con Nodoka.

-Ellos no son mis hermanos – acento en la palabra hermanos –Son mis hermanastros y si, tranquilo, me portaré bien.

La ciudad no esta tan mal, pero obviamente no se compara en nada con el centro de Tokio. Aquí parece que todo es más tranquilo, pasamos por un parque y ya estoy ansiosa de salir y conocer el lugar. La gente está tranquila, caminando de lo más relajado en cambio de donde yo vengo todos parecen tener prisa y estar de mal humor. El aire es fresco y hace que mi cabello dance con el, he visto varias tiendas donde tengo pensado gastar la tarjeta de crédito de papá, cuando le diga que quiero comprar cosas que necesito. No es que me guste comprar, solo que lo hago por fastidiarlo. Entramos en una villa, el portero saluda con un gesto a mi papá, él le devuelve el gesto y entra. Valla, a él si le sonríe. Hay muchas casas, incluso hay departamentos, edificios grandes y algo rústicos. Las casas son grandes y al parecer lujosas. Veo personas paseando a sus perros –de raza debo decir- y muchos niños correteando por las calles. No pasan muchos carros por este lugar. Mi padre me indica que la casa de la derecha en toda la esquina es de él. Es enorme, es de color blanco y la entrada hay muchas plantas dándole un toque hogareño que no va para nada con la personalidad de mi padre, seguramente lo hiso su esposa.

Hay dos autos fuera de la casa, vaya, además tienen tres autos. Miro de reojo a mi papa y parece sonreír, creo que está contento de que llegó a casa y va a poder ver a su esposa e hijos.

-Bien, llegamos – suelta un respiro antes de bajar del auto -¿Estas lista para conocer a la familia?

-Muero de ansias – digo de la forma más sarcástica posible.

Mi papá saca mi maleta del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Pasamos por la entrada y me fijo en cada detalle, hay un camino donde el suelo es de mármol que lleva hasta la puerta de la casa, las plantas están tan bien cuidadas que los colores realzan, es muy bello. Veo una espada de juguete y una pelota de básquet, dirijo mi mirada a la casa, es más grande a medida que te acercas. La puerta es enorme y de aquí puedo sentir el olor de la cena. Parece que la esposa de mi papá se está esforzando por quedar bien.

-Ya llegamos – anuncia mi padre.

Escucho el golpeteo de unos tacones, de la habitación de la derecha sale una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Nos sonríe al instante en vernos. Lleva un mandil de cocina y me fijo en que debajo del mandil lleva un traje de trabajo, es muy formal. Ella arregla su cabello rápidamente y se nos acerca con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Que emoción que ya llegaran! – Me abraza y me toma por sorpresa porque no sé cómo reaccionar –Por fin te conozco Akane, no sabes la alegría que me da conocerte al fin ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Me separo de ella con un poco de dificultad y tratando de no notarme nerviosa.

-Estuvo bien, estoy algo cansada – miento, pero lo único que quiero es ir a mi habitación y encerrarme.

-La cena ya está lista, puedes comer algo y subir a descansar - me gusta la sonrisa de Nodoka, por lo menos no tiene la actitud seca de papá como imagine –te presentaré a los chicos.

-en un segundo regreso – dice mi papa apoyando su mano en mi hombro y sale de la habitación.

-¡Ranko! ¡Ranma! – Grita hacia las escaleras –te van a caer bien – dice guiñándome el ojo.

En el instante que Nodoka alzo la voz se escucharon unas pisadas que bajaban a toda velocidad. Alcanzo a ver a una pequeña pelirroja, mirándola bien calculo que tiene unos diez años, la misma edad que tenia cuando papá se fue. Frena enseguida al verme y ahora camina más civilizada.

-Ranko, ella es Akane, la hija de Soun – nos presenta. Ambos me sonríen y se acercan.

-Hola- murmura Ranko.

-Ranko es un poco tímida- me explica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se preocupe está bien – Ranko sonríe aún más tímida.

-Qué raro, Ranma no ha bajado aun – dice con las cejas fruncidas mientras mira hacia las escaleras.

-El se fue, me dijo que no dijera nada – Ranko guarda silencio un rato mientras reacción al ver que metio la pata – ups – se tapa la boca con las manos.

Nodoka suelta un suspiro largo.

-Le dije claramente que no saliera, se suponía que hoy era una noche importante.

-¿De nuevo se escapó el mocoso? – mi papá entra a la habitación con una manzana a medio comer.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa al ver como mi padre se refiera al hijo de su esposa ¿Acaso no es falta de respeto?

-Se fue con Shamppo – comenta Ranko desde el pie de las escaleras –Dijo que tenía una cita.

-Seguro y regresa ebrio como siempre – papá suelta un sonoro "JA"

Le mando una mirada asesina, por hablar así de un hijo que no es suyo. Miro a Nodoka esperando una reacción y ella solo niega con la cabeza sin prestarle atención a mi papá.

-Bien, entonces cenaremos sin Ranma – de pronto vuelve a sonreír y su amargura desaparece. Me siento más incómoda aun –Ranko, ¿por qué no llevas a Akane a su habitación? Ponte cómoda Akane, y baja para cenar.

Papá no dice nada y vuelve a desaparecer de la habitación. Ranko me sonríe y me hace una seña para que la siga. Sonrió por última vez a Nodoka y esta me devuelve la sonrisa pero con algo de tristeza, al parecer su hijo es un pequeño desastre.

La curiosidad me invade a medida que subimos hasta mi habitación. Asi que decido aclarar las dudas un poco y conocer a la nueva familia.

-Y dime Ranko, ¿Qué edad tienes? – ella voltea y me mira por encima de su hombro. Su cabello rojizo es precioso.

-Tengo once, recién los cumple el mes pasado.

-Hum… y ¿tu hermano? – trato de llegar suave al tema de su rebelde hermano.

-Él tiene dieciséis, cumplirá diecisiete en un mes – así que es mayor que yo por un año.

-¿Y siempre sale? Veo que a tu mamá le preocupa un poco.

Ranko se detiene en una puerta y me sonríe.

-Esta es tu habitación, ponte cómoda para tu mala suerte el cuarto de Ranma está a lado del tuyo y el suele poner música muy alta – suelta una risita y siento que se burla de mi mala suerte.

-Qué lindo… - comento incomoda.

Abre la puerta y entra antes que mí. Arrastro mi maleta con algo de pereza, suelto un silbido. Esta habitación es mucho más grande de la que tengo en mi casa en Tokio, tiene una ventana que asoma a un balcón, hay helechos colgando de él. La cama está en el centro y hay una tele y un pequeño sofá pegado a la pared. Me gusta mucho el color de la habitación es como un marrón oscuro, hay una cómoda y lo que más me gusta es que tiene su propio baño.

-El baño no sirve por cierto – dice Ranko cuando me ve que estoy mirando hacia el baño.

Mi sonrisa se borra de inmediato.

-¿Dónde me bañaré?

-Frente a tu cuarto está el baño, puedes usarlo.

-Bien, entonces lo usaré después de cenar – suelto un suspiro, me hubiera gustado mucho tener mi propio baño. No siempre tienes un baño en tu habitación.

-Dejaré que te cambies – Ranko se detiene en la puerta y me mira – Por cierto, respondiendo a tu otra pregunta. Ranma siempre hace lo que quiere, no creo que te caiga bien, es algo odioso pero por lo menos a mí me trata bien.

Dicho esto sale de la habitación.

Bien, pues tengo una hermanastra que es linda y simpática, pero también tengo un hermanastro que por lo visto es un grosero y nos vamos a llevar mal. Pero, aun no lo conozco, tal vez cuando lo conozca no sea tan malo.

Tiro la maleta a la cama y mi bolso también. Quede en hablar con mama y Yuka apenas llegara así que me dispongo a ello.

-No sé por qué vine, no sé porque me dejé convencer de ti – suspiro. Estoy acostada en la cama hablando con mi madre.

-Es tu padre hija – dice por enésima vez.

-Pero yo prefiero estar contigo, allá, tal vez en este momento estuviera en el cine con Yuka. Pero ¿Sabes qué? No, no estoy allá porque estoy en una habitación gigantesca, deseando no bajar para comer con mi padre y sintiéndome extraña y sola y todo porque tú me obligaste a venir.

Mi mamá guarda silencio, sé que en este momento se siente mal por mí. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy haciendo las cosas mal con ella. No me gusta que se ponga triste por mi culpa. Ella siempre hizo de todo por tratarme de la mejor manera, por educarme como su propia hija, le debo mucho. Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento, solo que… me siento extraña aquí, me siento extraña con papá y con su nueva familia –ahogo un suspiro – me siento tan desplazada.

-Lo sé Akane, pero, entiende que es tu padre es tu única familia y…

-¡Tú también eres mi familia! Eres mi mamá – la cortó.

-Pero no soy tu verdadera madre y lo sabes, yo te amo como mi hija pero quiero que tengas lazos con tu padre biológico. Lo único que te pido es que te lleves bien con el ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?

Se me parte el corazón cada vez que Tami habla sobre que no es mi verdadera madre. Odio cuando se pone en ese plan.

-Mira, tengo que bajar a cenar, luego hablamos – se me hace un nudo en la garganta y cuelgo antes de ponerme a llorar.

Tomo un gran respiro y me siento en la cama grande que me dio mi papá. Trago en seco y hago lo posible por no llorar. Es difícil para mí en ocasiones tratar de convencer a Tami que es mi madre, ella siempre dice que hay que querer a mi padre por mucho que nos haya abandonado.

Sé que no recuerdo mucho a mi madre biológica, sé que en mi diario guardo una foto de ella de cuando era joven pero, prefiero guardarla y mirar a Tami. La mujer que siempre estuvo ahí para mí y siempre se sacrificó por sacarme adelante sin papá. Aunque él lo único que hacía era pagar mis estudios y mi madre se encargaba de mis necesidades básicas. Por eso también le guardo un poco de rencor a mi padre, ya que Tami tuvo que buscar dos trabajos para pagar la casa y los gastos de los servicios.

No sé cómo podré convivir mucho tiempo con mi padre después de todo lo que Tami y yo pasamos. Me levanto sin nada de entusiasmo para la cena. La casa es silenciosa y eso no me gusta. No me gusta estar en una casa tan grande, me siento aún más sola.

Caminando por el pasillo, veo las fotos familiares. Mi padre con su esposa el día de su boda, mi padre cargando a Ranko sobre sus hombros. Miro la foto fijamente y siento como mi corazón se encoje, a mi padre se lo ve tan feliz y a su hijastra también ¿Por qué nunca fue así conmigo? Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi padre siendo cariñoso conmigo. Siempre me pregunte el porqué, siempre fue distante conmigo. Creo que nunca lograré entenderlo.

Toco la foto despacio, y en el fondo de mi corazón desearía que esa pequeña que tiene en sus hombres hubiera sido yo.

Me alejo de la fotografía y sacudo mi cabeza evitando que salgan las amargas lágrimas. Ya he desperdiciado mi niñez llorando por causa de mi padre. No voy hacerlo ahora.

-¿Akane? – escucho la voz de Ranko. Ella está al pie de la escalera, se la ve un poco preocupada, como si no supiera si acercase o mantearse alejada.

-Ya estaba bajando a cenar – trato de sonreírle, pero, en este momento es imposible.

-Bien – ella busca algo con la mirada. Sé que no está buscando nada, solo se siente un poco incomoda –Akane, quiero decirte que… que es lindo tener a otra chica en la casa y quería saber… si quisieras ir conmigo al cine mañana.

Ranko me sonríe y me encanta. Es una persona muy linda, aunque sienta un poco de celos por tener el amor que mi padre no quiso darme, sé que no tiene la culpa.

-De acuerdo, así me muestras un poco la ciudad.

-Bien, mañana entonces – sonríe mostrando los dientes y baja corriendo.

Estamos sentados esperando la comida que Ranko y Nodoka están sirviendo. Me dejaron a solas con mi padre, según Nodoka para ponerme al día con él. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que dejándonos solos hacen que la convivencia sea más incómoda. Juego con el tenedor sin mirar a mi padre, aún estoy resentida por la foto.

-¿Cómo vas en la escuela? – mi papá aclara la garganta.

-Bien.

-¿Tienes buenas calificaciones? – lo miro de reojo y veo que esta algo inquieto.

-Eso deberías de saberlo ya que eres tu quien paga mi escuela.

Mi papá pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

-Es imposible hablar contigo, solo estoy tratando de saber cómo estas – su voz suena un poco fuerte.

Respiro tratando de calmarme.

-Estoy bien, y estoy bien en la escuela y tengo bunas calificaciones por si te interesa.

Mi padre no dice nada después de un momento.

-Bien. Me alegra mucho.

Lo miro de reojo de nuevo y veo que está sonriendo, pero sin mirarme.

-Miren que delicia preparé. Tu padre me dijo que las ostras fritas son tu comida favorita.

Parpadeo por unos segundos ¿Qué las ostras fritas son mi comida favorita? Tiene que haber un error. Al contrario. Odio los mariscos.

Lo miro a el y luego miro a Nodoka. Ella tiene una enorme sonrisa al igual que Ranko. Me pasa mi plato y siento como el olor del marisco me dan nauseas. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a mi padre, el me mira también pero en su mirada hay incomodidad, se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza. Creo que quiere que finja que las ostras fritas si son mi comida favorita.

-¿Qué te parece, Akane? Con Ranko estuvimos buscando por todos lados las mejores ostras y mira, las pudimos conseguir.

Me da lástima por Nodoka, hizo con tanto esfuerzo la comida que más asco me da. Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza.

-Se ve delicioso.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por comer solo un poco.

-Deliciosa – la manera más fácil de pasarte la comida es tragando sin respirar y eso es lo que hago durante la cena.

En fin, me tome como cinco vasos de agua alegando que mi fascinación por los líquidos la herede de papá. Nodoka me pregunta que tal voy en la escuela y me habla sobre salir a pasear por el centro y conocer los alrededores. Mi padre casi no dice nada durante la cena y lo que es extraordinario ya que no tengo ganas de hablar con el por hacerme esto.

-Creo que ya voy a dormir – me levanto después de terminar y todos están de acuerdo con que me retire.

Ha sido un día largo. Un viaje largo, un incómodo momento con papá, ver sus fotos familiares y aguantar la cena de hoy. Creo que tuve suficiente por un día.

Subo a mi habitación y me recuesto un rato, tomo mi teléfono y trato de escribirle un mensaje a Yuka pero los parpados me pesan y me quedo dormida. No sé cuándo tiempo pasó pero cuando despierto todo está en absoluto silencio y las luces del corredor están apagadas. Me levanto y miro la hora. Son las doce de la noche. Tengo ganas de darme un baño antes de ponerme el pijama y descansar.

Abro la maleta y busco entre mis cosas el pijama de patitos que me regalo Yuka antes de irme, es un short y una blusita amarillas con un dibujo de patito. Tomo mis cosas de aseo personales y me dirijo al baño. Abro muy despacio la puerta y salgo sin hacer mucho ruido. No sé dónde estará el cuarto de papá creo que en el otro lado del corredor. Bueno, si es así, mucho mejor para mí.

Me miro en el espejo del baño y veo que tengo ojeras, sacudo mi cabello y hago un moño con él. No me lo lavare por hoy. Me quito la ropa y me meto a la regadera. También hay una bañera pero creo que sería mucho tiempo perdido esperando que se llene y luego meterme como por una hora. Así que decido lo más rápido.

Enjuago mi cuerpo una y otra vez disfrutando la cálida agua. Salgo de la ducha y seco mi cuerpo parte por parte. Levanto una pierna encima del lavabo y voy secándome poco a poco.

De pronto, hay un chico de pie delante de mí. Con una toalla encima de su hombro, la mano en la perilla y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Sencillamente no puedo reaccionar, no puedo mover ni un musculo y siento que mi corazón se ha detenido. Lentamente el chico sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta de paso. En ese momento ciento como suelto el aire que estuve conteniendo no sé por cuánto tiempo. Mis piernas me tiemblan y el corazón me late con mucha rapidez. Agarro con fuerza la toalla contra mi pecho y no puedo pestañar.

Un maldito chico acaba de verme desnuda.


	2. amigos nuevos

**-CAPITULO 2-**

Me levanto aún más temprano que todos, ya es una rutina para mi madrugar. Aunque anoche no haya podido dormir bien gracias al imprevisto del baño. Cada vez que lo recuerdo mi cara se sonroja y me llena de pánico saber que el chico que me vio anoche esta durmiendo en el cuarto de alado. Ranma, mi hermanastro me vio desnuda. Que maravillosa primera impresión.

Me ato los cordones de los zapatos y salgo. Llevo puesto un short deportivo y un buzo. Salgo sin hacer mucho ruido, esperando no despertar al gruñón de mi papá. Comienzo caminando y viendo el vecindario. Doy la vuelta en la esquina y comienzo a trotar, no hay nadie saliendo de sus casas lo que veo normal ya que son las cinco y media. Me gusta correr es algo que siempre he hecho para mantenerme en forma y me ayuda a desestresar la mente. Ahora lo necesito mucho. Primero mi padre y después mi hermanastro. Salgo de la villa y saludo al portero con una sonrisa, el me mira extraño, mira su reloj y luego sonríe. Creo que me recordó.

No sé cuánto he corrido pero me siento mucho mejor, regreso a casa caminando a paso lento. Odio haber olvidado la botella de agua, estoy sedienta.

El portero me ve frunciendo el ceño y me hace una seña con su mano para acercarme. Le sonrió agotada y voy caminando hacia él.

-Se la ve sedienta señorita – se da la vuelta para buscar algo dentro de su oficina –Por aquí tengo una botella con agua.

-Muchas gracias – le digo al momento de recibir la botella –la necesitaba.

Tomo un trago grande de agua aclimatada.

-No pensé que el señor Tendo tuviera una hija – al sonreír se le forman arrugas en los ojos, siempre me fijo en eso de las personas.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Tampoco pensé que el recordara que tiene una – dicho esto me doy la vuelta para seguir mi camino –Por cierto, gracias por el agua este….

-Dígame Saito – dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Saito, muy bien yo soy Akane – avanzo el paso un poco más rápido –Adiós – grito haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Ahora todo está mucho más claro de cuando salí. Veo a personas saliendo de sus casas, mujeres despidiéndose de sus esposos con un beso, hijos diciendo adiós a sus padres ¿Mi padre seguirá en casa? Espero que se haya ido a trabajar ya. Me acerco a la casa a paso lento, entonces me escondo deprisa cuando veo a alguien saliendo de casa. Es papá, se acomoda la corbata y se apresura a subirse en uno de sus lujosos autos. Prefiero entrar por la cocina que tener que verlo.

Me doy la vuelta para ir al pateo y me doy cuenta de que tiene una piscina. El lindo este lugar, solo le falta un perro. Mamá y yo queremos tener uno y ponerle _Preciosa._ Pero ya que yo estoy aquí y mi mama trabaja tiempo completo, no habría nadie quien la cuidara.

Abro la puerta de la cocina y lo primero que escucho son gritos. Así que me quedo escondida entre la puerta.

-¡Sabías perfectamente que estabas castigado! – es la voz de Nodoka. Trato de asomarme para ver con quien pelea pero no logro ver nada.

-Déjame tranquilo, y dile al imbécil de tu marido que no me vuelva a levantar la voz ¡Yo no soy su hijo!

-¡Ya basta de ese lenguaje Ranma!

-¡Pues dile que no se meta en mi vida!

-El solo se preocupa por ti.

-No me hagas reír ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con mi padre? – grita.

En la habitación abunda el silencio. Me siento tan mal con Nodoka por tener un hijo tan mal educado. ¿Su padre? Así que Ranma tiene un padre, pensé que estaba muerto o algo así.

Me aferro más a la puerta para tratar de escuchar con más atención entonces debido a la fuerza, se mueve y esta rechina muy fuerte. Tapo mi boca con rapidez y siento como el corazón me late mucho más deprisa.

Oh no, me van a ver, van a pensar que soy una metiche.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Escucho a Nodoka acercarse. Se queda perpleja al mirarme, pestañea un par de veces y luego sonríe, sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado –Akane, que sorpresa, no pensé que saldrías tan temprano ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Eh… yo en realidad, no tengo hambre – tartamudeo. Quiero que la tierra me trague.

Me sujeto a la perilla de la puerta de cristal con fuerza. Estoy avergonzada y no puedo moverme.

-¿Quién es? – Ranma llega y al mirarme abre mucho los ojos.

Noto como su respiración se contrae. Maldición. Creo que me recuerda de anoche. Baja la mirada algo alterado al igual que yo y luego vuelve a mirarme de manera intensa, pasa su mano por su cabello azabache, aprieta un poco su pelo por la coronilla y por instante me doy cuenta que tiene los ojos hermosos que he visto. Debió heredarlos de su madre ya que son azules, como un zafiro, lo que provoca que me ponga aún más nerviosa. La sangre recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cara y siento como me sonrojo.

-Hijo, esta es Akane la hija de Soun. Akane, este es mi hijo Ranma – nos presenta.

No me atrevo a mirarlo, me muero de la vergüenza.

-¿Hija de Soun? Vaya, más gente indeseable en esta casa – suelta con rabia y sale de la habitación.

Cuando sale de la habitación suelto todo el aire que tenía retenido en mi cuerpo, mis manos tiemblan un poco. Bien, creo que me odia, ¿Y cómo no? si odia a mi papá es seguro que odie a su hermanastra.

-Discúlpalo – la voz de Nodoka me hace reaccionar. Ella está mirando hacia el lugar donde desapareció su hijo –Es un poco difícil de tratar, pero es un buen chico. Dale tiempo.

-No se preocupe – murmuro.

Me aparto de la puerta para salir de la cocina.

-Akane, por cierto. Hoy en la tarde vendrán unos señores que van arreglar la ducha de tu baño. Ya que nadie ocupaba esa habitación no lo habíamos hecho antes.

-Bien, gracias por decírmelo – salgo de la habitación hacia un corredor que lleva a la entrada principal. Subo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me encierro con llave.

Suelto un suspiro pesado y me recuesto un rato para descansar.

Más tarde, cuando me levanto, saco de mi maleta un short café y una blusa blanca. Ya que estoy aquí y van arreglar en mi ducha quiero salir a conocer un poco el lugar. Pero tengo que hacer algo antes de todo, darme una ducha. Tomo una toalla y salgo corriendo hacia el baño con mi ropa y cierro la puerta con seguro. Así ya nadie entrará y me verá desnuda de nuevo.

Lavo mi cabello y mi cuerpo, mis piernas las siento pesadas por correr pero estoy demasiado bien como para quejarme. Salgo del baño ya vestida y voy a mi cuarto para arreglarme un poco, solo un poco de rímel y rubor. Mi cara de por sí ya es muy blanca, me gusta darle ese toque rosado a mis mejillas. Uso la secadora para mi cabello, había dejado mi celular cargando antes de irme a correr, lo reviso para ver mi página social y mi whatsapp, veo mensajes de mamá y de Yuka y uno que otro de mis compañeros de colegio. Después de terminar el verano será mi último año de colegio y tengo pensado ir a la universidad estatal de Tokio, es inmensa y me encanta. Yuka y yo compartimos los mismos intereses y ambas queríamos seguir medicina, yo medicina deportiva y ella medicina general. Es mi mejor amiga desde que empezamos la escuela y jamás nos hemos separado. Recuerdo cuando su familia se fue de vacaciones a la playa y me quede en mi casa extrañándola ¿Ella me extrañará ahora?

 **Hola Akane, ¿Sigues viva?**

Sonrío con su mensaje y contesto.

 **Aún sigo viva, pero creo que en pocos días estaré muerta. Mi hermanastro me odia…**

 **Linda sabes que una relación de hermanastros siempre termina mal. El hermanastro de Daisuke lo odia a muerte.**

 **Sí, creo que es normal. Iré a conocer un poco la ciudad. Cuídate.**

 **ENVIAME FOTOS!**

 **Ok ;)**

Guardo mis demás cosas encima de la maleta, me pongo unas deportivas y salgo de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras me encuentro con Ranko al pie de ellas. Me mira con una sonrisa y ella también esta vestida.

-Buenos días Akane ¿Desayunaste? Ya es algo tarde.

-Si, ahora voy ¿Quieres salir hoy? Quiero conocer la ciudad un poco – sigo a Ranko hasta la cocina.

-Seguro, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé para ir al cine? – Ranko rodea la isla de la cocina con su cabello rojizo dando vueltas en el aire –mamá se fue a trabajar pero dijo que estaba bien si salíamos un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Nos servimos un plato de cereales y comemos con algo de prisa. Salimos y la verdad es que me siento un poco rara al salir con mi hermanastra pequeña, siento una enorme responsabilidad, siento que mi padre me va a matar si se entera que salí con su pequeña princesa.

-¿Sabes conducir? – pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

En ese momento mi mirada se desvía al único auto que esta fuera de la casa, es un deportivo muy bonito, me parece que es un audi. La verdad es que no se mucho de autos. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que es de Ranma, y solo pensarlo hace que la piel se me ponga de gallina.

-Sí, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que tu hermano me asesine por tomar su auto.

Ranko suelta una risa y como si fuera algo del otro mundo, como lo hubiéramos invocado al decir su nombre, Ranma sale de la puerta de enfrente. Lleva una camisa de mangas corta blanca que se ciñe perfectamente a su cuerpo y por un segundo mi mirada se pierde en su trabajado cuerpo. Volteo la mirada enseguida y acelero el paso. Ranko me toma de la mano para que deje de caminar.

-Espera – me dice en voz baja, entonces me suelta y va donde su hermano.

Esto tiene que ser una broma…

Ranko parece decirle algo a Ranma, este tiene el ceño fruncido. Parece que siempre lo tuviera fruncido. Me lanza una mirada levantando su ceja y mira de nuevo a su hermana. Ranko también me mira ¿Pero de qué diablos estarán hablando? Ranma le hace un gesto para que se suba y Ranko me llama, me abre la puerta de atrás y me apresuro a subir.

Mi corazón late muy rápido. Estar con Ranma me recuerda el incidente en el baño y hace que me sonroje aún más. Hubiera sido diferente si él también hubiera estado desnudo, pero la única sin ropa era yo.

-¿A dónde? – pregunta mientras se coloca sus gafas negras.

-Al centro, Akane quiere conocer un poco y vamos a pasarnos al cine un rato.

-Hum… ¿Qué edad tiene la hija de Soun?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y antes de que Ranko conteste me adelanto.

-Mi nombre es Akane para tu información, y tengo quince – suelto con mala actitud. Entonces Ranma por primera vez me observa por el retrovisor y su mirada intensa me pone nerviosa, de nuevo. Estuve a punto de decirle que pronto cumpliré los dieciséis pero creo que no le interesaría.

"Oye hermanastro, ya que tu y yo cumplimos los dieciséis este año que te parece organizar una fiesta con globos y piñatas?" si, gran idea…

Seguimos el camino hasta el centro, Ranko sigue hablando con su hermano, pero cosas que para no tienen ningún sentido así que me dedico a observar el paisaje. Salimos por una vía que nos llevaba hasta la carretera principal, no hay tantos carros como en Tokio pero si se puede ver algunos con mucha prisa, también van personas en bicicletas. Veo una calle que me llama mucho la atención, está decorada con algunas cintas en los postes y hay muchas tiendas, restaurantes y cafeterías. Puedo ver a la gente caminando y al parecer ningún carro pasa por allí. Tal vez algún día me dé una vuelta por allí. Pasamos un puente y llegamos al centro.

-Bien, llegamos – Ranma aparca el coche y Ranko se baja enseguida –Hija de Soun – me llama y enseguida pongo los ojos en blanco porque odio que me diga así –Por cierto, lindas piernas – dice sonriendo.

Me sonrojo antes de poder haber respondido con un insulto. Me bajo del carro a toda prisa y veo como Ranma se ríe de mí antes de arrancar. Definitivamente lo detesto.

-Ven Akane – Ranko me llama del otro lado de la calle.

Cruzo y lo que me gusta de esta ciudad es que la mayoría de sus calles son estrechas y no como en Tokio que es complicado cruzar, Yuka y yo siempre corríamos apenas los semáforos se ponían en verde. Paseamos con Ranko de aquí para alla, me mostro muchos lugares para ir de compras y para tomar un descanso, me sorprende mucho que una niña de apenas once años sepa moverse por una ciudad, yo a su edad era demasiado despistada. Fuimos a la taquería para reservar los boletos de una película de terror que Ranko quería ver desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como empieza a las tres de la tarde aprovechamos para ir por unos fideos.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar? – pregunta mientras mastica un poco de su comida.

Hasta ahora me gusta mucho la compañía de Ranko, es una niña muy alegre y energética.

-Es muy lindo ¿Es tu lugar favorito?

-¡Si! Papá casi siempre nos trae a mamá y a mi los fines de semana. Ranma por ser un caprichoso no sabe de lo que se pierde.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de haber procesado bien lo que acaba de decirme.

-Cuándo dices "papá"… ¿A quién te refieres?

Ranko suelta sus palillos y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, me doy cuenta que se puso nerviosa porque comenzó a moverse encima de su asiento.

-Yo… eh… Akane – aclara su garganta - ¿No te molesta que le diga papá a tu papá? – su mirada esta cargada de preocupación.

Por un momento me quedo en shock ¿Ella considera como su padre al mío? ¿Al que se había olvidado de mí? ¿Al que nunca le importo si estaba bien o mal? Por mucho que intente negarlo siento una punzada de celos y dolor. Me hubiera gustado mucho que a mí me hubiera llevado a restaurantes los fines de semana. Muerdo mi labio intentando controlar las emociones que siento en mi interior. Hubiera deseado muchas cosas, que me mirara de manera diferente, que me hablara de manera diferente, que no hubiera incomodidad cuando estamos solos. Pero, no entiendo… no entiendo por qué me odia y a Ranko la ama ¿Él también le dirá hija? Se supone que la relación entre un padre y su hijo es algo hermoso y maravilloso.

No me explico porque me odian, no me explico porque me trajo aquí si ni siquiera disfruta mi compañía.

Aclaro mi garganta y me acomodo en mi asiento.

-Claro que no me molesta – al decir esto siento como mi estómago se retuerce – Dime algo Ranko ¿Papá es bueno con ustedes? ¿Los trata bien?

De pronto el gesto de preocupación que tenía Ranko desparece por completo y abre paso a una enorme sonrisa.

-Es súper cool, siempre me lleva donde quiero y es especial con mamá – por un momento guarda silencio y mira por encima de mi hombro, pensativa –Con Ranma las cosas son diferentes, a el no le agrada mucho. Digamos que los sentimientos son mutuos.

-Hum… - así que papá es el mejor papá de todos. Vaya…

-¿Eres tu pequeña pelirroja? – la voz fuerte de un chico me saca de mis pensamientos.

Veo a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés alborotando el cabello de Ranko, esta chilla y aparta sus manos con fastidio.

-¡Ryoga! ¡No molestes! – se aleja de el y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña, que tal las vacaciones? – sus ojos se fijan en los míos y siento un choque eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo – Oh, vienes con alguien.

-¡Ryoga te dije que no corrieras! - una chica llega de tras de él. Es alta y tiene el cabello castaño y largo, es muy hermosa –Hola ¿Qué tal? Ya decía yo porque corrías.

-Esa cabellera roja la reconocería en cualquier lado, pensé que estabas con tu hermano – dice mirándola y luego mirándome a mi. Me siento algo incomoda y rezo para que Ranko termine de hablar con ellos rápidamente.

-No vengo con el aquí muy seguido, pero vine con Akane, ella es mi hermanastra – dice con orgullo.

Los dos chicos me miran con los ojos bien abiertos, y como si hubieran sido invitados a sentarse tomaron dos sillas y se sentaron con nosotras.

-No sabía que Ranma tuviera una hermanastra – dice sonriendo como si lo que acabaran de contarle hubiera sido el chisme del año.

-Ni yo, me llamo Ryoga y tu eres…

-Akane, acabo de llegar hace poco, me quedo por este verano – ellos asienten con la cabeza. Conocer gente me pone un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y usas a la pequeña pelirroja para que disfrutes tus vacaciones? No te ofendas Ranko, sabes que eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve pero…

-¡cállate! – Ryoga lanza un grito ya que Ranko lo acaba de patear por debajo de la mesa.

La chica que acompaña a Ryoga los mira y niega con la cabeza, pone su atención en mi.

-Por cierto, soy Ukyo ¿No tienes planes para este verano? ¿Ranma no te ha dicho nada?

Bajo la cabeza un poco apenada y niego. En realidad empecé con el pie izquierdo con Ranma así que no creo que me invite a fiestas o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, el y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-No lo dudo, el casi no se lleva con nadie – dice Ryoga sobándose su pierna –Pero no te preocupes, con nosotros puedes pasarla genial.

Ukyo lo mira y de pronto sonríe, al parecer tuvo una idea genial.

-Oye, mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de una amiga ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – mira a Ryoga como esperando una confirmación.

-Claro, suena genial – La sonrisa de Ryoga es sincera y me causa mucha confianza –Haremos que tus vacaciones sean inolvidables.

Esto es increíble. Estos dos extraños que al parecer Ranko conoce ahora me están invitando a una fiesta y tal vez hacer un itinerario sobre mis vacaciones. En Tokio la gente no es así, todos están en sus asuntos y muy pocas veces son sociables. Me encanta Nerima hasta ahora.

-Claro, porque no – digo sonriendo.

..

..

 **GRACIAS POR ESTE INICIO, PUES NO TERMINARÉ EL FIC PERO TENDRE QUE TOMARME MI TIEMPO PARA HACERLO YA QUE ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EN OCASIONES ES DIFICIL PARA MI CONTIUAR ESCRIBIENDO. PERO HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE**

 **BESOS A TODOS.**


	3. Sobreproteccion

Pasamos un día muy divertido con Ranko. Ryoga y Ukyo no pudieron quedarse ya que estaban haciendo unas compras para la gran fiesta de mañana así que Ukyo quedo en venirme a recoger mañana temprano para ir hacer unas compras de último minuto y arreglarme en su casa. Aún no he hablado con papá al respecto, pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema. Ranko está en su habitación viendo películas infantiles, la de terror le dio tanto miedo que ha decido pasar el resto de la noche viendo películas de Disney para poder dormir. A mí no me pareció tan trágica, si me asusto un poco, digamos que pase las partes aterradoras al teléfono.

Bajo hasta la sala y no encuentro a papá así que decido ir hasta la cocina. Veo a Nodoka preparando alegremente la cena, ella me mira y sonríe de inmediato, me hace una seña para acercarme. Me extiende un cucharon de madera hacia mi boca.

-Pruébalo y dime que tal esta – veo la salsa roja y de inmediato la pruebo ya que tiene un aroma excelente.

-Muy rico ¿Qué es?

-Es salsa para pasta con un toque secreto, en realidad me gusta experimentar en la cocina – deja el cucharon sobre el mesón de mármol y se limpia las manos en su overol de cocina.

-Nodoka, ¿Mi papá aun no llega del trabajo? – tomo asiento en la isla de la cocina.

-Si, pero esta dándose un baño, por cierto los de mantenimiento vinieron y ya arreglaron tu baño.

-Hum… - en realidad eso no es lo que me interesa ahora. En realidad estoy nerviosa por tener que hablar con papá para pedirle permiso.

Nodoka me mira preocupada y se acerca.

-¿Qué sucede querida?

-Bueno, yo quería hablar con papá sobre algo. Supongo que tendré que esperar que salga del baño – Nodoka hace una seña para que no me levante y se sienta. Me encanta que siempre este sonriendo.

-Anda, Akane. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te suceda, quiero que nos llevemos bien ya que somos una familia.

Al decir familia, mi pecho se contrae. Recuerdo haber tenido una familia hace muchos años atrás, cuando papá aún vivía en casa, antes de que nos abandonara. Me da un poco de amargura pensar que Nodoka considera familia a todo esto, se supone que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, ellos ahora están con mi papá, incluso Ranko lo llama papá. Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto. Yo ya tengo mi familia y ella está esperándome en Tokio, aunque no sea mi verdadera mamá.

Me levanto de la silla rápidamente. Nodoka me mira aún más preocupada como si supiera que hubiera tocado un tema delicado.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo… creo que esperare a que salga de la ducha, gracias de todos modos – salgo rápidamente de la cocina antes de que pueda decir algo.

Subo las escaleras dando traspiés y me detengo mirando hacia la habitación de papá. Tengo tantas ganas de ir y preguntarle muchas cosas ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste? ¿Por qué dejaste de querer a Tami? ¿Por qué aun sabiendo que me odias insististe en traerme a tu casa con tu nueva familia? ¿Acaso querías restregármela en la cara y mostrarme lo maravillosos que pueden ser ellos y nosotras no? cierro mis manos con fuerza y siento como mis uñas se clavan en mi palma.

-Podría darte una llave inglesa por si la necesitas.

La voz de Ranma me asusta y pego un brinco. Está de pie en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Mejor podrías perderte – le suelto con amargura. No estoy de humor para hablar con mi hermanastro sobre mi padre. Paso a su lado empujándolo.

-En vez de encerrarte en tu habitación podríamos salir de aquí, aunque no lo creas yo tampoco estoy de humor y necesito despejarme.

Me detengo y volteo a mirarlo. Por su expresión creo que se ha dado cuenta de que pienso que estoy hablando con un extraterrestre.

-¿Qué? – alza sus hombros de manera inocente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de mal humor?

-Bueno, estabas mirando de una manera muy amenazantes hacia la habitación de tu padre y por tu manera de apretar los puños creo que estuviste a punto de querer asesinarlo – espera un segundo a que yo diga algo pero no tengo nada que decir, es cierto –Bien, si no quieres…

-¿Por qué de repente te portas bien conmigo? – lo detengo antes de que baje las escaleras.

Se voltea y me mira por unos segundos. Quiero que diga algo ya, no me gusta que me miren tanto ni el modo en como lo hace.

-¿Por qué no me puedo portar bien con mi hermanita? – sus palabras sonaron sarcásticas y amargas.

-Yo no soy tu hermana.

-Pero tengo que tratarte como si lo fueras – ambos guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

Un ruido proveniente del cuarto de mi padre nos hace pegar un brinco. Ranma me mira con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ultima oportunidad ¿vienes o no?

No soy de tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero estando aquí, cerca de la habitación de papá y a tientas de que me descubra corro hacia Ranma que ya se encuentra bajando la escalera deprisa. Me mira por encima de su hombro y me hace una seña para que guarde silencio. Lo sigo por el pasillo que va hacia la cocina, me hace una seña para que no haga ruido y se asoma por la entrada, su madre no está. Entra a la cocina y salimos por la puerta del patio.

-Claro, estamos fugándonos, una razón más para que mi papá me odie – digo con ironía. Ranma no dice nada así que decido cambiar de tema –Pensé que me odiabas.

Antes de salir del patio por detrás de la piscina, donde hay una puerta cubierta por hojas que no había visto antes Ranma me mira unos segundos.

-¿Quién dijo que te odio?

-Bueno, te comportas extraño conmigo.

Lo sigo hasta que salimos de su casa ya estamos caminando por la calle.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – sigue caminando un poco rápido y es imposible seguirle el paso. Mis piernas no son tan largas.

-Bueno, no tuvimos un buen comienzo cuando nos conocimos.

Ranma sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Que te haya visto desnuda no quiere decir que te odie. Akane, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes. Además yo diría que fue un comienzo muy interesante y…

-¡No me refería a ese momento! – Me sonrojo furiosamente, puedo sentir como mis mejillas arden –me refería a cuando tu mamá nos presentó.

-Estabas escuchando de tras de la puerta, ¿Cómo pretendes que no me enoje?

Bien si estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estoy más. Además de haberme visto desnuda, piensa que soy una chismosa. Tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa y meter mi cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-No fue mi intención, había regresado de correr y…

-Ya déjalo, ya paso – dice cortándome.

Seguimos caminando, exactamente no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salimos de casa ¿diez minutos? ¿Veinte? No lo sé, pero ahora hemos salido de la villa y no sé a dónde coño me está llevando mi hermanastro. Tal vez vaya a usar esa llave inglesa conmigo, tal vez quiera enterrar mi cuerpo en el bosque y dejarme allí.

Definitivamente la próxima vez le diré a Ranko que veamos otra película que no sea de terror, ahora estoy alucinando sobre un homicidio. No creo que quiera matarme, miro de reojo y lo veo tan pensativo que creo que apenas nota mi presencia ¿En que estará pensando?

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? – hablo para romper el hielo.

Ranma me mira por primera vez y arruga el entrecejo, bien, definitivamente había olvidado que estaba aquí. No le caeré mal pero tampoco le desagrado. Creo que estoy en la etapa de "eres alguien que no me interesa que tu presencia me es indiferente"

-No lo se – dice encogiéndose de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Así que este era tu plan? ¿Caminar sin sentido hasta regresar a tu casa? – pongo los ojos en blando y suelto un bufido.

-Te quejas demasiado "¿Ranma porque me odias? ¿Ranma, porque me viste desnuda? ¿Ranma a dónde vamos?" ya no llores y sigue caminando – Algo que odio es que me arremeden y Ranma parece disfrutarlo. Me mira y se ríe - Además, no has oído que las mejores ideas se producen cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de que haces.

-Definitivamente no tengo ni la menor idea de que estas diciendo – digo con fastidio. Me está empezando a fastidiar este tipo.

Mi bolsillo empieza a vibrar y saco mi teléfono. Mi padre me está llamando, un frio recorre mi columna. Estoy perdida. Va a matarme por haber salido así de casa. Empiezo a caminar aún más despacio sin dejar de mirar el teléfono. Ranma se detiene y suelta un suspiro.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? – dice con molestia.

-Mi papá me está llamando, no sé si contestarle. Es decir, sé que tengo que hacerlo pero no quiero.

Ranma gruñe y se acerca a mí, toma mi teléfono y cuelga. Lo miro con la boca abierta, el sigue en el teléfono y lo apaga. Saca el suyo y veo que textea, no sé muy bien a quien. Me devuelve el teléfono y guarda el suyo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –sigo sorprendida.

-Mira Akane, aunque no lo creas tu y yo tenemos algo en común – me mira esperando que diga algo, pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un suspiro –ambos tenemos una muy mala relación con nuestros jodidos padres y se la mierda por la que debes de estar pasando con Soun y no hace falta que me lo digas porque no se tiene que estar tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. Sé que a él no le agradas y aunque no me agrades tanto no quiero que pases por la mierda de estar bajo el mismo techo conviviendo con él y si puedo sacarte de esa casa cuando pueda lo haré.

Ranma me deja sin palabras. Dice tantas cosas que al parecer lo dejaron sin aliento ya que toma una bocanada de aire. Me duele que diga que a mi papá no le agrado, esa suposición me la había hecho yo, pero, qué otra persona te lo diga es como entrar en una realidad que habías tratado de evitar por mucho tiempo.

-No creo que eso sea lo que tengamos en común, Nodoka es muy dulce – digo con afirmación. Quiero llorar, mis ojos arden pero no quiero hacerlo. Pero tampoco quiero hablar sobre la relación con mi padre.

Ranma sonríe con amargura, cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir. Pero ahora veo en sus ojos un dolor que no había visto antes, un dolor con el que me siento identificada, por un momento siento como mi alma saliera y tocara la suya.

-No estaba hablando de mi mamá.

Entreabro los labios para tratar de respirar. Claro, Ranma no se refería a su madre, se refería a su padre. En este momento se me viene a la cabeza la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana, cuando Ranma se refirió a su padre. No sé qué decir, me siento avergonzada, aunque en realidad no sé si por el o por mí. Sé que es tener un padre que no te quiera o no lo demuestre y se lo difícil que es hablar de ello.

-Es… es mejor que sigamos moviéndonos – dice mientras sacude su cabeza y es como si volviera a ser el mismo Ranma de antes –Y no te preocupes, le escribí un mensaje a mi mamá para que no se preocuparan por ti.

No quiero pelear con él por haberme quitado mi teléfono, es más, estoy agradecida de que haya tenido ese gesto de querer protegerme.

-Entonces… ¿Seguimos caminando sin sentido? – digo con una voz muy suave, no sé de qué animo se encuentre ahora.

-No, ya no. Iremos a casa de Shamppo, hay una fiesta – me alegra escucharlo más animado, parece que ha olvidado nuestra conversación por completo.

Entonces el nombre "Shamppo" resuena en mi cabeza como un rayo.

-¿Tu novia?

Ranma me mira sorprendido y sonríe.

-Que rápido te enteras de las cosas hermanita.

-¡No me digas así! No somos hermanos, Ranma.

-Está bien, Akane. Y si, iremos a casa de mi novia.

..

Para llegar a casa de Shamppo tuvimos que tomar un taxi ya que Ranma dijo que quedaba un poco más lejos. Al llegar me impresiona ver el tipo de casa de la novia de mi hermanastro, es muy grande y alejada de la ciudad. Hay algunos carros y veo muchos chicos entrando y saliendo de la casa. Ranma sigue delante de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos. Me fijo en su espalda ancha y definitivamente tiene que hacer ejercicio. Es muy difícil ver chicos así en toda Asia, que bueno que el si se mantenga en forma.

Tengo que caminar más rápido para seguir el ritmo de Ranma. Algunos chicos lo saludan alzando sus vasos de plásticos rojos. Algunas otras chicas lo devoran con la mirada, y como no, es muy apuesto. Hay dos chicos de pie en la entrada, saludan con un buen apretón de mano a Ranma y me señalan con la mirada. No sé qué dicen ya que la música no me deja escuchar. Entonces me miran con la boca abierta y nos abren paso. Ranma me hace una seña para que lo siga y muy confundida y algo nerviosa lo hago. La casa está repleta de personas, no veo ninguna cara conocida. Claro, no conozco a nadie.

Tengo que pedir perdón por pisar algunos y empujarlos, pero creo que nadie entiende lo difícil que es caminar de tras de Ranma. Nos abrimos paso hacia la cocina y escucho un chillido, entonces veo a una voluptuosa chica corriendo a brazos de mi hermanastro. Su cabello es de un tono purpura y muy largo, y mis ojos rápidamente se detienen en sus senos. No me gustan las mujeres, pero esta chica tiene los senos más grandes que haya visto.

-¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! – grita por encima del ruido. Ella abraza a Ranma y le da un beso para nada discreto.

Me obligo a voltear la mirada, esto es realmente incómodo. Definitivamente no me hayo en este lugar.

-¿Quién es esta?

Volteo rápidamente y la novia de Ranma me mira con rabia. Me cruzo de brazos y la reto con la mirada, odio que me miren así, odio que me hablen así, y definitivamente odio a la novia de Ranma.

-Es Akane, es hija de Soun – dice Ranma en medio de nosotras. El no parece nada incómodo, ya lleva en su mano una cerveza ¿En qué momento la tomó?

En ese instante Shamppo cambia su expresión y corre hacia mí, para abrazarme. Miro con ojos asesinos a Ranma pero este solo se encoje de hombros y bebe su cerveza.

-¡Es bueno conocer a la hermana de Ranma! – grita en mi oído. Trato de apartarme de ella pero esta chica es fuerte.

-¡No soy su hermana! – grito con fastidio. Estoy cansada de repetir lo mismo.

-Espero que te diviertas, toma todo lo que quieras – me suelta con fuerza y se vuelve con Ranma.

El la toma de la cintura y salen de la habitación. Genial, Ranma me dejo sola y no tengo ni idea de cómo regresar a mi casa ya que no tengo dinero encima. Estoy tan enfadad que me arrepiento de haberme dejado convencer para venir con el. Decido caminar por la casa un rato y fisgonear. Hay mucha gente y algunos me miran, es obvio, nadie me había visto antes. Llego a la sala y me quedo de pie, me cruzo los brazos incomoda sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Todos están bailando, conversando, riendo, otros chicos mirando cazar alguna presa. Todos están vestidos para la ocasión y me siento mal de solo tener un jean y una blusa sencilla encima.

-¿Akane? – volteo al escuchar mi voz.

Siento un gran alivio de ver a Ryoga, viene hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa. Mi corazón de repente late deprisa al verlo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – dice soltando una risa de sorpresa.

-Ranma me trajo y ahora me dejo botada – digo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Dónde se metió? – dice mirando a todos lados.

-Se fue con Shamppo – tuerzo mis labios, entonces Ryoga comprende lo que digo. Claro, cuando una pareja esta junta es obvio que te aparten.

-¿Ukyo vino contigo?

El niega con la cabeza y me hace una seña para que lo siga. Salimos al patio después de esquivar a muchas personas. Estoy mucho mejor aquí, ya no tenemos que gritar. Y no hay mucha gente aquí afuera.

-Ella y Shamppo no se llevan muy bien, por eso vine solo – nos sentamos en unas bancas para tomar el sol. La piscina aún está intacta de adolescentes locos que quieran tomar posesión de ella.

-¿Ustedes son novios?

-¡No! Claro que no, ella es mi prima – casi grita. Se ríe lo que hace que me ría también. Ryoga tiene una risa muy contagiosa y eso es muy lindo.

-Lo siento, yo solo pensé… - niego con la cabeza y trato de no reír mas –me alegra mucho verte aquí, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, y al parecer tengo que esperar que Ranma se desocupe para que me lleve a casa.

-Yo puedo llevarte a casa, tengo que llamar a un taxi para que me recoja ya sabes lo que dicen, si bebes no conduzcas – otra vez reímos y ahora me siento mucho más cómoda -¿Quieres tomar algo? Te traeré una cerveza.

Asiento con la cabeza y él se levanta para ir hacia adentro.

El clima esta fresco, me encanta. A lo lejos veo a Shamppo charlando con algunas personas ¿Dónde estará Ranma? Supuse que estaban juntos. Ella parece estar enojada porque está hablando al mismo tiempo que agita sus manos fuertemente. Trato de buscar a Ranma con la mirada pero no lo logro encontrarlo, me preocupa un poco.

-¿A quién buscas? – Ryoga llega mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Me da una cerveza y se sienta a mi lado.

-Estaba buscando a Ranma, Shamppo está allí pero… no lo veo – Ryoga mira hacia donde yo estoy mirando y suelta un suspiro.

-No te preocupes por él, lo acabo de ver y parece que se va a quedar de largo bebiendo y supongo que dormirá aquí, siempre lo hace – me mira y golpea mi hombro de manera amistosa – no te preocupes, yo te llevaré a casa.

No digo nada, solo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza.

Pase casi toda la noche con Ryoga aquí, sentados. Bueno, literalmente pasamos aquí todo el tiempo. Mientras todos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Estuvimos charlando por mucho mucho tiempo y nos conocimos aún más. Me contó sobre su vida, me contó que siempre ha vivido en esta pequeña ciudad y que conoce casi a todo el mundo, le gustan los deportes e ir a comer tallarines de vez en cuando, también dice que es hijo único y lo mucho que le gustaría tener un hermanito por eso se lleva bien con la hermanita de Ranma, porque la considera como suya. También me contó sobre su amistad con Ranma. Lo conoció cuando Ranma llego como nuevo en la escuela que el cursaba, decía que era un niño tímido y de mal carácter. Pero que se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Yo le conté muy poco sobre mí, solo le dije que mis padres eran divorciados y que mi mejor amiga se llama Yuka.

Miro mi teléfono y me doy cuenta que son pasadas las doce. Me levanto como un rayo, el tiempo con Ryoga se fue volando.

-Tengo que irme, ya es tarde y seguramente mi padre estará furioso.

Ryoga sonríe y se pone de pie.

-Claro, nos iremos ahora, llamaré al taxi dame un segundo – Ryoga se aleja un poco para hablar por teléfono.

Ahora el viento está soplando un poco fuerte y sobo mis brazos para calmar el frio que siento. Miro hacia la ventana de la casa de Shamppo y todos siguen disfrutando de su fiesta ¿Ranma seguirá adentro? Suelto un suspiro y sé que realmente fue una mala idea venir con Ranma, sigo enojada con el y también preocupada. El solo me dejo botada y se fue, no le importó que alguien tuviera que dejarme en casa. Gracias al cielo Ryoga está aquí, porque si no…

-Bien, estará aquí en cinco minutos- pone una mano sobre mi hombro y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

Antes de salir hacia la entrada, alguien me toma de la mano y me jala. Doy un pequeño grito y veo a Ranma frunciendo el ceño, mirándome con desaprobación.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? – grita por encima de la bulla.

En ese mismo instante me doy cuenta de que está más borracho que un borracho normal. Ryoga me toma de los hombros y me aparta de el con cuidado, Ranma lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo como si estuviera descubriendo algo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y aparto mi mano de la suya.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas tú? Estaba preocupada por ti – le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Así? – Se tambalea hacia atrás – Pues eso no es cierto… ya que estuviste toda la noche con mi amigo –lo señala con la cerveza en la mano.

-¡Pues me alegro demasiado que Ryoga esté aquí ya que tú me trajiste a esta maldita fiesta y me dejaste botada!

Ranma lanza sus brazos hacia atrás de manera defensiva y me mira con enojo.

-Pues disculpa, no pensé que ibas a ir a llorar a una esquina. Pero qué bueno que no perdiste tu tiempo – me mira y luego mira a Ryoga. El solo está tapando su rostro y veo que está tratando de no reír.

-Yo me voy a casa con Ryoga – Agarro a Ryoga del brazo para irnos.

-¿Qué? – Ranma parece sorprendido y luego furioso - ¡Tú no te irás a ningún lado con el!

-Viejo, cálmate.

-¡Akane vino conmigo y se irá conmigo!

Ranma se mete en medio de los dos, me toma del brazo y me saca de la casa. Miro a Ryoga angustiada y solo me mira negando con la cabeza. Los tres nos subimos al taxi, Ranma en medio de nosotros. Me hubiera gustado más irme sola con Ryoga y evitar este disgusto con Ranma. Es incómodo.

Me inclino un poco para mirar a Ryoga con mucha pena. Ya que Ranma se quedó dormido aprovecho para hablar con él. Aun me tiene sujeta del brazo.

-Lo siento, no entiendo que paso – Ryoga me sonríe y niega.

-No te preocupes, si algo se de Ranma es que es muy sobreprotector. Eres su hermana y…

-Hermanastra – lo corto para aclarar. Él sonríe y asiente.

-Sí, eres su hermanastra y él es sobreprotector contigo por eso lo entiendo.

Me acomodo en mi asiento, nunca tuve hermanos y no entiendo eso de la sobreprotección de hermanos. Seguramente Ranma es así con Ranko y lo siento mucho por ella. Me molestó que se comportara de esa forma tan grosera. Pero al mismo tiempo siento algo en mi estómago que hace que el tacto de Ranma lo sienta de manera intensa.

Ryoga se aclara la garganta y volteo hacia donde está.

-Akane, me preguntaba si… - sonríe un poco apenado – bueno si… si no tienes que hacer nada el martes, podríamos ir a la feria ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

¿Acaso Ryoga me está invitando a una cita? Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan, acabo de llegar a Nerima y ya tengo una cita. Miro un momento la mano de Ranma agarrando mi muñeca y luego miro a Ryoga.

-Claro, me gustaría.

El sonríe aliviado y asiente. Seguramente lo estuvo pensando mucho antes de decírmelo. Ryoga es muy lindo y me agrada pasar tiempo con el. Ojala Ranma no se enoje porque salga con Ryoga, no creo que sus celos sobreprotectores salgan a la luz. Es decir, hoy lo entiendo ya que esta ebrio, seguramente sobrio no le ha de importar.


	4. no eres un cretino

**-capitulo 4-**

Al llegar a casa Ryoga se baja dándole paso a Ranma, que como si no hubiera bebido absolutamente nada baja del auto sin esperarme. Le hago una seña de disculpa a Ryoga, pero tengo que ir de tras de Ranma ya que no quiero que me descubran.

-Te escribo mañana – dice antes de que entre a la casa.

Le sonrió y asiento con la cabeza. Ranma ya está dentro de la casa y me apresuro a entrar de tras de el ¿Qué diablos le sucede? Al entrar al recibidor mi corazón da un vuelco al ver a mi papá de pie frente a Ranma, este tiene los brazos cruzados y la expresión más dura que he visto. Me mira por encima del hombro de mi hermanastro. Dios, estoy muerta. Mi corazón late a mil por hora.

Ranma se voltea y sonríe de manera burlona y leo perfectamente en sus labios "problemas"

-¿Dónde estabas? – dice mi papá.

Tartamudeo un poco, miro a Ranma y a mi papá. El esta tan tranquilo que parece que no le importa que mi papá me esté matando con la mirada ¿Dónde quedo eso de que "no dejaré que soportes esa mierda"? le lanzo a mi hermanastro una mirada asesina y el solo se encoge de hombros.

-Estaba con Ranma – digo inmediatamente.

-Tu quisiste seguirme – murmura el muy imbécil dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

-¿Con él? De todas las personas de mundo ¿Te fuiste con él? – Toma una larga respiración - ¡Apesta a alcohol! – se acerca a mi amenazante.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Ranma deja de sonreír y se puso alerta, se acerca a nosotros y se detiene cuando lo hace mi papá.

-¡Y tú también hueles a alcohol! – Grita - ¡Solo tienes quince años no fue así como te eduqué!

En ese momento mis nervios explotan y todo el miedo que tenia se esfumo dándole paso a la rabia.

-¡Tu ni siquiera me educaste! – le grito aún más fuerte. Mi padre da un traspié para atrás sorprendido por mi reacción -¡Me abandonaste cuando era pequeña! ¡Nos abandonaste a mi mamá y a mí!

Mis ojos queman, tengo tantas cosas que decirle a mi papá, sacar todo el dolor y la rabia que siento por dentro.

-¡Tu madre no es Tami, tu madre está muerta!

Mi padre me deja sin palabras, todo lo que tenía pensado decirle ya no está en mi cabeza. Mi mente queda en blanco y el recuerdo de toda una vida, de crecer sin mi madre biológica, de perder a mi padre inundaron mi mente. Siento un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta que duele, miro a mi alrededor y veo a Ranma con los ojos muy abiertos, parece que no se esperaba eso, supongo que no sabía que mi madre está muerta. Miro a mi papá y el también parece que está sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Ya no quiero discutir, supongo que gano esta pelea. Me abro paso entre papá y Ranma y corro hacia mi habitación, cierro con seguro y exploto. Dejo salir el llanto, mezcla de la rabia y la pena de no tener una familia como el resto de las personas, por no recordar a mi verdadera madre. Amo a Tami pero ella siempre me recuerda con cariño de que no es mi mamá y que tengo que recordar a la mía ¿No es eso extraño? Ahora Tami me mando con mi padre para arreglar los lazos familiares ¿Tami me quiere? No lo se, supongo que si ¿Mi padre me quiere? No lo se realmente. Me dejo caer al suelo, trato de no llorar tan fuerte para que nadie me escuche, para que Ranma no escuche y se burle al día siguiente diciendo que soy una niña llorona. Después de llorar un largo rato en el suelo me dejo caer en la cama y así como estoy vestida me duermo.

A la mañana siguiente escucho unos toques en la puerta. La cabeza me duele un poco ya que llore toda la noche hasta quedarme dormida. Me levanto con los ojos entrecerrados ya que la luz que entra por la ventana de mi habitación me aturde. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y miro la hora ¿Las once de la mañana? No puede ser, me quede dormida. Corro hacia el baño y mi cara es un desastre, tengo ojeras y manchas negras debajo de mis ojos. Dejo salir un gruñido de fastidio, trato de lavarme la cara pero de nuevo oigo toques en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! – grito y sigo lavándome el rostro. Tengo la cara muy blanca y un poquito de pecas por encima de la nariz, sé que a muchos les gusta mis pecas pero a mí no tanto.

Mis ojos castaños se ven cansados, bien, es lo mejor que me puedo ver por ahora. Corro aun con la toalla de mano hacia la puerta mientras me seco bien la cara. Abro y veo a Nodoka, esta sonríe pero su sonrisa se mezcla con la tristeza. No me esperaba verla aquí.

-¿Podemos hablar? – dice mientras aprieta sus manos por encima de su traje de trabajo.

-claro, pasa – le abro paso y ella entra sigilosamente, como si estuviera en una zona prohibida.

Observa mi habitación con detenimiento. Estudiando cada detalle, mira mi maleta que aún está en el suelo con la ropa metida y alborotada, sonríe y me mira.

-¿Aun no has arreglado tu ropa?

-No he tenido tiempo.

Ella deja sonreír y suelta un suspiro. Camina hacia la silla de mi escritorio y toma asiento. Yo hago lo mismo pero me siento en mi cama.

-Akane yo… quería pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de tu padre.

Suelto una risa irónica ¿Mi padre mando a su esposa a pedirme disculpas? Esto es algo muy de poco hombre.

-¿Dónde está el? ¿Por qué no vino el hablar conmigo?

Nodoka se revuelve incomoda en el asiento. Suspira y sus ojos azules me miran tristes.

-Él no me mandó por si te lo preguntas, él no tiene idea de que vine a verte. Lo hago porque sabía que él no pensaba hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Nodoka, estoy acostumbrada a que papá sea así conmigo.

-No está bien lo que hizo, yo… escuche anoche lo que te dijo y me pareció muy malo de su parte.

-Pero es la verdad, mi mamá está muerta.

-Pero no debía decírtelo, no debió en primer lugar descuidarte. Escucha Akane, sé que para ti debió ser difícil que tu padre se fuera y que ya no lo vieras como antes. Pero estoy segura de algo, él te ama y solo es necesario que hablen y arreglen las cosas.

Sus palabras hacen que mis ojos piquen. No quiero llorar, no en frente de la esposa de mi papá.

-Con el debido respeto Nodoka, no creo que sepas lo que mi padre siente hacia mí. Nuestra relación es así, sin afecto sin palabras es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y si me pides que hable con el sobre nuestra relación créeme que ni para él ni para mí sería algo cómodo.

Nodoka guarda silencio por un largo momento, su boca forma una línea. Mira por toda mi habitación como si buscara algo positivo que decirme. Pero la realidad es que, mi papá y yo no nos llevamos bien y creo que nunca lo haremos.

De repente me doy cuenta de que he sido algo injusta con Nodoka, la he evitado y he sido cortante con ella. Aunque sea la esposa de mi papá no es como él, parece una buena mujer y no quiero que por mis estúpidos sentimientos hacia mi papá ella sienta que la detesto, porque no es así. No la detesto pero tampoco es que me agrade demasiado.

La miro a los ojos y veo la preocupación y la tristeza que estos reflejan. Recuerdo cuando Ranma se refirió a su padre como un mal hombre, no me dio detalles pero dijo que su padre era igual o peor que el mío. Entonces me pongo a pensar en las cosas que Nodoka y sus hijos tuvieron que haber pasado con esa persona.

-Mira Nodoka, que no tenga una buena relación con mi papá no significa que no la pueda tener contigo – sus ojos brillan de repente y su sonrisa aparece – No eres una mala persona y quiero conocerte como la esposa de mi padre.

-No sabes la alegría que me hace oír eso – se levanta de golpe y corre para abrazarme. Bueno, no esperaba esto es algo incómodo pero… -No te preocupes por tu padre, trataré de hablar con él.

No digo nada, solo sonrío. Sé que ella está haciendo un esfuerzo por querer arreglar las cosas entre mi padre y yo, no quiero desanimarla ahora. Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío.

-Bien, se me hace demasiado tarde para el trabajo. Si gustas puedes salir a comer algo con Ranko y Ranma ellos están abajo.

En mi estómago se forma un nudo, Ranma, el muy bastardo me delato anoche y me puso en esa situación. Ni siquiera me defendió. Todo lo que me dijo el día anterior fue pura mierda.

-Seguro, que tengas un buen día.

Cuando Nodoka sale de la habitación, aprovecho para darme un baño y sacar algo para ir a correr. No quiero tener que verle la cara a Ranma, estoy muy enojada con él. Me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha, me tomo mi tiempo para pensar, para meditar sobre todo lo que está pasando. No niego que ganas no me faltan para tomar un avión y devolverme a Tokio. Pero si no lo hago, es porque se lo prometí a Tami. Aguantar a papá por mis vacaciones de verano, todo por Tami.

Me cepillo el cabello y me pongo un short deportivo y una blusa blanca ajustada de tiras. Busco en mi maleta una botella vacía y la lleno en el baño. Coloco mi celular en una cinta que tengo en la cintura precisamente para eso, para escuchar música y no oír nada más que no sea mi música.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Ranma en la puerta de entrada. Está de pie con los brazos cruzados, mis pasos se desaceleran. No nos sonreímos ni nos saludamos. Me paro frente a él y espero que se haga a un lado, pero no lo hace.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar? – le suelto de la forma más amarga posible.

-Ukyo vino a buscarte, le dije que no estabas y que luego irías a verla.

Entonces recuerdo lo tonta que soy, Pero por supuesto, Ukyo me había dicho que saliéramos hoy para hacer unas compras. Cierro los ojos sintiéndome torpe por haber olvidado eso.

-Eh… si yo, lo olvide por completo luego la llamo – trato de pasar pero Ranma me impide el paso de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Supongo que iras hoy a la fiesta en casa de Kodashi, creo que por eso Ukyo vino a verte – alza la ceja pensativo –Yo te llevo.

Lanzo una carcajada al aire.

-Contigo no vuelvo a salir, no resultaste ser más que un imbécil – me cruzo de brazos y le sonrió de la manera más sínica - ¿O acaso te gusto verme discutir con mi papá?

-Akane sobre eso mira yo…

-No quiero escucharte Ranma ¿Sabes qué? Pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Lo empujo a un lado y salgo de la casa. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, enfrentar los ojos azules de Ranma me da muchos nervios. Comienzo a correr hacia la salida de la villa, solo quiero correr y correr hasta ya no poder más. Saludo con la mano al señor Saito, este me devuelve la sonrisa. Escucho algo de rock pesado para calmar mis nervios ¿Acaso está loco? Sinceramente me toco el hermano más fastidioso que pude haber conocido. Corro y corro sin saber a donde voy.

A mi lado comienza a correr alguien, volteo y por poco resbalo. Ranma está corriendo a mi lado, el parece relajado en cambio yo estoy agitada. No le presto atención y sigo corriendo sé que lo único que quiere es fastidiarme. Entonces Ranma se adelanta un poco ¿A que está jugando? ¿Piensa que es mejor que yo? Ahora yo me adelanto, no por algo gané en competencia de carrera en el colegio.

Ranma vuelve a pasarme y luego yo a él. Sonrío ya que sé que le voy a ganar y comienzo a correr aún más rápido hasta llegar a una meta invisible para los dos. Ranma corre y estamos a cabeza. Veo su ceño fruncido ¿No te esperabas esto eh Saotome? Olvidando todo de hace un rato suelto una risa al ver la expresión de su rostro y el también. Sigo corriendo mucho más rápido sin fijarme en el paisaje. Ranma también corre lo más rápido que puede. Un auricular cae a un costado debido a que me muevo muy rápido.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! – grita de tras de mí. No puedo evitar reírme.

Me volteo mientras sigo trotando.

-¿Ya te cansaste? – le saco la lengua y sigo corriendo.

Miro por mi hombro y Ranma trata de seguir mi ritmo pero al parecer no puede. Bueno, creo que es lo más justo. Ayer yo no podía seguir su paso, ahora él no puede seguir el mío.

-¿Podrías darme ventaja? – grita de tras de mi –Acabo de desayunar y se me revolvió el estómago.

Dejo de trotar, a decir verdad también estoy cansada. Nos detenemos justo en un parque, uno que para recalcar queda lejos de la casa. Busco una banca con la mirada y encuentro una a unos metros de nosotros. Le hago una seña para que me siga y el sin decir una sola palabra debido a que se quedó sin aire me sigue.

Nos sentamos y yo bebo de mi agua. Lo miro de reojo y veo que no tiene nada en las manos, seguramente me siguió apenas salí de casa. Le ofrezco de la mía y la toma. Se la toma toda.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? – pregunto sin rodeos.

Ranma me hace una seña con la mano, no puede hablar. Coloca cada mano en sus rodillas y respira profundamente.

-Uf, no había corrido así en años. Fue un buen inicio – me mira sonriendo.

¿Ranma corría? No parece debilucho si uno lo mira detenidamente. Pero parece que el correr no es su fuerte.

-Deberías corres más seguido, es bueno para ejercitarse.

-Créeme, yo me ejército, pero detesto correr.

Suspira y se inclina hacia atrás. Una brisa mueve su cabello azabache se lo ve suave, dan ganas de tocarlo, pasar tus dedos por su cabello. Sus ojos se cierran y me doy cuenta de que tiene unas pestañas largas, su piel bronceada pero no tanto le da un lindo toque, sus labios están tan bien formados y carnosos, su nariz perfilada. Vaya, mi hermanastro es un chico muy atractivo. Sigo mirando su rostro y veo un pequeño lunar en su nariz y otro en su mejilla. También puedo ver otro en su cuello.

-Me pone nervioso que me miren mucho – dice con los ojos aun cerrados.

Me sonrojo y volteo ¿Cómo supo que lo estaba mirando?

-Aun no me has dicho porque me seguiste – hablo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Quería disculparme por lo de anoche – dice después de un momento de silencio. Se sienta de lado para observarme.

Yo juego con la tapa de mi botella, la verdad no sé qué decir. ¿Debo perdonarlo? Bueno, vivimos en la misma casa, es mi hermanastro, seguramente las peleas de hermanos es normal. Pero Ranma no es mi hermano, pero ayer me trato como si lo fuera. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en silencio, volteo un poco para verlo y el sigue observándome de manera intensa. Me sonrojo y aclaro mi garganta.

-¿Así que corriste sabiendo que odias correr para hacer las paces, en lugar de esperarme en casa para hablar? – muerdo mi labio un poco fuerte para no reírme.

El entrecierra los ojos como pensándolo seriamente, me gusta mucho la mueca que hace con su boca y la manera de mover sus hombros. Sé que no quiere admitirlo, pero no tiene otra opción.

-Eh… bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… creo que si – suelta una risa

Ambos reímos. Bien, puede que ayer no haya sido un buen día para ambos. Pero puedo tratar de llevar una buena relación con mi hermanastro.

-Está bien, solo por eso te perdono.

-Entonces… ¿Desde el principio? – me estira su mano para que se la estreche y lo hago.

-Porque no. Soy Akane y soy tu nueva hermana.

-Soy Ranma y no somos hermanos, solo eres la hija del esposo de mi mamá.

-¡Eso te estaba diciendo ayer! Pero tú no parabas de insistir que eras mi hermano – le reprocho con una sonrisa, pero él no sonríe.

-¿Quieres que seamos hermanos? No creo que pueda hacerlo, es decir, te vi desnuda y eso sería traumático para mí y…

-¡Para! ¿Qué paso con lo de empezar desde el principio?

-Solo estaba bromeando – me golpea de manera amistosa el hombro –No somos hermanos para aclarar, eres mi hermanastra y podemos llevarnos bien. Vivimos en la misma casa y si nos llevamos mal no creo que sea una buena convivencia, suficiente tienes con el padre que tienes.

Me encojo de hombros. Eso es algo que no me interesa.

-No será por mucho tiempo de todos modos. Estaré agradecida si no lo vuelvo a ver.

-Anoche… bueno yo, no sabía lo de tu mamá. Lo siento mucho.

Parpadeo un par de veces y algo que me dijeron me sorprende mucho. Algo que no me cabe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pensé que no eras una persona agradable y me dijeron que no te llevabas bien con todo el mundo, pensé que me odiabas y ahora, ahora estas siendo amable conmigo. Hasta me seguiste corriendo desde la casa.

-Es cierto, no me llevo bien con todo el mundo, pero es que no hay muchos en quien confiar. Y no te odio, solo tuve un mal día y si te hablo ahora, si quiero tener una buena relación contigo ahora es porque eres mi hermanastra y tengo que protegerte como a una.

-Anoche no lo hiciste, me dejaste tirada y te divertiste en el momento que papá estaba retándome.

Ranma cierra los ojos con fuerza y tapa su cara.

-¡Lo sé! Soy un imbécil. Pero estaba borracho y cuando estoy en ese estado me comporto como un idiota ¿Eso lo puede justificar?

Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Parece avergonzado y para eso es suficiente castigo.

-Puede, de todas formas hoy no voy contigo. Ha decir verdad no se si vaya a ir. Seguramente papá me castigó.

-No lo hizo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – lo miro sorprendida.

El solo se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Créeme, hoy podrás salir. Además tu papá llegará tarde, pero mi madre ya sabe que vamos a salir y tu papá a lo mejor también lo sepa.

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te castiga? – pregunto casi riéndome.

-Bueno, tengo mis ventajas – me guiña un ojo y se pone de pie –Y tengo que confesar algo, no te seguí desde la casa. Tome mi auto, pero como es una sola vía no pude meter el carro hasta acá así que te seguí corriendo. Así que hermanita nos vamos a casa en el auto, pero primero tenemos que ir a recoger a Ranko de casa de una amiga.

-En primer lugar, no me llames "hermanita" y en segundo lugar, eres un tramposo.

Ambos caminamos por el parque hasta su auto.

-Corres muy rápido, no es hacer trampa es necesidad hermanita.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, no creo que vaya acostumbrarme a que me llame así.

-Ya cállate y vámonos.

..

..

 **Hola chicos. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y no voy a parar hasta terminar este fic ¿Por qué estoy subiendo mas seguido? Bueno, no tengo clases hasta el martes y como mañana tengo que dedicarme a estudiar y esta semana va a ser pesada quise adelantar algo corto.**

 **Muy pronto volveré con mas y espero que les siga gustando.**


	5. el baile de disfraces

**-CAPITULO 5-**

-¿Te gusta este conjunto? – pregunto por quinta vez Ukyo mientras me modelaba otro vestido de su armario.

Yo revisaba la revista _teen_ sobre "¿Quién tiene más la razón?" Alce un poco la mirada y fingí sorpresa al ver si otro vestido, este era de color negro corto hasta el muslo, tenía un poco de escote pero tampoco era tan revelador. Los anteriores a decir verdad no me gustaron mucho, este hace que el color de su cabello realce al punto de parecer un poco rubio.

-¡Esta estupendo! – dije alzando mi dedo meñique.

Ukyo pone los ojos en blanco y se voltea al espejo.

-Eso dijiste de los otros – se va vuelta y observa como se ve su trasero –Pero… no esta tan mal ¿Verdad? ¡Bien! Voy a confiar en tu gusto.

Yo estoy esperando a que Ukyo termine de escoger su ropa, ella tuvo la amabilidad de prestarme un vestido suyo, yo escogí un azul oscuro ajustado, con mangas encaje hasta los codos y un poco en el pecho también, tiene un pequeño escote que hace ver mis pechos grandes, me llega hasta unos tres dedos más arriba de las rodillas. Dice que es conservador, pero para mi gusto está muy bien.

Después de que llegamos a casa después de recoger a Ranko, ella y yo nos fuimos a comer algo a la cocina mientras Ranma se daba un baño para volver a salir y buscar a su novia. Ranko y yo nos quedamos conversando cuando Ukyo paso por la casa para recogerme, Ranma la había llamado y le había dicho que ya estábamos ahí. Mi pequeña hermanastra invito a una amiga a quedarse en su casa ese día hasta que llegara su madre, así que yo me fui con Ukyo.

-Ven aquí, te maquillaré un poco – Ukyo pone una silla frente a su espejo, yo dejo la revista sobre la cama y voy hacia ella –Como el vestido es de ese color no necesitaremos tanto maquillaje.

-Te gusta esto de maquillar ¿no? – digo sonriendo mientras ella toma mi rostro para analizarlo.

-Bueno, no es por alardear pero, yo pinto a la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela – sonríe pero no tanto ya que está concentrada escogiendo los colores indicados.

-Entonces vendré a buscarte desde Tokio solo para que me maquilles, en realidad, soy pésima en esto.

-¿Es cierto que solo te quedas por las vacaciones? Sería cool que te quedaras viviendo aquí. Llevo un día conociéndote y ya me caes bien.

Ambas reímos. Ukyo me coloca un poco de base y rubor.

-No te vayas a mover –me advierte. Siento como pasa una brocha pequeña por mis ojos, escucho como murmura en voz baja mientras me maquilla -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

-Humju – digo con la boca cerrada, no quiero moverme.

-¿Qué se siente tener de hermana a Ranma? Digo, lo conozco de la escuela pero siempre ha sido el típico chico rebelde de la clase.

-En realidad, no lo sé. Hasta el momento nos estamos llevando bien – digo soltando mucho aire, creo que exagere en eso de no moverme.

-Me sorprende, el casi nunca suele llevarse bien con las personas. Tiene malas amistades pero… - por un momento se queda pensativa, luego sacude su cabeza y sonríe – Ese no es mi problema, eres tú la que tienes que lidiar con un hermanastro loco.

Me quedo pensando un momento en lo que acaba de decir, para mi, Ranma no es una mala persona. Bueno, puede que haya metido la pata el día de la fiesta, pero tuvo el gesto de seguirme y pedirme disculpas, y hasta el momento se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Creo que empieza a verme como a una hermana. yo nunca tuve hermanos, y esto es raro para mi. No quiero que me llame "hermana" ni nada por el estilo. Porque no me imagino llamarlo así, siento retorcijones de solo pensarlo.

-¿Ahora yo puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pregúntame ahora antes de que te ponga el labial – dice sosteniendo un labial en sus manos.

-¿Te llevas bien con la novia de Ranma?

Ukyo pone los ojos en blanco y me hace una seña para que guarde silencio mientras me coloca el lápiz labial.

-No nos llevamos bien, pero tampoco nos llevamos mal. Es como… una política de popularidad en la escuela, tu sabes, ella es la chica sexy pero no por serlo es la más popular así que se jacta de la popularidad de otros para ser popular ella.

Ukyo se da cuenta de la miro de una manera muy extraña y se hecha a reír. Mi mirada literalmente es "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

-Shamppo no siempre estuvo en la escuela. Ella vino de China y como Ranma y mi primo son los más populares ella se les pego como una lapa. Yo por ser linda y divertida con todos también soy popular pero no tanto como Ranma. Así que Shamppo hizo de todo para conquistarlo y bueno, Ranma es un hombre y están juntos desde hace dos años.

-¿Dos años? – digo sorprendida.

-¡Akane! ¡Dije que no te movieras! Pero mira nada más, te manche ¡Quédate quieta! – me reta mientras toma un pañuelo para limpiarme –Bien, pues todos saben que están juntos aunque Ranma siempre la ha engañado con la mitad de la escuela. No voy a negarlo, Ranma es el chico más atractivo de toda Nerima.

Bueno, no hace falta que me lo diga. Eso lo sé desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Pero no puedo pensar en el cómo un hombre, tengo que pensar en el como un hermanastro. Pero tampoco voy a negar que me pone muy nerviosa cuando me mira de esa manera tan intensa que tiene de hacerlo, y tampoco voy a negar como me encantan sus ojos azules y esos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cuando sonríe.

-Bien, _Vualá –_ se hace a un lado y deja que me mire en el espejo.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Realmente Ukyo es excelente haciendo esto. Toco mi rostro y veo que no uso mucho maquillaje, tengo sombra en mis ojos y un poco de rubor. Y el tono del labial realza el tono de mi piel.

-Definitivamente tengo que dedicarme a maquillas estrellas de cine ¿Tu que dices? – toma su bolsa de maquillaje y se va hacia la cama.

-Parezco otra… - suelto al aire. Luego la miro y sonrío – Sí, definitivamente tienes que hacerlo.

Ella me sonríe y su celular empieza a vibrar. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y suelta un bufido.

-¿¡Es enserio!? Esto no puede ser – se levanta y recorre su cuarto hasta llegar al armario donde lo abre y saca una funda de color negra –No pensé que fuera capaz la loca esa, pero, siempre cuando se trata de Kodashi uno puede tomar precauciones.

Yo sigo de pie con el vestido en la mano ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Me empiezo a vestir o no? me mira como si estuviera muy fastidiada y saca dos mascaras de baile de la bolsa.

-Kodashi había dicho que quería un tema para la fiesta y quería justamente hacerlo de antifaces para que nadie sepa quién es quién ¿No está loca? Y ahora a último momento dice que el que no va con su antifaz no entrará a la fiesta.

-¿hay que ir más elegantes? – pregunto mirando el vestido. No es que no sea elegante, es semielegante y además muy lindo.

-Estamos muy bien, pero si los chicos pensaban que iban a ir con pantalones y camisetas ordinarias están muy equivocados. Kodashi es una persona muy rica y siempre cuando hace alguna fiesta se le ocurre alguna idea loca. Pero sus fiestas son las mejores – dice mirándome mientras afirma con la cabeza.

-Pero yo no tengo antifaz, no me dejarán entrar.

Me sonríe y agita un antifaz en el aire.

-Ese no es problema pequeña hermanastrita, siempre pienso en todo. Cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa y Ranma dijo que no estabas fui al centro comercial, vi este y me encanto, pensé que tu no sabrías si había que ir con antifaz así que compre este y el otro por si acaso. Y mira, te pusiste el vestido que pensaba ponerme y el antifaz. Pero no hay ningún problema porque el negro me encanta y se me ve muy bien.

Me sonrojo un poco.

-¿Entonces no tenemos ningún problema?

-Claro que no, pero la verdad esperaba que no saliera con alguna locura. Ahora nos toca ir con antifaz. Pero, pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea.

-A mí tampoco me desagrada la idea.

Me acerco a ella y tomo un antifaz de color azul oscuro. Parece que Ukyo siempre tiene todo planeado, y el otro es del color de su vestido. Me sorprende saber que ella tiene cada detalle calculado, definitivamente es excelente.

-Tendremos que hacernos un peinado para colocar bien nuestros antifaces.

Asiento emocionada y nos ponemos manos a la obra.

..

Me miro en el espejo y me sorprendo al ver a esa chica tan linda y sexy que está ahí. El vestido me queda justo a la medida, tengo el cabello recogido y con algunos mechones cayendo sobre mi frente. El antifaz está colocado perfectamente con el peinado.

Me volteo y miro a Ukyo ella también se ve preciosa y apenas la reconozco con el antifaz. Me sonríe y toma su bolso de mano.

-Bien, Ryoga ya llegó. Vámonos – bajamos las escaleras y nos despedimos de su padre que nos advierte que nos cuidemos y lleguemos temprano.

Cuando salimos de casa veo el auto de Ryoga parqueado y a este parado apoyado en el capo del auto. Al vernos se para correctamente y puedo ver su cara de sorpresa, no puedo evitar sonreír. Es la primera vez que un chico me mira así, de esa manera. Dejo escapar un suspiro y sigo a Ukyo que se dirige hacia su primo.

-Supongo que no se te cae la baba por mi ¿Verdad? – dice en un tono burlon.

-Hola Akane – dice con voz nerviosa. No puedo evitar sonrojarme aun mas de lo que estoy.

Ukyo pone los ojos en blanco y sube al auto.

-Para que me molesto en saludar – murmura mientras se mira por el retrovisor.

Ryoga parece que no la vio ni la escucho. Se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano para besarla. Siento una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo y mi corazón late muy rápido. Ryoga no lleva antifaz y cuando me doy cuenta lo tiene en el bolsillo de su pantalón, casi se puede caer. Lleva un pantalón de seda negro y una camisa blanca de botones. Su cabello esta peinado y sus ojos cafés me miran iluminados.

-Estas realmente hermosa ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante esta noche? – dice aun sosteniéndome la mano.

Suelto una risa y miro a Ukyo. ¡Por Dios estoy muy nerviosa!

-No pensé que esta fiesta fuera tan formal.

-Las fiestas de Kodashi siempre lo son- dice Ryoga.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada de parejas de bailes ni nada por el estilo. Ya súbanse que quiero irme antes de que a mi papá se le ocurra no dejarme salir – dice Ukyo desde el auto.

Ryoga pone los ojos en blanco mientras sonríe.

-Ven – me guía hasta la parte de atrás y me abre la puerta como todo un caballero.

Vamos en el auto y no es difícil darme cuenta de que Ryoga cada tanto está mirándome por el retrovisor mientras escucha a su prima hablar sobre las vacaciones y sobre una tal Rioky que quiere quitarle al chico más lindo del colegio. Bueno, aparte de Ranma, creo que para ella ese otro chico es más lindo que Ranma.

Ryoga no habla mucho, más se la pasa mirándome, algo que me incomoda un poco pero al mismo tiempo me gusta.

-Bien, llegamos – dice Ukyo arreglándose por última vez el maquillaje.

Después de media hora de viaje en carro, donde no me fije mucho en el paisaje ya que estaba oscuro y también ya que sentía la mirada de Ryoga sobre mí, cosa que me distrajo mucho, llegamos rápidamente.

Bajamos y la mayoría de los chicos que están bajando de sus autos tienen antifaces y están muy bien vestidos. La casa de Kodashi es ostentosa. Tiene figuras de mármol en la entrada y una fuente enorme. La casa es gigantesca y tiene meseros disfrazados como de payasos de la edad antigua sirviendo copas de vino.

-No les hagas caso a esos tipos, Kodashi siempre los contrata pero pasada las diez desaparecen y esto se vuelve una completa locura.

-¿Por qué? – la miro curiosa.

-Cuando Kodashi se emborracha comienza la verdadera fiesta – dice riendo.

-Es cierto, la última vez la fiesta termino a las seis de la mañana y todos los temas que elige para su fiesta termina literalmente en la fuente – dice Ryoga que camina a mi lado mientras toca mi hombro, creo que quiere abrazarme, pero por ahora me siento nerviosa como para dejarlo.

-Osea, que… ¿Estos antifaces pueden que terminen en la fuente? – pregunto haciéndome a un lado para que Ryoga no termine empujándome por error.

-Exacto – dice Ukyo mientras me toma del brazo para entrar a la casa.

La música resuena en mi cabeza. El sonido del bajo hace que mi corazón se acelere sumándole la gente que desconozco. Todos nos quedan mirando al entrar, las chicas, los chicos, absolutamente todos. Llega un mesero y nos ofrece vino cosa que acepto rápidamente porque tener la mirada de todos encima de mi hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Me tomo la copa de un solo trago y cierro los ojos fuertemente. Este vino es muy fuerte.

-Hey, dicen que el vino marea más rápido que la cerveza – dice Ryoga a mi oído.

-Ven Akane, te presentaré a Kodashi – Ukyo me jala antes de que pueda darle una respuesta a Ryoga.

Veo a otro mesero cerca y Ukyo toma otras dos copas y me sonríe cómplice al darme una copa a mí. Siento miradas clavadas en mi espalda y eso hace que beba un poco más de mi vino refinado. Entramos por un pasillo que nos conduce hacia una cocina muy amplia, el suelo es de mármol y el mesón de mármol negro. Parece que aquí todo es de mármol. La puerta que da al inmenso patio es de vidrio y las ventanas también. Hay un grupo de chicos hablando y tomando al parecer vodka y tequila. No reconozco a ninguno ya que todos llevan antifaz.

Nos miran y luego vuelven a lo suyo, pero aun siento que alguien me está mirando y sea quien sea hizo que mi piel se erizada completamente. Doy otro trago y Ukyo me lleva hacia una chica muy hermosa. Lleva un vestido blanco de cola larga y unos zapatos de tacón que la hacen ver alta, su cabello cae en una cascada de rizos hasta su espalda y su antifaz con plumas la hace ver hermosa.

-¡Vaya! Esta vez pusiste mucho esfuerzo – dice Ukyo mientras la besa en la mejilla –Te quiero presentar a Akane Tendo, es hermana de Ranma.

-Hermanastra – corrijo. Las dos me miran y siguen hablando.

-¿Así que ella es? Me han hablado mucho de ti. Soy muy amiga de Ranma y sabía que vendrías hoy – La hermosa mujer se me acerca y besa mi mejilla, pero no pega su rostro al mío si no que usa un sofisticado beso en el aire –Me llamo Kodashi Kuno, es un placer conocerte.

-Mucho gusto, y… gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta.

Suelta una risa corta y refinada. Vaya esta chica si que tiene clase…

-Ni que lo digas, los amigos pero en este caso… hermanastras de mi amiga Ranma son mis amigas también.

-¿Tus padres cuando vienen? – pregunta Ukyo.

Ella inicia una conversación con Kodashi la cual al parecer no es de mi incumbencia porque no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dicen. Observo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que en la puerta hay un chico observándome. Lleva una camisa negra al igual que su pantalón y sus zapatos. Su antifaz también es negro. Tiene desabotonada la camisa por el pecho, un par de botones que hacen ver su piel un poco bronceada y tentadora. Me sonrojo porque no me quita la mirada de encima ¿Quién es? Si no fuera por su antifaz y por la poca luz que hay en la cocina lo reconocería… eso creo. Tiene una copa de vino en su mano, la mueve lentamente y luego la lleva a sus labios, y como si fuera algo hipnótico sin que me dé cuenta estoy haciendo lo mismo, estoy imitando sus pasos. Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato, no podía despegar mi mirada de sus ojos.

-Akane ¿Me escuchas? – mi cuerpo se estremece cuando Ukyo me toma del brazo. Asiento con la cabeza y luego vuelvo a mirar hacia el chico desconocido pero este ya no estaba.

-Sí, eh… si ¿Qué sucede? – miro a Ukyo y luego a Kodashi, pero ella tampoco está.

-Que vayamos a dar una vuelta de popularidad para instalarnos en un sitio y tomar un poco y quien sabe, bailar.

Asiento con la cabeza, quien sabe que vuelva a ver aquel muchacho que hizo que mi piel se erizara sin que me tocara o hablara.

Ya conocí a la mayoría de amigos de Ukyo, Ryoga sigue pegado a mí, Ranma no está por ningún lado cosa que me preocupa… no tanto pero me preocupa un poco ya que me dijo que vendría y también sigo aquí bebiendo vino y sintiendo como este hace que mi cabeza de un poco de vueltas.

Como Ukyo había dicho Kodashi está bailando con un chico en el salón y ya no lleva su antifaz, de hecho, algunos chicos se lo han quitado y ya veo cervezas en mano y antifaces volando por toda la casa. Me rio al verla muy feliz, incluso yo me siento muy feliz.

-¡Te dije que esto no iba a durar mucho! – grita Ukyo mientras da saltitos y baila sola.

Yo también la imito pues me siento tan ligera y tan feliz. Nosotras seguimos usando nuestros antifaces ya que Kodashi antes de quitarse el suyo dijo que al que duraba o a los que duraban con su antifaz toda la noche les regalaría un viaje en su barco por toda la isla. Así que no pienso perder ese premio y al parecer algunos tampoco. Otros se han dado por vencidos y lanzan los antifaces al aire mientras bailan y beben cervezas.

Un chico se acerca a nosotros y toma a Ukyo de la mano y se la lleva a la pista de baile. Yo me río y le hago una seña para que se divierta. Ella apunta con su dedo a Ryoga, tal vez para advertirle que me cuide. Siento la mano de Ryoga bajar por mi brazo y unir su mano con la mía. Mi corazón empieza a latir y con la otra mano me pasa una cerveza.

-Salud – dice gritando un poco a mi oído.

Yo río y tomo mi cerveza. Me siento ligera y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero no tanto como para decir que estoy borracha, aunque sea un poco. Tomo de la mano a Ryoga y lo llevo a la pista de baile. Me toma de la cintura y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, de reojo veo a Kodashi que hasta los zapatos se ha quitado y comenzó a brincar como loca. Al parecer es un poco mas bajita que yo. Suelto una risa y apunto hacia ella mostrándole a Ryoga, este se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Bailamos y Ryoga en momento me abraza por la cintura y se pega a mi. No niego que muero por besarlo, pero es un deseo que nace del alcohol. Simplemente, quiero besar a alguien que me guste, quiero besar a alguien y arrepentirme mañana, solo tuve un novio y nuestros besos fueron recatados. Rodeo a Ryoga por el cuello. El ladea su cabeza para besarme y siento como sus labios rozan mis mejillas. Los bellos se me ponen de punta, pero quiero ser un poco coqueta con el asi que volteo la cabeza y sonrío. El suelta un suspiro y sonríe también y seguimos bailando. Me toma de la cintura y me da vueltas.

De repente me suelta y hay un chico llamándolo. Él lo mira y este le dice algo al oído, Ryoga se me acerca riendo.

-¿Me esperas un momento? Un amigo acaba de hacer el ridículo con una chica y está vomitando en el patio. Me necesitan.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo tengo que buscar el baño – grito a su oído. Este se aparta bruscamente mientras se ríe. Y yo también lo hago.

Camino entre la gente y me arrepiento de no haberle preguntado a Kodashi en que cuarto de su gigantesca casa quedaba su cuarto. Casi voy dando traspiés y gracias al cielo estos zapatos no son tan altos. Mientras camino una chica me mira diciendo "Hey Hola" y me da una lata de cerveza cerrada. La abro y empiezo a beber, le doy un pequeño abrazo amistoso y sigo mi camino. No sé porque pero voy riéndome por lo que acabo de hacer. Sigo caminando por la casa y me rio muy alto al darme cuenta de que regrese a la sala. Me doy la vuelta y decido subir las escaleras. Mi pie tropieza y alguien me agarra del brazo para sostenerme. Digo gracias rápidamente por mi torpeza y sigo mi camino.

Llego al segundo piso y aquí también hay personas, pero no muchas como en la parte de abajo, creo que vienen aquí a conversar. Sin pensarlo dos veces voy abriendo puerta por puerta para encontrar el baño ¿Una oficina? No, ¿Un cuarto? No. para mi suerte la tercera puerta es el baño. Entro y hago lo que tengo que hacer. Me sorprende ver que mi maquillaje sigue intacto y el antifaz no se ha movido de su puesto. Ukyo realmente hace un buen trabajo y gracias a ella creo que ganaré ese viaje. Me guiño el ojo a mí misma y salgo del baño.

Choco con un cuerpo y doy un paso hacia atrás. Es el chico que había visto cuando había llegado, el que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

-Eres tu… - digo mientras trato de salir del baño. El me detiene y pego un grito de sorpresa cuando me mete en el baño con el -¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Puedes ser guapo y todo lo que quieras pero no tienes derecho en meterme al baño! ¡Ya hice pipi!

-¡Definitivamente estas muy borracha! – intenta parecer serio pero luego suelta una risa.

Entonces veo esos hoyos, busco sus ojos al instante y son azules, los azules que me hacen poner nerviosa.

-¿Ranma? – intento tocar su rostro para quitar su antifaz, pero este retira mi mano.

-Si, soy yo – dice ahora estando serio.

Yo estoy entre la puerta del baño y su cuerpo. Quiero retirarme pero mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Pensé que no vendrías ¿Dónde está Shamppo?

-Ella y Kodashi no son muy amigas que digamos. Akane ese no es el punto. Te estuve observando toda la noche y… - suelta un suspiro y se saca el antifaz. Al hacerlo mi corazón da un vuelco, su rostro es tan perfecto, sus ojos son tan perfectos, sus labios son tan perfectos que me provoca… -Te estuve observando y ya estas ebria, ni siquiera puedes caminar bien y no me gusta que estés así con Ryoga yo… yo tengo que cuidarte así que te llevaré a casa.

-Pero no quiero irme – digo llevando la vista de sus labios a sus ojos.

El parece darse cuenta y deja de respirar por un segundo. Cierra los ojos y coloca cada brazo a cada lado de mí. Se acerca y respira profundamente. Abre los ojos y me mira muy serio.

-Akane, no me vayas hacer llevarte por las malas – advierte con una voz ronca.

¿Por las malas? A mí nadie me lleva por las malas.

-No, yo vine con Ryoga y con Ukyo, así que me quedaré con ellos – cruzo los brazos por detrás de mi espalda como una niña pequeña y lo miro retadoramente.

-Ukyo esta ebria y seguramente se quedará durmiendo aquí como siempre y por ningún motivo dejaré que te vayas con Ryoga – dice casi gritando. Abro la boca y enseguida la cierro.

No sé por qué, no sé si deba al efecto del alcohol en mis venas. Pero empiezo a reír, Ranma me mira parpadeando sorprendido y confundido. Entonces tomo aire y lo empujo suavemente con un dedo.

-Tú crees que por ser mi hermanastro puedes darme ordenes ¿no? pues te digo algo Ranma. No puedes venir y encerrarme en el baño para decirme que estoy pasada de copas y me llevarás a casa, yo me voy con Ukyo y con Ryoga y nos vamos juntos.

-No somos hermanastros, no lo digas – dice siseando. Cierra los ojos y vuelve abrirlos.

-¿Qué no lo somos? Pasaste todo el día diciéndome hermanita ¿Crees que fue agradable para mí? – lo vuelvo a empujar. El me mira como si estuviera conteniendo la rabia.

-Akane, no me empujes… y si lo dije, lo dije por sacarte de quicio porque sé que no te gusta.

-Pues ahora yo quiero decirlo, hermanito…

No me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estoy de su rostro hasta sentir como nuestros alientos chocan, una corriente recorre mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo, siento una excitación enorme y por el bendito vino no se lo que hago, no quiero pensar o en definitiva no pienso. Pero en este preciso momento choco mis labios con los de Ranma, un beso rápido, un beso que me encanta, un beso que termino ya que caigo en cuenta de lo que hice.

El me mira con los ojos abiertos, sus manos siguen a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me tapo la boca con mis manos. No porque este arrepentida, si no porque quiero seguir besándolo.

-Lo… lo siento yo… - me doy la vuelta para salir del baño, pero en un rápido movimiento Ranma me da la vuelta y pega su cuerpo contra el mío -¿Qué haces? – miro sus ojos que están tan cerca y siento sus labios cerca de los míos. Esta excitación golpea mi pecho y mi estómago y mis manos automáticamente se posan en su pecho.

-No empieces algo que no vas a terminar – dicho esto toma mis labios con fuerza.

Su boca abre la mía, busca mi lengua y ladeamos nuestras cabezas para tener un mejor contacto. Me abrazo a Ranma y mis manos recorren su espalda y su cabello, su cuello, su pecho y su rostro. Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas y nuestro beso demasiado apasionado. Me toma de las piernas y me alza, lo abrazo con ellas y muerdo su labio. Ranma gime sobre mi boca y sus manos se posan en mi cintura, agarrándome fuerte, con una mano recorre mi cintura hasta llegar a mi hombro y volver a bajar. Sube sus manos dolorosamente lento hasta agarrar mis omoplatos y luego aferrarme a su cuerpo. Su mano sostiene mi cabeza y parace que fuera a comerme a besos. Nuestros labios se mueven eufóricos, hasta nuestros dientes chochan. Como si este beso hubiera estado guardado en el fondo de nuestras almas.

Como si siempre me hubiera gustado Ranma.

Como si desde el momento en que lo vi quede perdida en su mirada.

Como si irremediablemente supiera que estoy tocando suelo peligroso ya que me di cuenta de algo extraordinario.

Me gusta muchísimo mi hermanastro.

…

…

 **Hola chicos, aquí reportándome con otro capitulo de esta entretenida e extraña historia. Ejeje pues gracias a todos por esos comentarios y la verdad me da mucho animo verlos ya que es un motivo para escribir. Esta semana entro en exámenes en mi universidad asi que me voy a tomar mi tiempo para estudiar y para escribir algun otro capitulo. Los quiero mucho y en el próximo respondo todos sus comentarios. Lo prometo. Ahora estoy escribiendo rápido ya que tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana tengo un dia ocupado.**

 **Un beso a todos y muchos saludos.**


	6. Reaccionando

**-CAPITULO 6-**

Es un jueves por la mañana, y estoy conectada en mi laptop esperando a que mi mamá o Yuka se conecten. No he hablado con mi mama desde hace cuatro días y me preocupa un poco. También estoy hablando con Ukyo sobre salir el sábado a comer algo y tomarnos un café, reviso mi página del Facebook y comienzo a ver el perfil de Ukyo. Ella tiene muchos amigos agregados y muchas fotos de fiestas y fotos en el colegio, a simple vista se puede ver que es una de las chicas más populares de Nerima. Me meto a su álbum que se llama "Fiesta de antifaces" veo algunas fotos y me da un poco de alegría verme en ellas. En casi la mayoría. Salgo sonriendo y haciendo muecas junto con ella y Ryoga. A medida que paso las fotos voy dándome cuenta que mis ojos se tornan rojos debido al efecto del alcohol. Hago un sonido de asco cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió. Bueno, cuando recuerdo partes de lo que sucedió.

Lo último que recuerdo fue llegar a casa y vomitar todo el alcohol que ingerí. No recuerdo cuando me fui, no recuerdo casi nada. Es verdad lo que me advirtió Ryoga cuando recién habíamos llegado " _El vino marea mas que la cerveza"_ me arrepiento de haberme excedido con el vino. Lo último que viene a mi cabeza en la fiesta fue ver a Kodashi dando saltos en la sala y diciéndoles a todos sobre un viaje en barco. Creo…

Según lo que me contó Ukyo, Ranma me encontró desmayada en el baño del segundo piso y me llevo a casa. Desde ese día Ranma ha estado muy extraño conmigo, no me habla, me mira mal y por si fuera poco le contó a mi padre que hice el ridículo emborrachándome en una fiesta, no lo dijo por acusarme, lo dijo porque mi padre no paraba de criticarlo y su excusa para defenderse o cambiar el tema fue utilizarme como comparación con él. Obvio mi padre se enfadó conmigo y no me dejo salir por dos días y me obligo a ir a cenas familiares con él y su nueva familia. Ranma no asistió obviamente.

Suelto un bufido y cierro la laptop, ya no quiero seguir viendo las fotos de mi primera fiesta súper cool y saber que hice el ridículo emborrachándome y desmayándome en el baño. Para mi suerte Ranma me encontró. O eso me dijeron…

Quise agradecerle a Ranma por llevarme a casa el día siguiente de la fiesta y lo único que hizo fue mirarme por mucho tiempo, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada? – preguntó en voz baja.

No sabía a lo que se refería. Así que con un poco de temor negué con la cabeza lentamente. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué más habré hecho? Dios, no vuelvo a beber jamás.

Ranma negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Desde ese momento no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra.

Es incomodo verlo por la casa, verlo y no hablarle, la verdad pensé que podríamos tener una buena relación. Extraño escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a mí, extraño escuchar su tonta risa y ver sus hoyuelos, extraño a Ranma. Mi teléfono suena, lo tomo y veo que Ryoga me está llamando.

-¿Ya tienes permiso para salir?

-Creo que sí, mi padre se fue de viaje a no sé dónde y solo esta Nodoka. Ella no es tan gruñona como mi padre.

-¡Genial! Porque hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar.

Me siento en la cama y en mis labios se forma una sonrisa. Ryoga es muy tierno y muy lindo conmigo, a pesar de que he estado castigada siempre me pregunta como estoy y que estoy haciendo, cosas así. Ryoga es la clase de chico que cualquier chica quisiera tener como novio. Es dulce y considerado.

-Suena interesante, ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

-Oh, no. No puedo decirte nada, se supone que es una sorpresa –suelta una risita y me contagia.

-Está bien, no vuelvo a preguntar.

-En una hora paso por ti ¿De acuerdo?

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y acepto.

Bien, tengo una hora. Pero también tengo algo de hambre así que bajo a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich mientras escojo que me voy a poner. Me encuentro con Ranko en el corredor. Ella lleva palomitas en un bol grande, me mira y sonríe cómplice.

-Estas palomitas son de Ranma, pero no vas a decirle nada ¿Verdad?

-¿No tendrás problemas con él? – miro a mi alrededor para estar segura de que nadie nos escucha.

-Claro que no, él puede ir a comprar palomitas si quiere. Además, si las va a compartir con la odiosa de Shamppo, mejor me las como yo.

Lo pienso por un momento, no quiero pensar en cómo se pondría Ranma cuando toman sus cosas sin permiso. Pero, bueno ella tiene razón son solo unas palomitas y si son para la odiosa de Shamppo mejor se las come ella.

No conozco a la novia de Ranma, pero puedo decir que no me agrada. Tal vez es su forma de ser, tal vez lo falsa que parece. Pero no me gusta como novia para Ranma.

-Soy una tumba – le guiño un ojo y me dirijo a la cocina y ella a la sala a ver sus caricaturas.

Abro la nevera y saco los ingredientes necesarios para mi sándwich. Jamón, queso, mayonesa y mostaza. Abro la gaveta y saco el pan y luego tomo un cuchillo de cocina. Estoy concentrada haciendo mi comida que el estruendo de la puerta siendo tumbada hace que brinque del susto y derrame mayonesa en mi camisa. Miro furiosa y veo a Ranma entrando por la cocina con Shamppo hechos una maraña de besos y caricias.

Quiero gritarle que es un imbécil, pero al ver como se besan apasionadamente me callo mis palabras. Shamppo lo toma del cabello y muerde su labio. Ranma la acorrala entre el mesón y su cuerpo, le comienza a dar besos en el cuello y sencillamente esta escena me das nauseas. Me arde la sangre tener que presenciar esto.

-¡Ranma, aquí está tu hermanita! Ups, no sabíamos que estabas aquí – dice Shamppo entre risas.

-No te preocupes, a ella no le interesa. ¿Verdad hermanita?

Azoto el cuchillo en el mesón y lo asesino con la mirada. Ranma la suelta y relaja los hombros mientras me mira de la misma manera que yo lo miro a él.

-¡No soy tu maldita hermana Ranma! Y me das asco, porque tu hermana de verdad está aquí en la casa y seria espantoso ver cómo te revuelcas con tu novia en la cocina– casi lo digo gritando.

Shamppo me lanza una mirada asesina, veo que abrir la boca para decir algo y Ranma enseguida la frena.

-¿Tu quién te crees que eres para criticarme? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ser como la mierda de tu padre para decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? – camina dando unos pasos hacia mí.

Estoy con tanta rabia, y aun no entiendo la verdadera razón pero lo enfrento, no le tengo miedo.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy como mi padre. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho en venir y hacer este tipo de espectáculo con tu novia ¡Llévala a tu habitación o un motel si tantas ganas tienes de tirártela!

Estamos cerca, de reojo veo como Shamppo parece algo asustada. No creo que Ranma vaya a ponerme una mano encima. Estando así de cerca puedo ver como tiene los ojos rojos, y su aliento huele a alcohol. Mi rabia se incrementa y luego miro a Shamppo y me fijo bien en su estado. Ella también tiene un aspecto de haber bebido.

-Son las cinco Ranma ¡Las cinco de la tarde y hueles a alcohol!

Ranma pone los ojos en blanco y se aleja hasta su novia.

-Podrás decir que no eres mi hermana, pero te comportas como una – toma de la mano a Shamppo y salen de la habitación.

Mi respiración es agitada, tengo tanta rabia por dentro que siento ganas de llorar ¿Por qué se porta así conmigo? ¿Por qué primero me odia y luego dice que no y luego me vuelve a odiar? No puedo entenderlo, quiero pero no puedo. Tengo días sin hablar con el, días soportando su mala cara y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Pestañeo rápidamente y comienzo a limpiar lo que ensucie. El apetito se me perdió por completo.

Subo a mi habitación para limpiarme por culpa de la mayonesa. Subo el volumen de mi música ya que no quiero escuchar los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Ranma, es un cerdo. Me pongo un vestido casual y una chaqueta de jean encima. Suelto mi cabello y me pongo una diadema, tomo mi bolso y antes de echar mi celular a el, llamo a mi mamá. De nuevo no me contesta. La llamaré después. Ya le he dejado varios mensajes pidiéndole que me llame, seguramente hoy si me llamará. Prefiero esperar a Ryoga fuera de la casa que seguir escuchando los ruidos de Shamppo gimiendo.

Me siento en la entrada y falta aun unos diez minutos para que Ryoga llegue. Saco mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Ukyo.

 **Tu primo me va a llevar a un lugar genial ¿Tienes alguna idea?**

A los pocos segundos me responde.

 **Vaya, pero que detalle de mi primo. A mí ni me lleva a la esquina jeje pero no te preocupes, no estoy celosa. Y proviniendo de Ryoga seguramente es un lugar cool.**

Sonrío y mi ánimo mejora un poco después del altercado con Ranma y la resbalosa de su novia a quien no tolero.

A los pocos minutos veo el auto de Ryoga llegar, me levanto y camino con algo de prisa hacia el. Me abre la puerta de su coche y me subo. Es un lindo detalle para empezar el día. Bueno, la tarde.

-¿Estas lista?

-No lo se, con tal de que no me lleves a una casa del terror estoy bien. Esas cosas me aterran.

-Por eso se llaman "casa del terror" pero no te preocupes, te llevaré a un lugar más divertido.

Sonrío mientras me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, Ryoga me guiña un ojo y arranca.

-¿Más divertido? No piensas decirme nada hasta que lleguemos ¿Verdad?

Niega con la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio para no reírse. Le doy un empujón amistoso y el suelta a reírse.

-Pero primero, primero te llevaré a comer a un lugar genial – dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy empezando a creer que para ti cualquier lugar es genial.

-¡Este! Este lugar si es genial y no creo que encuentres lugares así en Tokio – salimos y saludo con la mano al señor Saito, el me devuelve el saludo muy amistoso.

-Eso solo puedo decidirlo yo.

-Yo también he estado en Tokio de vacaciones y no creo que haya un lugar como ese en Tokio.

-Ya me estas matando de la curiosidad.

En el camino vamos hablando sobre cosas cotidianas, me está contando como era su infancia y como es su relación con su querida prima. Parece que se tienen mucha estima y la quiere demasiado. También me cuenta sobre que en ciertos días del año va de vacaciones a Corea para visitar a sus abuelos paternos. Así que Ryoga tiene sangre japonesa y sangre coreana lo cual me parece muy interesante.

Pasamos por un túnel que nos lleva hacia una calle no tan amplia como el resto, parece ser una zona residencial de clase media. Pues, donde vive mi papá, donde vive Ukyo y donde vive Kodashi son lugares lujosos. Ahora estoy viendo lo que es el verdadero Nerima. Mujeres caminando con sus hijos pequeños, hombres saliendo de sus trabajos. Repartidores en sus bicicletas llevando alguna entrega de tallarines, mujeres paseando y conversando mientras comen su helado. Hay muchos locales de comida, esto no veo muy por casa de mi papá.

Damos la vuelta en una esquina y paramos como en un callejón. Hay una puerta un poco grande y personas entrando y saliendo de allí.

-Aquí, venden los mejores mariscos de todo Japón. Hamburguesa de pescado, tallarines, camarones a la plancha, todo lo que quieras – dice mientras su expresión esta entre seria y complacida.

-Me encantan los mariscos.

-Bien, entonces bajemos.

Fuimos recibidos por una linda jovencita que nos indicó nuestra mesa. El lugar es muy acogedor, no es tan grande ni lujoso como los lugares que mi padre suele visitar, pero tampoco es tan pequeño e incómodo. Es un restaurante con un toque hogareño, con cuadros familiares y mesas redondas y todo el cuarto iluminado. Nos sentamos en la mesa que queda en la esquina y mientras me maravillo con el menú Ryoga pide un plato como si fuera el que siempre pide, tempura, sashami y sopa miso. Suelto una risa al ver su expresión hambrienta y contenta. Ryoga puede comer de todo, yo en cambio pido sushi.

-Excelente elección, aquí el sushi es delicioso.

-seguro, todo se ve muy rico en el menú.

Cuando llega la comida quedo maravillada ya que no es un poco de porción como suelen servir en otros lugares, aquí te dan mucho y todo se ve y esta tan delicioso. Comemos casi sin hablar ya que estamos disfrutando de nuestros platos y además yo ya venía con hambre ya que Ranma arruino mi apetito.

Luego de terminar de comer agradecemos a la camarera con una sonrisa por la deliciosa comida que nos dieron. Nos subimos al coche y Ryoga me lleva hacia el otro lugar tan genial como el lo describe.

-Ryoga, eso estuvo fabuloso. Ahora te creo cuando dices que no hay lugares así en Tokio, la sazón es increíble – suelto una risa y doy palmaditas en mi estómago.

-La sazón del dueño es incomparable. Por eso me gusta venir a este lugar.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar?

-Iremos al parque de diversiones.

Suelta de manera tan casual que me quedo con la boca abierta ¿Ese era su lugar tan genial? Me mira sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso un parque de diversiones no es genial?

-Bueno si, pero… pero pensé que sería otro lugar ya que has estado muy misterioso.

-Nerima no es tan grande como crees, pero su parque de diversiones es fantástico y hay muchos juegos en que quiero que nos subamos.

No digo nada y dejo que me lleve.

Pasar el día con Ryoga ha sido de lo más genial. Al llegar me compró un algodón de azúcar y nos subimos a varios juegos. El último al que subimos fue la rueda que era gigantesca y hablamos sobre muchas cosas. He conocido muchos lados de Ryoga y puedo decir que es una persona muy agradable además de tímido y que me encanta pasar el tiempo con él. Es muy tierno y sencillo, una persona tranquila y de buenos sentimientos y que de alguna u otra manera me siento atraída hacia él. Pero no tan por completo como esperaba.

Cuando me lleva a casa ya eran las diez de la noche, no estaba llegando tarde pero tampoco tan temprano. Las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, el carro de Nodoka y de Ranma estaban ahí. Me saco el cinturón de seguridad y le sonrío a Ryoga.

-Gracias Ryoga, la pase genial contigo.

-Yo también… - mantiene la mirada fija en el volante y suelta un suspiro – En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no la paso tan bien con alguien.

Mi corazón comienza a latir deprisa, no sé qué decir en estos momentos, no sé si pueda decirle lo mismo. Trato de sonreír y el silencio para mí se vuelve incómodo.

-Me gustas Akane.

Mi respiración se corta, puedo sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojan. No esperaba que Ryoga me dijera que le gusto. Lo miro de reojo y me está mirando, sus ojos cafés me miran con intensidad. Esta inclinado sobre su asiento casi cerca de mí. Ryoga no es desagradable, al contrario, es una persona adorable y me gusta. Pero por alguna maldita extraña razón no puedo corresponderle ahora ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo.

-Ryoga yo… - las palabras salen de mi boca casi solas.

Veo como su expresión se endurece, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. Sentir sus labios sobre mi piel hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer el sábado?

-El sábado… voy a salir con Ukyo, lo siento.

-¿Puedo auto invitarme? – dice un poco incómodo. Me hace gracia su expresión y me río.

-Claro que si ¿Por qué no?

-Bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado.

Me bajo del auto y me despido por última vez agitando la mano en el aire. El hace lo mismo y luego se va, al entrar a casa veo a Nodoka arreglándole el cabello a Ranko. Las miro extrañada y entro lentamente a la casa.

-Hola… ¿Van algún lado?

-Oh, querida ¿Cómo estás? Vamos a ir al aeropuerto, Soun llega y lo vamos a recibir, tal vez nos quedos durmiendo en un hotel para no manejar tan tarde ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunta con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

¿Ir a ver a papá?

-No, yo prefiero quedarme.

Nodoka forma una línea con su boca.

-Bueno, esta bien si quieres quedarte. Hay comida en el microondas, Ranma ya ceno y se fue a su habitación, ten una linda noche querida.

-Nos vemos Akane – se despide Ranko.

-Que les vaya bien – les digo cuando las veo salir por la puerta.

No tengo hambre ahora ya que comí una hamburguesa con Ryoga antes de venir a casa. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Cierro la puerta y para mi tranquilidad y sorpresa no se escucha nada proveniente de la habitación de Ranma. Me meto a darme una ducha y cuando salgo me pongo una pijama. Tomo mi teléfono y busco llamadas perdidas. Ninguna, ni siquiera de mamá.

Suelto un suspiro, me siento en la cama y la llamo.

A la cuarta tonada mi madre contesta, pero su voz suena somnolienta.

-¿Akane?

-Mamá, por fin me contestas. Estaba preocupada por ti, llevo cuatro días sin saber nada de ti – le reprocho. Por el otro lado de la línea oigo como se queja -¿Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo estoy algo cansada – suelta un suspiro –Perdón por no llamar hija, estuve muy liada con el trabajo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Es muy raro escucharla tan apagada, por lo general ella siempre está de un buen ánimo aunque la hayan levantado de dormir. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la extraño.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya? – mi voz suena casi como un susurro.

-Akane, sabes lo que pienso sobre tu relación con tu padre. Deben reforzarla, tienes que llevarte bien con él.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes ¡Me odia! – Grito, luego tomo aire para poder seguir hablando –No tienes idea en la forma en que me mira, no sabes cómo me habla, se lleva mejor con su hijastra que conmigo ¿Y me pides que me lleve bien con él?

-Akane…

-¡Tú me obligaste a venir aquí! ¡Tú me obligaste a tener que soportar su mal temperamento y su odio! ¡No eres tú la que está en mi lugar!

-Es tu padre Akane, y tienes que tratar de llevar una buena relación con él. Estuve hablando con él y le dije sobre mejorar su relación y…

-¿¡Hablaste con el!? – me quedo impresionada, me siento traicionada ¿Desde cuándo se hablan? La única y última vez que hablaron fueron para arreglar mi vuelo hasta aquí. Y ahora me dice que estuvo hablando con el.

-Hija pueda explicarlo mira…

-¿Acaso te quieres deshacer de mí? ¿¡Quieres que desaparezca de tu vida y dejarme con él!? Por eso me mandaste aquí ¿verdad? Por eso no contestas mis llamadas y no me dices nada. Quieres hacerme lo mismo que me hizo mi padre.

-¡Claro que no! – grita y luego escucho como tose fuertemente.

Pero yo estoy tan enojada que no me importa.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar contigo, ¿Por qué no hablas con mi padre mejor? Adiós.

Tiro el teléfono a la cama y caigo en el suelo, lloro, lloro por sentirme tan miserable. Por sentir que el amor de mi madre ya dejo de ser el mismo. He intentado no pensar en ello, pero cuando estaba en Tokio las cosas cambiaron de repente, ella casi siempre llegaba tarde y hablaba con mi papa por correo, nunca me dejo ver sus mensajes. Y ahora hablan por teléfono. También, de repente quiso que viniera a pasar las vacaciones de veranos con él, cuando entre nosotras era costumbre viajar a la montaña y visitar a sus padres.

Me siento tan confundida y excluida. Primero mi madre muere, luego mi padre me abandona y ahora Tami no quiere que regrese a casa.

Yuka no está a mi lado, y Ranma que se supone que es mi hermanastro me odia. No me siento bien en este lugar, de hecho no sé si me sentiría bien regresando a Tokio. Me apoyo a la cama y recojo mis piernas y sigo llorando. Aunque nadie lo entienda y piense que estoy exagerando, tengo el corazón partido, me parte el corazón que Tami me haga lo que me está haciendo y me parte aún más el corazón hablarle como le hablé.

No se cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me quede dormida.

Abro los ojos, aun esta oscuro. Miro por la ventana y está ahora está cerrada, cuando antes estaba abierta. Pestañeo sorprendida, me duele el cuerpo por la incomodidad pero me siento abrigada. Encima de mi hay una cobija blanca tapándome del cuello para abajo.

-¿Pero qué? – mis manos tiemblan cuando siento el olor de Ranma, su perfume impregnado en la cobija.

Siento una corriente subir por mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se sonrojan. ¿Acaso Ranma entro y me dio su cobija? De repente un flash pasa por mi cabeza y su aroma en la cobija hace que recuerde un beso, un beso que me di con Ranma, un beso que nos dimos en el baño. Mi corazón late tan deprisa que siento que va a salir de mi pecho. Ranma y yo nos besamos.

Yo besé a Ranma y este me correspondió.

Ahora entiendo por que me enfurecí al verlo con Shamppo, porque me dolia no hablar con el. Yo había besado a Ranma y lo había olvidado por completo.

Me aferro a la cobija sorprendida por recordar el beso…

Sorprendida por las ganas enormes de querer repetirlo.

…

…

 **Hola chicos, aquí con otro capitulo!**

 **Me tome un tiempo para escribir y hacer mis cosas jeje y hoy tuve tiempo de escribir y subir el cap.**

 **MARA12: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, YO SOY FELIZ DE QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE Y ESPERO TE SIGA LLAMANDO LA ATENCION COMO HASTA AHORA.**

 **MAAT SEJET: GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MAS.**

 **ESMERALDA SAOTOM: GRAAACIAS, JEJE PUES LEER TU COMENTARIO ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR TENIENDO LAS GANAS DE HACERLO. NO TE PREOCUPES QUE NO LO VOY A DEJAR A LA MITAD NI NADA, VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HASTA EL FINAL. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE HAYA GUSTADO UN BESO Y SALUDOS.**

 **LITAPAZ: SIII! SE BESARON! JAJAJAJ HASTA CUANDO LO ESCRIBI ME EMOCIONE!.**

 **NANCYRICOLEON: A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LOS AMORES PROHIBIDOS! JEJE SON MAS INTERESANTES Y LLENOS DE INTENSO ROMANCE.**

 **NINNA TENDO: GRACIAS POR TU LINDO COMENTARIO JEJE PUES ESTOY FELIZ FELIZ PORQUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE. Y NO VOY A PARAR VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SEGUIR LLENANDOLOS DE TENSION JEJE**

 **AKARLY: HOLAA Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. A MI ME GUSTAN LOS AMORES Y LOS BESOS PROHIBIDOS, Y MAS DE UNA RELACION TAN COMPLICADA COMO LA DE ELLOS. SALUDOS.**


	7. un viaje inesperado

**-CAPITULO 7-**

Han pasado dos días y aun no soy capaz de hablar con Ranma sobre el beso. Trato de no toparme con el en la casa ya que me pone muy nerviosa, pero es difícil cuando tenemos que comer en "familia". Ahora estamos cenando, y al parecer Ranma me sigue odiando. Siento un dolor en el pecho y una incomodidad enorme por estar sentada frente a el y cada vez al mirarlo recordar el beso que nos dimos. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hicimos? Tal vez me deje llevar por el vino. Además, busque en internet y leí que el vino es efectivo al momento de aumentar el calor en las personas. Tal vez el vino aumento mi deseo por besar a mi hermanastro.

-¿Estas bien? – me susurra Ranko que esta a mi lado. Yo asiento con la cabeza y trato de dejar de mover mis manos tan nerviosamente debajo de la mesa.

Mi padre no para de hablar con Nodoka sobre sus negocios. Ella también le platica sobre la audiencia que tuvo contra un señor que abuso de un menor de edad. Fijo mi atención en ella mientras pico sin interés la carne. Es preferible disimular que estoy prestando atención a Nodoka que ver a Ranma.

Mi padre sonríe con mucho amor a su esposa. Por un momento mi mente retrocede cuando era apenas una niñita. Mi papá le sonreía asi a Tami, mi cuerpo se inunda de nostalgia y me da mucha pena ver que mi papá mira con esos ojos a otra persona. Aunque Nodoka no me desagrada.

Mi papá se aclara la garganta y todo queda en silencio.

-Akane, después de cenar quiero tener una charla contigo en la sala.

No niego que en este preciso momento mi cuerpo se enfrío totalmente, como si la sangre se fuera. No digo nada, nadie dice nada. Nodoka me mira preocupada ¿Qué hice? ¿Acaso se enteraron de lo de Ranma? No, eso es imposible.

Ranma no me mira.

Terminamos la cena en silencio, Nodoka sonríe con su típica sonrisa de ama de casa entregada a su hogar y le pide a Ranko que le ayude a retirar los platos. Ranma murmura un "gracias" y se retira no sin antes lanzarme una mirada. Al momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran revivo el beso, y se que estoy completamente sonrojada. Agacho la mirada y espero que se vaya.

Mi padre se pone de pie y me mira muy serio.

-Sígueme Akane.

Sin chistar lo sigo.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, me hace un gesto con la mano para que tome asiento. Esto me está poniendo nerviosa y no quiero ni sentarme, pero aun así lo hago. Mi padre camina de lado a lado hasta que se queda quiero con el codo apoyado en la encimera de la chimenea.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – suelto de repente, ya que el silencio me estresa.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? – no me mira, su voz ya no suena seria si no que cautelosa.

Entonces Tami llega a mi mente y se que no he hablado con ella después de tener esa discusión. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuera y la preocupación me invade. ¿Por qué me pregunta esto?

-No, hablamos hace dos días ¿Por qué?

Mi padre vuelve a caminar lentamente por la sala hasta que al fin se sienta en el sofá que esta adyacente de donde yo estoy. Cruza sus dedos sobre su mentón y respira profundo.

-Estuvimos hablando y quedamos de acuerdo en que te mudes aquí.

Sus palabras me dejan en shock.

-¿Qué dices? – lo miro con el ceño tan fruncido que duele.

-Hemos estado hablando desde que viniste aquí y… quedamos de acuerdo en que tienes que venir a vivir aquí, a Nerima, conmigo – dice acentuando cada última palabra.

Me levanto de golpe y exploto.

-¿¡Acaso se volvieron locos!? ¿¡Porque querría yo quedarme aquí contigo!? – camino de un lado a otro, como un tigre enjaulado.

Mi padre reacciona y se pone de pie también. Me mira disgustado.

-Cuidado como hablas, jovencita. Tami solo quiere lo mejor para ti – dice con voz dura.

-¿¡Lo mejor para mí!? ¿Después de que nos abandonaste? ¿Después de pasar ¡Años! Sin saber de ti y lo único que recibíamos eran un mísero cheque tuyo cada mes?

-Akane

-¿Y desde cuando hablan? ¿Desde cuándo son los grandes amigos? – suelto un bufido, coloco la mano en mi frente tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esto. Es simplemente ridículo –No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí, yo vivo en Tokio, con Tami, con mi madre.

-¡Tu madre esta muerta! ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Tami es tu madrastra.

Lo miro sorprendida, la rabia me come por dentro. ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible?

-¡Tami me crio! Algo que tu no hiciste, tu no mereces llamarte padre – mis palabras le llegaron como una bala ya que vi como dio un tras pies hacia atrás – y no puedes obligarme a vivir aquí, ni tu ni Tami.

Mi padre también parece tan incómodo y alterado como yo, hasta algo dolido. Pasa su mano por su rostro con frustración.

-No se trata de lo que quieres, Akane. Esta decisión ya esta tomada – suelta un suspiro –Sé que te desagrada la idea de vivir conmigo, es incómodo para los dos, pero no hay otro remedio.

-¡Tú me odias! No puedo creer que Tami me esté haciendo esto, me va a escuchar – niego con la cabeza, los ojos me pican y me siento tan traicionada como furiosa.

Me dispongo a salir de la sala para llamar a Tami y pedirle una maldita explicación.

-¡Tiene cáncer! – me detengo al instante. Como si el grito de mi padre fuera una bala que atravesara mi espalda y todo mi pecho.

Siento como el aire se me va, volteo lentamente. Lo observo en silencio ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Cáncer? El aspecto perfecto de mi padre acaba de desaparecer y como por arte de magia los años que tiene encima se marcan en su rostro. Parece más viejo de lo que aparenta.

-Le detectaron cáncer hace dos meses, está muy avanzado y es un caso terminal. Por eso te mando aquí, por eso quiere que vivas aquí, no quiere que pases por esa enfermedad, no quiere que la veas mal. Ella no quiere que la veas morir.

Mi alma acaba de partirse en pedazos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, corro hasta mi habitación. No puedo pensar, no puedo digerir la noticia ¿Cáncer? Al llegar a mi habitación casi derrumbándome tomo el teléfono, mis manos tiemblan, mi rostro está inundado de lágrimas. Con los dedos temblorosos busco el número de Tami. Mi cuerpo tiembla, el miedo crece cada vez más. Nunca me había sentido así. El único dolor que pase antes, fue cuando mi padre me abandono. Me sentí tan rechazada y despreciada por él.

 _Por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien. Que todo sea una mentira._ Repito una y otra vez me repito.

No me contesta. Esto no puede estar pasando. Sigo sollozando fuertemente mientras tomo mi maleta y como puedo meto todo lo que encuentro en ella. Mi padre entra a mi habitación hecho una furia y muy procupado.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – pregunta desde la puerta.

-Me voy… - murmuro entre sollozos - ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

La maleta está muy pesada, maldita sea. Un momento, en casa tengo más ropa. Tiro la maleta al suelo y tomo una mochila donde están mis papeles y algo de dinero que tengo.

-¿Piensas irte a Tokio? ¿A esta hora? Akane, entiende que ella no quiere que la veas así – me toma de los hombros y yo violentamente me aparto de él.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – Grito, mi respiración es violenta -¡Así me tenga que ir en autobús voy a verla!

-¡No seas absurda! Mañana puedes irte o pasado mañana yo te llevaré al aeropuerto.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados! – Tomo mi mochila de nuevo y veo a Nodoka y Ranko en la puerta asustadas.

-¡Akane! – grita mi padre, trata de tomarme de nuevo de los hombros pero me aparto de él.

-¡No pienso abandonarla como tú nos abandonaste! ¡Cómo me abandonaste desde que era una niña que necesitaba a su padre! ¿¡Porque me odias tanto!?

-Yo no te…

-¡Soun! – grita Nodoka. Ella lo mira desaprobatoriamente – Por Dios es su madre.

Ranko tiene las manos sobre su boca, parece como si fuera a llorar.

-Pero ella…

-Yo la llevaré – Ranma aparece en la puerta con una llave en la mano. Me hace un gesto para que salga y sin pensarlo dos veces lo sigo.

-¡Ni pienses que dejaré que se valla contigo! – mi papá trata de interponerme el paso pero Nodoka se lo impide.

-No hables así de mi hijo como si yo no estuviera presente.

-La llevaré a ver a su madre que está enferma, cosa que tú no entiendes. No arruines más la poca relación que tienes con tu única hija.

Sin mirar a nadie, sigo a Ranma hasta que salimos de la casa y escucho a mi padre discutir con Nodoka. No puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea Tami, siento el estómago hecho un nido de ansiedad que tengo ganas de vomitar. Respiro profundamente y sigo tratando de marcar a Tami, pero no me contesta. Acomodo mi mochila en el hombro para que no se caiga, Ranma se sube al auto y yo también.

-¿Habrán vuelos para Tokio a esta hora? – mi voz suena acelerada por toda la conmoción.

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Ranma maneja como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no hago caso a eso ya que sigo intentando llamar a Tami pero no contesta, le he mandado millones de mensajes, incluso le escribí a Yuka para que fuera a casa a verla. Llegamos al aeropuerto rápidamente, y casi corremos para preguntar en la taquilla si hay vuelos disponibles a esta hora.

-Lo siento, los vuelos se agotaron, pero sale uno mañana a primera hora.

-Mañana ya estaría en Tokio – murmuro mordiéndome las uñas. Miro suplicante a la señorita -¿Esta segura que no tiene? Es absurdo que no hayan – digo casi gritando. La chica me mira un poco asustada e incómoda, como si no supiera que responder.

-Akane, cálmate – Ranma me toma de los hombros y me aparta del mostrador con suavidad -¿Segura que no tiene más asientos disponibles? Es un caso de vida o muerte.

Miro su nombre en su carnet, se llama Lucy. Ella me mira a mí y luego a Ranma, su gesto es de tristeza y preocupación. A simple vista se ve que se siente muy impotente.

-Por favor – murmuro.

-Lo siento de verdad. Es por la época del año, las familias viajan mucho a Shibuya. Ustedes saben, es verano para algunos y aprovechan para visitar el lugar – se muerde el labio con impotencia y me mira – Lo siento mucho jovencita. Pero tengo vuelos disponibles a primera hora del día.

Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Quiero seguir intentado preguntar por asientos disponibles, no lo sé, tal vez así encuentre uno. Como dicen, como dice Tami "A veces hay que repetir las cosas hasta que salgan"

-Muchas gracias – Ranma me toma del brazo con suavidad y me lleva fuera.

Estamos caminando pero me detengo, no quiero ir al estacionamiento, no quiero irme a casa y esperar a mañana para poder viajar. Prefiero tomar un autobús, aunque sean muchas horas de viaje seguramente llegaré mañana.

-Ranma, enserio gracias – Ranma se detiene un poco mas adelante, me mira frunciendo el ceño, como si no supiera de lo que hablo –No puedo irme, o por lo menos tengo que ir a una terminal para tomar un autobús. Pero agradezco que me trajeras, no puedo ir a casa ahora.

-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a casa? – suelta un suspiro, como si fuera a reír.

Lo miro con los labios entreabiertos. Sorprendida.

-Akane, te llevaré donde tu madre – se acerca a mí, me toma de los hombros tiernamente y sonríe –Nos iremos en mi auto, no me importa las horas que demoremos, pero yo te llevaré. Estarás allá a primera hora o tal vez más, pero con suerte llegaremos – dice mirando su reloj.

-Ranma, no tienes que hacer esto. No es tu obligación – mi intento de una risa suena muy tonta –Tú tienes cosas mucho mejores que hacer, yo puedo viajar sola.

-No digas tonterías – frunce el ceño y me zarandea con delicadeza –No voy a dejar que viajes sola y peor en ese estado.

-Pero Ranma, son muchas horas de viaje – mis manos temblorosas se apoyan en las suyas que siguen en mi hombro.

-He conducido mucho más lejos, créeme.

Mis ojos se humedecen, el rostro de Ranma ahora cambia. Se pone muy serio al verme llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo que está haciendo por mí es algo que para mí significa muchísimo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo. Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y me apretó en su pecho. Ranma parece no reaccionar al principio pero poco a poco se va relajando y coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza y con la otra me rodea.

-Muchas gracias – digo sobre su pecho – No sé por qué haces esto por mí, pero gracias.

-Lo hago porque me importas muchísimo – su voz suena casi en un susurro.

Me aparto sorprendida, pero no me alejo mucho. Mi corazón está latiendo tan deprisa y mucho más al escuchar lo que dijo. ¿Le importo? ¿Le importo como qué? Sus ojos azules me observan nerviosos, cansados, asustados e intensos. Ahora puedo fijarme que tiene un poco de ojeras de bajo de sus hermosos ojos. Miro sus labios y siento unas ganas enormes de probarlos de nuevo. Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos y me fijo que el también está mirando mis labios.

-¿Te importo? – pregunto casi sin voz. Estamos cerca y yo aún me estoy aferrando a su pecho.

Ranma parece titubear. Pestañea varias veces y toma aire. Parece conflictivo consigo mismos, parece perturbado y confundido. Quisiera saber qué cosas están pasando por su mente, quisiera que me contara todo lo que siente. Y poder contarle todo lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

-Claro… me importas, como me importa Ranko. Me importas como una hermana.

La decepción se apodera de mí. De inmediato me aparto de Ranma y me siento tan avergonzada por que hace poco segundos parecía que quería besarlo, pero ahora él me dice que me ve como a una hermana y eso es lo más vergonzoso y triste que me pudo haber pasado. Acomodo mi cabello con disimulo y trato de sonreírle.

Siento un leve dolor en mi pecho ¿rechazo? Es la primera vez que me siento así y siento ganas de llorar.

-Claro, como no más te voy a importar – trato de reír pero parezco una tonta – Entonces… ¿Me llevas a Tokyo?

Ranma muerde su labio y asiente. Trato de no mirarlo porque verlo duele, pero ahora voy a pasar con el muchas horas en un auto, solos, y el… solo queriéndome como a una hermana.

-Akane yo… - toma aire y lo miro pretendiendo sentirme bien. Pero en el fondo espero que diga lo que quiero oír – Yo siento mucho lo que estás pasando, y siento mucho haberte ignorado.

Una decepción más a la lista.

-¿Por qué estabas enojado conmigo? – miles de respuestas cruzaban por mi mente, pero ahora creo que estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo besado siendo su hermanastra. Me siento tan abochornada, quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que sucedió en el baño. Pero quiero escuchar primero que está enojado por mi imprudencia.

-Yo… - parece nervioso como yo –No lo sé, creo que porque te emborrachaste y me dio coraje verte así tan irresponsable, que cualquiera pudo haberse aprovechado – se sonroja un poco y creo que yo también – En fin, creo que me enoje porque no sabes llevarlo bien en una fiesta y cualquiera puede aprovecharse.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Y si todo fue mi imaginación? ¿Y si soñé lo del beso? No, no pudo haber sido un sueño, era tan real. Sus labios sobre los míos, su aroma impregnado en mi piel, sus caricias en mi cuerpo. Todo era tan real y tan adictivo de recordar. Muerdo mis uñas tratando de reprimir ese deseo. Ahora soy su hermana, soy su hermana.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lista para un largo viaje? – sonríe y me extiende su mano, un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla derecha por su media sonrisa.

Mierda, Ranma me fascina. Y siento que estoy cometiendo el peor de los pecados.

-Si – tomo su mano y nos vamos hasta su auto.

Ahora empieza el viaje con Ranma, con mi hermanastro y con el hombre por el cual estoy loca. Y me enternece tanto que quiera estar conmigo y con mi madre, que quiera apoyarme en este momento. Que haga un largo viaje solo por mi. Y para mi mala suerte, cada fibra de mi cuerpo clama con urgencia a Ranma, clama volver a sentirlo como en mis sueños y como en el baño.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de mi hermanastro.

 **..**

 **..**

 **HOLA AMIGOS! LO SE LO SE JEJE YO TAMBIEN PENSÉ QUE IBA A DEMORARME EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO MAS PERO BUENO, TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE SUBIR ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO SOBRE RANMA Y AKANE QUE NO ME AGUANTE Y EN CUANTO LAS IDEAS LLEGARON A MI MENTE LO HICE. ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTAMOS, CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE AMOR PROHIBIDO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y UN SALUDO ENORME A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS. HOY NO PODRÉ RESPONDER YA QUE ES UN POCO TARDE Y NECESITO DESCANSAR PARA MAÑANA PORQUE EMPIEZAN MIS EXAMENES! DESEENME SUERTE JEJEJE LE VOY A HECHAR MUCHAS GANAS.**

 **LUEGO VENDRÉ CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE AMOR PROHIBIDO.**

 **UN BESO Y SALUDOS.**


	8. mi vida

**-CAPITULO 8-**

-Si mamá, estamos bien. No, no encontramos un vuelo disponible y… No, justo ahora estamos yendo en auto – Ranma respira profundamente notándose su estrés – Que no, todo está bien mamá. Si, si se cómo llegar. No, no me voy a quedar dormir. Ella está dormida ahora, ¿Cómo lo está tomando Soun? Mmm, ya veo.

Me muevo un poco y creo que Ranma se ha dado cuenta ya que dejo de hablar muy alto. Sigo con los ojos cerrados pero sigo escuchando su conversación. Al parecer a papá no le ha parecido nada bueno que me fuera así de casa. ¿Pero que podía hacer el? es mi madre y por ella iría al infierno si fuera necesario.

No se cuánto tiempo pase dormida. Cuando Ranma tomo la ruta para llegar a Tokyo pase llamando a Tami y esta seguía sin responder. Y como ninguno de los dos hablaba, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Lo raro es que ni Yuka ha respondido mis llamadas.

-Tu también cuídate. Estaré llamándote cada tanto. Bien, adiós.

Suelta un suspiro. Abro un poco el ojo derecho para ver por dónde vamos, está amaneciendo pero aun no reconozco el lugar. Estamos pasando un pequeño pueblo, que no conozco y las luces de las casas siguen apagadas. Un sentimiento de nostalgia cruza por mi pecho y hace que tenga tantas ganas de estar en casa con Tami. Aún estoy furiosa por haberme hecho esto. Haberme apartado así de su vida cuando más me necesitaba. No entiendo las razones por lo que hizo lo que hizo, pero me tiene muy molesta y dolida.

-¿Dormiste bien? – la voz gruesa e irresistible de Ranma eclipsa todo el silencio. Los bellos de mis brazos se erizan de inmediato.

Me acomodo en el asiento y finjo estirarme. Mi cuerpo duele, dormir en un auto nunca es cómodo para mí.

-Un poco.

Aún estoy un poco avergonzada y dolida por lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto. Estar cerca de Ranma es fantástico pero al mismo tiempo es un claro recordatorio de que él me quiere como su hermana. No quiero que Ranma se dé cuenta de que siento algo por él, algo que no puedo evitar. Lo miro de reojo y está pendiente de la carretera. Aun puedo sentir las mariposas estando con él. Me fijo en el perfil de su nariz, es muy bonita es recta como la nariz de su madre, sus pestañas son gruesas al igual que sus cejas y el perfil de sus labios, madre mía. Su cabello azabache contrasta con el color de su piel y sus ojos, algo que me fascina de él. De pronto un hoyuelo empieza a formarse en su mejilla.

-Sé que soy muy apuesto, pero… ¿Es necesario apreciarme tanto tiempo?

Salto sorprendida y el empieza a reír. Me cruzo de brazos y volteo rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eres un presumido ni siquiera te estaba mirando.

-¿Ah no? Me doy cuenta cuando me miran mucho, Akane.

-Ya te dije que no estaba mirando, estaba mirando por tu ventana que es muy diferente.

Maldita sea, si lo estaba mirando. Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar la vergüenza.

-Bien, como tú digas, pero a mí no me engañas ¿No te ha pasado que cuando sientes que te miran, sientes una energía golpeando en tu cuerpo?

-Yo creo que estás loco y eres un presumido.

Suelta una risa y me es inevitable no sonreír.

-¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo me muero de hambre.

Miro mi celular con un poco de preocupación. Tami no ha contestado mis llamas y ahora no tengo batería, tengo que llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Pero a decir verdad, no quiero que Ranma pase hambre, después de todo él me está llevando. Yo no quiero comer, ahora el apetito se me ha ido por completo, tengo un nudo en el estómago por la ansiedad que tengo de ver a Tami lo más pronto posible.

-Podemos para después, y puedes comer algo.

-¿Tu no vas a comer? – me mira por un segundo con el ceño fruncido y vuelve su mirada al camino.

-No tengo hambre la verdad. Solo quiero llegar a casa y ver a mi mamá.

-Pero tienes que comer algo.

-De verdad, Ranma. No tengo hambre – bajo la mirada un poco triste.

Por un momento el silencio inunda el interior del auto. No quiero que Ranma se sienta incomodo por mi culpa, no quiero que tenga ganas de regresar a su casa y seguir con su vida y con su novia. No quiero que me tenga lastima. En un intento por arreglar el ambiente incomodo prendo la radio del auto. Sale una canción que conozco, es hip hop, algo pegadiza. Ranma me mira con el ceño fruncido como pensando "¿Enserio te gusta eso?" comienzo a tararear.

Y cuando menos me lo espero, justo en el coro Ranma comienza a cantar en voz alta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me hecho a reír, no porque este cantando, sino porque Ranma canta horrible. Tapo mis oídos y le grito que se calle pero canta aún más fuerte. Comienza hacer gestos con la mano como todo un rapero, moviendo su gorra invisible de un lado a otro. Me hace mucha gracia y para molestarlo fingiendo que no me gusta apago la radio. El me lanza una mirada amenazante pero al mismo tiempo amistosa y la prende de nuevo.

-¡Ya cállate! – digo riendo.

Ranma no me hace caso y sigue cantando como un loco.

Para mi mala suerte paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos a una pequeña ciudad que queda muy a las afueras de Tokyo. Ranma pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cantando en voz alta y pasándome su micrófono invisible para que cante con él. La mayoría de canciones era rap y al parecer es su tipo de música porque las canto todas. No paraba de reírme al ver sus actuaciones tan malas, hasta el estómago termino doliéndome de verlo.

Llegamos a un restaurante que estaba en el camino, estaciono afuera del local y nos bajamos. Estaba con el ánimo más arriba que antes. Ahora si tenía un poco de hambre.

-Me comería una vaca – murmura Ranma.

Entramos al local y nos dirigimos a una mesa a lado de la ventana. Aun no hay nadie en el local. Una mujer mayor se nos acerca con una libreta pequeña y una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Quieren café? – su voz es totalmente dulce y por un momento me recuerda a la abuela de Yuka que siempre nos preguntaba si queríamos galletas.

-Dos por favor – mi mira - ¿Tú quieres Akane?

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió a la señora.

-Que sean dos.

-Enseguida. Para desayunar tenemos huevos con tocino y pan tostado. También tenemos sopa de tomate.

Miro a Ranma y los dos al mismo tiempo hacemos un gesto de "wuacala" cuando menciona la sopa de tomate.

-Tráiganos los huevos con lo demás – digo rápidamente.

La señora sonriente se retira. Ranma me mira asqueado.

-¿Quién sirve sopa de tomate para desayunar?

-Parece que aquí.

Mira su reloj y se queda por unos segundos pensativo.

-Bien, si mis cálculos son correctos. Estaremos llegando en unas dos o tres horas máximos a Tokyo.

El nudo de la ansiedad golpea mi estómago. Estoy cerca de ver a Tami, estoy cerca de ella. Entonces en ese momento una mujer entra en el local con una niña pequeña. Ella lleva un oso de totoro en su brazo, parece que aún sigue con sueño. La madre se sienta con su hija en la mesa que esta de tras de Ranma. Parece intentar despertarla bien.

A mi mente llegan muchas cosas. Aunque no conocí a mi verdadera madre. Para mí, Tami ocupó muy bien su lugar. Me llevaba a todos lados, jugaba conmigo, me cuidaba cuando mi papá trabajaba mucho. Nos apoyamos entre las dos cuando mi padre nos abandonó, aún recuerdo ese día. Había llegado de la escuela y encontré a Tami en su cuarto llorando, abrazada a una camisa de café de mi papá. No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo se sacudía por el sollozo, estaba boca abajo y no se percataba de mi presencia. Desde la puerta mire al armario y las pertenencias de mi padre no estaban, tampoco estaba su pijama en su perchero donde siempre la ponía ya que decía que era más fácil encontrarla.

Me di cuenta de que estaba pasando, me di cuenta de que él nos había dejado. Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y en mi pequeña cabeza se formulaban millones de preguntas sobre el porqué de su abandono, mi corazón en ese momento se partió en dos. Seque mi lagrima rápidamente y en silencio me acerqué a Tami. Me acosté a su lado y la abrace. Ella dejo de sollozar y se volteo para abrazarme, me abrazó fuerte y después del llanto nos quedamos dormidas.

-Nunca voy a dejarte sola – prometió en voz alta pensando que estaba dormida. Pero la estaba escuchando, y guardé su promesa en mi corazón y en mi memoria por siempre.

Y ahora esto…

Siento el dedo de Ranma tocando mi mejilla. Lo miro asustada, la está un poco inclinado, luego retira su mano lentamente.

-Te ves fea cuando lloras – dice sonriendo tiernamente.

Suelto una risa triste, y seco mis lágrimas.

-Eres malo consolando a la gente ¿Sabias?

-Soy malo para muchas cosas – dice de manera seria.

-Ranma, enserio no sé cómo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí – inhalo profundamente y un suspiro sale arrancado de mi pecho.

-Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo. Créeme cuando te digo algo Akane, mi vida no es de ir ayudando a las personas, yo no soy así. Soy una mala persona. Pero contigo, contigo no puedo serlo.

-No eres una mala persona.

-Lo soy, y muchos pueden decírtelo. Bebo mucho, engaño a Shamppo con cualquiera que se me cruza por el frente y no hago favores a nadie. Pocas personas, pero pocas logran ganarse un poco de mí.

Lo miro fijamente ¿Enserio estoy escuchando esto? Ranma, bueno, en ocasiones se ha portado mal conmigo y me ha hecho sentir mal. Pero en otras ocasiones se comporta bien conmigo y me trata bien. Como su hermana…

Por eso lo hace por mí, porque lo haría por Ranko. Lo haría por su familia...

-Tengo suerte en ser tu hermanastra entonces – digo con un tono sarcástico y riendo.

Pero Ranma no se ríe, ni siquiera sonríe. Sigue mirándome con esa manera tan intensa que tiene al hacerlo. Hace que mi pecho se estremezca y me sonrojo inmediatamente. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizan y siento que no puedo moverme. Quisiera tanto…

-Aquí está el desayuno – la voz de la mujer nos despierta como si estuviéramos en un trance.

Ambos aclaramos nuestras gargantas.

-Buen provecho – dice la señora y luego se retira.

Tomo mi plato, la verdad es que el hambre se me quitó un poco. Ranma comienza a comer como si todo estuviera tan normal como siempre. Lo miro y picoteo con el tenedor el tocino, sin comerlo.

-¿Cuándo lleguemos a Tokyo me vas a dejar ahí y regresas a Nerima? – suelto sin mas. Ranma deja de comer y me mira.

-Bueno, no lo se. Esa es la idea.

-Puedo pagar la gasolina, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Akane, no hace falta.

-Pero no puedo dejar que me hagas este favor gratis de viajar tanto solo por dejarme en casa.

Ranma juntas sus cejas y su boca forma una línea. Está pensando. Me encanta ese gesto de su rostro.

-Hagamos un trato. Si te comes todo – dice señalando mi comida con su tenedor –Estará nuestra deuda saldada.

¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¿Me está tratando como si fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere comer su comida?

-Eso es un trato muy estúpido.

-Es todo o nada, querida. Te aseguro que no tienes el dinero suficiente como para pagarme la gasolina. Te informo que la gasolina subió y solo uso la de mejor calidad.

-Y yo te informo que tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagártela.

-Come tu comida y estamos a mano.

-No me trates como si fuera una niña.

-Pero, eres una niña.

-Ranma… - estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Bien! ¿Sabes que? Entonces que sea la mitad de la gasolina y te comes el desayuno.

Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en si es un buen trato o no. luego sonrió y asiento.

-Bien, es un trato entonces.

-Bien, entonces come.

Terminamos el desayuno, con un pequeño esfuerzo por terminarme todo y salimos del local. Antes de salir le hecho una mirada a la madre con su pequeña, ella le está dando de comer mientras la niña juega con su totoro. En el carro seguimos escuchando música, pero esta vez Ranma tarareaba las canciones y en ocasiones charlábamos de cosas casuales, como: ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cada cuánto vas a una fiesta? ¿Desde cuándo odias la sopa de tomate? ¿Quién fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

El tiempo pasó volando y por fin puedo ver los grandes edificios. Llegamos a Tokyo. Mi corazón está latiendo tan deprisa que no puedo controlarme, me estoy moviendo como avispa sobre el asiento. Le indico a Ranma como llegar hasta mi casa, y para llegar nos demoramos una hora más (Gracias al trafico) pasamos por una serie de edificios, apartamentos y oficinas. Hay muchas personas caminando por las calles. Así es Tokyo, siempre hay muchas personas. Personas yendo a sus trabajos, personas yendo a pasear. También pueden verse muchos extranjeros con mapas y señalando a todos lados. Todas las personas aquí, todos los japoneses siempre están serios, tienen un rumbo fijo y casi no entablan relación con nadie. La gente aquí es muy fría.

Llegamos a mi casa, el vecindario es tranquilo y no es tan sofisticado como el vecindario de Ranma. En primer lugar yo no vivo en un sitio privado. Bajamos del auto y veo el auto de mi mamá estacionado, el pequeño kia blanco. Mis manos tiemblan, ella tiene que estar aquí, o tal vez no esté. Ranma está de tras de mí. Los nervios dentro de mí crecen y es difícil respirar. Miro a Ranma y este me hace una seña para que siga. Camino hasta casa, saco las llaves de mi mochila y entró. Ranma entra de tras de mí. La casa parece estar en silencio.

-¿Mamá? – grito. Pero nadie atiende. Miro a Ranma preocupada.

-¿Estará en el hospital? – Dice encogiéndose de hombros –Si quieres podemos ir a ver.

Entonces del segundo piso se escuchan pisadas. Inspiro profundo y las lágrimas resbalan de mis mejillas, están bajando las escaleras y me apresuro a subir y toparme con mi madre. Pero no es ella. Una mujer joven se queda de pie en medio de las escaleras. Lleva un uniforme blanco, parece ser enfermera. Me mira asustada y luego mira a Ranma. Vuelve a mirarme fijamente, como si me reconociera de algún lado. Entonces, al parecer se da cuenta de quién soy.

-La señora Tami está durmiendo, su última quimioterapia ayer fue algo fuerte – dice en voz baja.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar la palabra "quimioterapia"

..

La enfermera se llama Sakura, nos sentamos en la sala y escucho atentamente lo que me explica sobre la enfermedad de mi madre, al parecer es un cáncer a los ovarios, algo normal que se desarrolla en la mayoría de mujeres de cuarenta años en adelante, que se ha estado sometiendo a tratamientos hace mucho tiempo, y cuando pensaron que su cáncer había sido eliminado volvió aparecer y parece que está afectando a otros órganos. Mi corazón se rompe con cada palabra de Sakura. Ranma está a mi lado, me tiene de los hombros, apoyándome, acariciándome con su pulgar.

Tami ha estado recibiendo quimioterapia desde que me fui. Y cada vez las quimioterapias son más fuertes, por esa razón su voz sonaba tan cansada, por esa razón casi no llamaba. Me siento tan miserable por portarme mal con ella y pensar que se había olvidado de mí, cuando claramente y yo me había olvidado de ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Desde cuándo estuvo haciendo esos tratamientos?

-Eran tratamientos casuales, parecía que no era tan maligno, además. Fue diagnosticado a tiempo. Pero ahora, ahora regreso mucho más fuerte – Sakura parece apenada e entristecida – Son pocos los casos, una de cada siete mujeres es afectada de esta manera.

Y ella justamente es una de las siete.

-Yo me quedo con ella todos los días, la ayudo en las mañanas y la llevo al hospital para los tratamientos y cuando llegamos aquí se recuesta a dormir. Es un tratamiento muy pesado y se enferma debido a los químicos.

Paso la mano por mi rostro. Frustrada, impotente y sobre todo con el alma rota.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Ella habla mucho de ti, por eso te reconocí – se levanta lentamente – iré a ver cómo sigue, ha de estar por levantarse, no durmió bien anoche y recién hace unas horas pudo dormir. Si quieres puedes venir a verla.

-Ve, ella te necesita más que nunca – dice Ranma a mi oído.

Me levanto y lo miro por un momento. El asienta con la cabeza y sigo a Sakura hasta el cuarto de mi mamá.

Al entrar a la habitación siento que voy a derrumbarme, me tapo la boca enseguida y un sollozo sale arrancado de mi pecho. Mi madre esta postrada en la cama, esta pálida, y con una turbina en su cabeza. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. Se la ve tan tranquila, sus labios no tienen mucho color, es una imagen que me quiebra por completo. Cuando me fui, la vi tan alegre, tan llena de vida como ella siempre fue y ahora, ahora está aquí, acostada y sin cabello. Comienzo a llorar como una niña pequeña y tratando de hacer silencio voy a su cama y me acuesto a su lado. Ella está de espaldas a mí, paso mi mano por su estómago y la abrazo. No me importa que Sakura nos esté mirando, no me importa nada en este momento, solo Tami. Sollozo fuerte y sentir su respiración es un alivio para mi alma. Trato de imaginarme a Tami despertando pidiéndome que la acompañe a comprar ropa o comer algo fuera o ir a pasear por el centro. No puedo creer que ahora este así, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, que nos esté pasando.

 _Dios, no te la lleves. Dios, no te la llaves._

Rezo en silencio, rezo por Tami, rezo por su salud. La abrazo con mucho cuidado y desesperación y sigo rezando, rezo para que todo esto sea nada más que un mal sueño y despierte con el sonido de la cafetera de Tami.

-¿Akane? – su voz me despierta. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida.

Me siento de inmediato y ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos negros. Pestañea sorprendida, su mentón comienza a temblar. Me lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo, ambas lloramos. Tami me abraza con fuerza y yo acaricio la punta de su turbante suavemente. Un abrazo que no quiero que acabe nunca. Ambas lloramos fuerte, sacando todo el dolor que llevamos dentro.

-¡Lo siento tanto! – dice casi gritando entre el llanto – Perdóname, perdóname.

No puedo hablar, no puedo decir ni una sola palabra. Mi cuerpo se agita del llanto. Tami aparta mi cuerpo del suyo y acaricia mi rostro secando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Me mira con dolor y alegría.

Siempre voy a estar par a mi mamá, siempre voy a estar a su lado.

-No me apartes, por favor… no me apartes como lo hizo mi padre – digo entre sollozos.

-Fui una tonta, lo siento mucho – nos volvemos abrazar y recuperar el tiempo perdido en todo el proceso de dolor que ha pasado mi mamá.

Estamos acostadas en la cama. Estoy apoyada en su pecho, ha pasado mucho tiempo para que nos calmáramos. Y gracias a Dios, Sakura nos dio nuestro espacio para hablar.

No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero la luz del sol está queriéndose ir. Le conté sobre mi corta estancia en Nerima, sobre la familia de mi padre, sobre nuestra relación, sobre su esposa y sus hijos. No di muchos detalles de Ranma, cada vez que hablaba de él o me ponía nerviosa o me trataba con las palabras (lo que viene a ser lo mismo para mi) ella me escuchaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello. No hablamos sobre su enfermedad, quedamos en que no tocaríamos el tema ya que para ambas era muy doloroso, ya llegaría el momento de hablar con los médicos y hablar más del tema con Tami sobre el futuro, no quiero pensar que ella pueda morir, es una idea que no considero para nada. Yo acompañaré a Tami a todas las quimio y estaré a su lado y ayudando a Sakura con los cuidados.

-¿Y ese chico te trajo hasta aquí?

-Si, condujo horas para llegar aquí.

-Que buena persona es tu hermano.

-No es mi hermano.

-¿No quieres que lo sea? - dice riendo tontamente.

-¡Claro que no! es decir ¡Sí! – no puedo evitar evidenciarme. Tami me abraza cariñosamente y se ríe.

-Akane, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y te conozco, sé que ese chico te trae muerta. Cuando hablas de él, tu tono de voz es diferente y siento tu corazón, sé que late así de rápido como está latiendo ahora cuando hablas de él.

Me levanto de la cama y la miro desesperada.

-Pero es mi hermano.

-Tu misma dijiste que no lo son. Akane, no hagas caso a los estereotipos, si te gusta está muy bien. Eres una chica y el un chico es algo muy normal.

-Pero que diría la gente…

-La gente puede decir lo que quiera. Si haces algo mal está mal para ellos y si algo está bien de todas maneras sigue estando mal para ellos ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada jovencita? Tienes que vivir tu vida como quieras pero que te haga feliz pero eso si…

-Con responsabilidad – digo poniendo los ojos en blanco y arremedándola.

Sakura entra a la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de la medicina ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunta a mi mamá.

-Mucho mejor que ahora mi hija está aquí – dice sonriendo.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – miro a Tami y a Sakura.

-No, hija. Ve a descansar, tuviste un viaje largo. Mañana podemos seguir hablando.

-¿Segura? Por mí no hay ningún problema – insisto pero ella me alza la mano para que pare de hablar.

-Segura, ve y descansa además, no puedes dejar a nuestro invitado solo por mucho tiempo.

¡Ranma! Maldición, olvide que estaba abajo. Y es absurdo porque justamente estábamos hablando de el y de lo lindo que fue al traerme aquí. Sakura está sacando uno frascos y yo me apresuro a darle un beso en la frente a mi mamá y Salir como un rayo de la habitación. Hablar con Tami sobre Ranma me ha sentado muy bien. Y lo que quiero es verlo, necesito verlo y decirle que hable con ella y que ahora me siento mucho mejor. Aunque me quiera como su hermana, y eso me duela, voy hacer lo posible por llevar nuestra relación bien, como el quiera que la llevemos. Porque a pesar de todo, aunque a mí me guste, prefiero estar a su lado como su hermana a que se aleje de mi por incomodidad.

Bajo las escaleras y para mi sorpresa no está en la sala.

-¿Ranma? – voy a la cocina, al baño, al comedor pero no hay rastro de él.

Salgo apresuradamente fuera de casa y su carro no está. Una decepción grande inunda mi pecho, quería verlo, ahora se fue, se fue y no pude decirle adiós. Siento como mis ojos pican y el maldito nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? ¿Será que lo volveré a ver? Seguro fue a ver a su novia, de seguro fue a seguir con su vida a Nerima.

Me siento en la entrada de la casa, y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

Necesito tanto a Ranma, a Yuka pero ella no sé dónde está y Ranma se fue, no se despidió de mí siquiera. Entierro la cabeza en las rodillas. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo para no llorar más.

Escucho el sonido de los autos pasar, escucho a las madres llamando a sus hijos para entrar a sus casas, escucho a…

-¿Qué haces ahí? – alzo la cabeza rápidamente y Ranma está de pie delante de mí con una bolsa que al parecer es comida. Lo miro sorprendida, como si se tratara de una visión – No sabía si te gustaba la comida americana así que traje comida Tailandesa, casi no has comido hoy y busque el mejor restaurante para traerte lo mejor –alza la bolsa encogiéndose de hombres – También le pregunte a Sakura si tu mamá podía comer esto y dijo que si, así que traje para todos y… ¿Estas bien?

Corro hacia Ranma y lo abrazo. El parece sorprendido ya que no me abraza enseguida, parece que lo deje en shock. Después de unos segundos siento como su cuerpo se va relajando y me devuelve el abrazo.

-No me dejes sola…

Suelta una risa tierna, que me conmueve por dentro.

-Tonta, no pienses que voy a dejarte sola. Además, ya le puse mi nombre a tu sofá.

Y nos quedamos así, abrazados bajo el atardecer. Abrazados sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos, sintiendo que cada momento que pasa lo que siento por Ranma va creciendo. Sintiendo como todo está mucho mejor a su lado.

..

..

 **BUENAS NOCHES CHICOS! PUES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPITULO SOBRE ESTOS CHICOS. LO HICE UN POCO LARGO Y NO SABIA SI CORTARLO Y CONTINUARLO EN OTRO CAPITULO PERO ME PARECIO BIEN COMO LO DEJE. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS (Y ME FUE MUY BIEN EN MIS EXAMANES) GRACIAS A DIOS. QUISIERA CONTESTARLES A TODOS PERO AHORA ES TARDE EN MI CIUDAD, EXACTAMENTE LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE. PERO LES MANDO UN BESO ENORME A** Amy Saotome Tendo, litapaz , akarly, , nancyricoleon , Ninna Tendo, ELIZA TENDO, Esmeralda Saotom, Constanza , Guest , Escarlatta .

 **ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y UN BESO ENORME PARA TODOS. ESTARÉ PRONTO POR AQUÍ CON ALGO NUEVO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-CAPITULO 9-**

-Ya se durmió – anuncie en voz baja. Llegue a la sala y Sakura se encontraba hablando con Ranma.

Yo estuve con mi madre comiendo, ya que no se sentía cómoda para bajar con todos. Sakura insistió en que ella podría ayudarla a comer, pero yo le dije que podía cuidar de mi mamá. Ranma tuvo ese gesto tan lindo de ir a comprar la cena y mi madre quedo enternecida. Hoy estuvo muy cansada ya que la quimioterapia que recibió el día anterior la dejo agotada. Hablamos de muchas cosas –no tocamos el tema de que me mandó a casa de mi padre- no quería que se estresara por mi culpa. Pero en algún momento tendríamos que hablar muy seriamente de lo que está pasando.

-Bien, yo iré a dormir – Dice Sakura sacudiéndose sus manos, se lleva consigo su plato de comida.

Ella duerme con mi madre, quisiera yo dormir con ella pero Sakura es la enfermera y sé que la cuidara mucho mejor que yo, pero estaré al pendiente.

-No te preocupes, yo llevo esto por ti – le quito el plato de las manos y le sonrió. Ella también lo hace y se retira.

-Buenas noches – dice Ranma. Sakura nos mira desde la escalera y nos desea buenas noches a los dos.

El silencio inunda la habitación, este y el día anterior fueron muy intensos y agotadores, apenas puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando. Suelto un suspiro agotador al igual que Ranma y me tiro en el sofá a su lado. Me inclino hacia atrás para reposar mi cabeza en la cabecera del sofá, ninguno de los dice nada, pero no es un silencio incomodo, es un silencio lleno de cansancio pero también de comodidad.

Me gusta que Ranma este a mi lado.

-Gracias por la cena – giro mi cabeza para verlo, el también está apoyado en el sofá –Enserio. Pero, en realidad, gracias por todo.

Le sonrío, el hace lo mismo mientras se encoge de hombros. Su sonrisa de medio lado hace que se forme un agujero precioso en su mejilla derecha.

-No hay de que.

-¿Enserio piensas quedarte? ¿No vas a tener problemas por quedarte aquí? – No es que quiera que se vaya, pero tampoco quiero que tenga problemas con su familia, mucho menos con su novia. Que de solo recordarla la bilis empieza a subir.

Ranma frunce el ceño.

-¿Primero me abrazas afuera de tu casa pidiéndome que me quede y ahora me hechas? Empiezo a pensar que lo hiciste solo porque traje la comida.

Me acomodo rápidamente en el sofá y me hecho a reír.

-¡Claro que no yo… - me sonrojo un poco al recordar el abrazo que nos dimos afuera. Bajo la mirada y empiezo a jugar con mis dedos, quitando el esmalte azul eléctrico que tengo puesto – No lo se, me sentía mal y solo quería…

-¿Tener a tu hermano a tu lado?

De nuevo la decepción golpea mi pecho. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Niego con la cabeza rendida de explicarle una y otra vez que no tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas. Me levanto furiosa.

-Iré a traer sabanas para que duermas.

-Akane espera – me toma del brazo - ¿Por qué te enojaste?

-¡No estoy enojada! – Grito y entonces recuerdo que mi madre está arriba descansando –No estoy enojada – digo en voz más baja.

-Claro que lo estas, se te nota – Ranma no me suelta de la manga de la blusa. Intento zafarme pero este me lo impide –Es malo que la gente duerma enfadada ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Necesito traer sabanas ¿O acaso quieres dormir sin nada? – esto último hace que mi imaginación vuele al máximo e imagine a Ranma con poca ropa, mis mejillas se sonrojan. Volteo la mirada y espero que no se dé cuenta –Porque perfectamente puedo irme y dejar que duermas con frio.

-Dime porque estas enojada – insiste con frustración. Suelta un bufido - ¡Es que no te entiendo!

-¿Por qué eres tan molesto?

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? Estás loca.

Me trato de zafar pero Ranma ahora me toma del brazo y no de la manga. Suelto un chillido de desesperación y sé que voy a perder mi tiempo aquí. Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no somos hermanos y me molesta cuando me dices "hermana" – digo haciendo con mis dedos las comillas y con la voz tan severa que hasta siento que saque eso de mi padre –Me saca de quicio, por eso estoy molesta. ¿Ahora me sueltas?

Mi corazón late con fuerza, trato de zafarme de nuevo pero me lo sigue impidiendo. En cambio, se acerca a mí hasta quedar nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose. Ranma tiene esa intensa mirada que hace que sus ojos oscurezcan y su hermoso color azul se confunda con el negro. Me quedo petrificada sin despegar la vista de su mirada.

-¿Entonces dime qué diablos somos? – Dice en voz baja –Porque no lo sé.

Trago saliva ¿A qué se refiere? Siento su corazón latir igual al mío, siento que una corriente sube por mi columna haciendo que me maree, pero es algo agradable, como si el suelo desapareciera bajo mis pies y sintiera que estoy volando. Jamás había sentido esto por alguien, algo que nunca nadie logró hacerme sentir –a pesar de mi corta edad- muerdo mi labio y no puedo parar de mirarlo.

Su mano baja suavemente hasta tocar mi mano y se acerca más. Mi respiración se entrecorta y miro como acaricia mi mano. Parece desesperado, confundido, molesto.

-Estoy harto de todo esto, harto de fingir que puedo llevar una relación de "hermanos" – Ranma respira hondo – Yo sé que recuerdas lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Kodashi, sé que recuerdas el beso que nos dimos y sé que recuerdas perfectamente lo que sentiste y solo tratas de negártelo.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y siento como toda la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas. Tartamudeo un poco y alejarme pero el me lo impide y ahora me toma de la cintura.

-¿Sabes porque estaba tan enojado contigo? – espera unos segundos para que responda, pero sencillamente no puedo hablar –Porque primero me besas y luego te haces la que no recuerda nada y me ignoras ¿Quién te crees para hacerme eso?

-Ranma yo…

-Lo hiciste porque fue tu borrachera la que hizo que me dieras ese beso ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

Mi pecho sube y baja con rapidez.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – suelto casi en un susurro.

-Porque estoy harto, Akane. Harto. Me tratas como si fuera tu hermano, y eso te doy, trato de comportarme como un hermano para ti. Pero no puedo, no puedo fingir ser hermano de una chica que me trae loco y se enoja conmigo porque trato de hacer las cosas correctamente. Como ella lo quiere.

-Pero, pero… en el aeropuerto tu dijiste…

-¡Lo dije porque eso era lo que necesitabas escuchar! Porque tú me ves como eso. ¡Y ahora te enojas conmigo porque digo esa bendita palabra! – nuestros cuerpo chocan, y su rostro está a unos centímetros del mío que casi puedo sentir su aliento –Entonces… ¿dime que somos?

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el recuerdo de la fiesta. Estar entre sus brazos, aprisionada a la puerta del baño, aferrada a sus brazos, a su cuello a todo el. Sentir sus labios devorándome, cierro los ojos, poso mi mano sobre su brazo y la otra sigue acariciando mi otra mano.

-Estoy muy confundido, Akane – respira hondo y siento sus labios rozar los míos por segundos, eso me hace estremecer –Dime lo que somos.

Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarme, tratando de no abalanzarme y devorarlo a besos.

-Somos… somos dos personas, dos personas que se gustan y que desgraciadamente sus padres están juntos.

Ranma ríe suavemente al igual que yo.

-Eso es suficiente para mí – dice y me besa.

Doy un traspié cuando Ranma me toma con rudeza el rostro y me besa de la misma manera que me besó en el baño. Apasionado. Me agarro de su cintura rápidamente y hago puños con su camisa, tratando de aferrarme a la realidad. Literalmente nos estamos devorando con este beso, siento su lengua buscando la mía y sentir como sus dientes muerden mi labio inferior. Baja sus manos hasta tomar mi cintura, me trae más hacia su cuerpo. Suelto un suspiro y lo abrazo del cuello, el beso fue bajando su intensidad después de un rato. Estamos besándonos tiernamente pero al mismo tiempo con ese toque de salvajismo que nos enloquece.

-Juro que moría por hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo– dice con la voz acelerada. Nuestras frentes siguen juntas. Reímos tontamente.

-Yo igual – tomo una respiración profunda y le robo un beso. El hace lo mismo.

Escucho unos pasos en el segundo piso y me aparto de Ranma. Sakura baja con una jarra vacía en sus manos.

-Se me acabo el agua, pero enseguida subo. Ustedes hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí – dice riendo picara, como si supiera lo que pasó.

-¿Qué? Nosotros no… - digo tartamudeando ¿Por qué diablos tartamudeo en los momentos más vergonzosos?

Ranma suelta a reír, me jala por la parte de atrás de mi blusa y me rodea con sus grandes brazos. Chillo y el solo ríe, le guiña un ojo a Sakura. Esta sonríe divertida.

-Ella nunca va aceptar que le gusto – dice Ranma como si estuviera acusándome con Sakura.

-¡Ranma! – Dejo forcejear pero antes le doy un manazo en el brazo –Discúlpalo Sakura, es demasiado imprudente.

-No se preocupen. Hacen linda pareja – nos guiña el ojo y desaparece hacia la cocina.

Volteo mi cuerpo para enfrentar a Ranma.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque es divertido cuando estas en situaciones incomodas y comienzas a tartamudear – dice riendo. Lo golpeo dos veces en los brazos y me separo de él.

-Eres un odioso – me alejo para irme hacia las escaleras – Iré a traer tu sabanas, agradece que lo hago.

-Gracias – dice con un tono de voz divertida.

Subo las escaleras, y cuando entro a mi habitación me apoyo en la pared ¿Enserio nos acabamos de besar y decir que nos gustamos? Esto es increíble, mi corazón se acelera y siento nervios de bajar y ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Tomo rápidamente las sabanas más acobijadas que encuentro y una almohada. Voy por el pasillo y me topo con Sakura que me desea un buenas noches por segunda vez. Nos sonreímos, Sakura parece tan dulce, claro que mucho mayor que yo y estoy tan agradecida con ella por cuidar de mi mamá en estos momentos.

Bajo y Ranma no está en la sala. No de nuevo.

-¿Ranma? – sé que no se pudo haber ido, pero no verlo me da miedo. Pienso que se arrepintió de todo y ha decidido marcharse.

-Aquí – dice desde la cocina.

Un suspiro de calma sale de mi pecho. Dejo las sabanas encima del sofá y voy a la cocina. Ranma está lavando los trastes, veo su espalda ancha y sus hombros moviéndose. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero aun no me siento con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Me quedo observándolo, me gusta mirarlo, me gusta detallar cada parte de su cuerpo. Su cabello está un poco alborotado y me dan tantas ganas de pasar los dedos por él.

-No hay nada mas excitante que una chica mirándote el trasero – dice con sarcasmo. Me asusto y suelto una risa falsa.

-Por favor, claro que no te estaba mirando – camino alrededor de la mesa de cocina y me siento sobre el borde de esta.

Ranma se da la vuelta y me mira con perspicacia.

-¿Ah no? Sabes perfectamente que siento cuando me están mirando – se cruza de brazos y apoya su cuerpo al lavamanos. Me mira alzando su ceja.

-¿Acaso tienes ojos en la espalda? – Me cruzo también de brazos y lo miro retadoramente –Siempre piensas que todos te miran, eso hace que seas un presumido.

-¿Yo un presumido? No soy yo el que se pasea con un vestido súper sexy por toda la fiesta de Kodashi atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Hago mi cabeza para atrás con un gesto de "¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?" entonces recuerdo el vestido que usé en la fiesta, era uno de Ukyo, no niego que se me veía bien y con ese peinado se veía súper bien. Sonrió de lado.

-¿Acaso estabas celoso?

Ranma se aleja del borde y se aproxima a mí. Mi cuerpo se hace para atrás mientras él apoya las manos en el borde de la mesa, a cada lado de mí. Dejando mi cuerpo atrapado entre él y la mesa.

-Estaba volviéndome loco – susurra cerca de mi boca –Y estuve a punto de matar a golpes algunos.

Mi sonrisa aumenta de tamaño y mi ego sube a las nubes. Muerdo mi labio tratando de no reír de alegría.

-¿Así que te hace gracia lo que te digo? – dice tratando de parecer ofendido.

Su mano helada toca mi mejilla. Esta mojada y helada. Mi cuerpo se estremece y chillo.

-¡Tu mano esta fría! – trato de alejarme pero él me aprisiona contra su cuerpo.

-Y tú eres hermosa – me besa.

Después de arreglar su "cama" me despido de Ranma con el beso numero mil de la noche. Estando en mi habitación, la analizo con detalle desde mi cama. Todo está como lo dejé antes de irme, excepto mi oso de peluche que estaba encima de mi escritorio. Me abrazo a las cobijas y siento un frio en mi pecho, siento la melancolía de querer estar con Tami. Después de la alegría que me dio estar junto a Ranma, ahora me inunda la tristeza del estado de mi mamá.

No quiero perderla, y cada vez que a mi cabeza llega su imagen en la cama, pálida y con un turbante mi corazón se rompe. Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas y me siento la peor hija de todas por abandonar a Tami cuando más me necesitaba. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, queriéndome como si fuera su hija de verdad, queriéndome a pesar de que el hombre que ella amaba. Mi padre. La abandonó. Ella siempre decía que era porque no había ya química entre los dos, que en muchas relaciones pasa eso.

También me contaba que sus padres eran divorciados y que ella en cambio vivió con su padre, su madre la abandonó y no supo más de ella. Yo nunca conocí al padre de Tami, tampoco conocí a mis abuelos por parte de padre y en ocasiones me pregunto ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Están vivos? Mi mirada se fija en una foto que hay en mi mesita de noche. En la mitad del portarretrato estamos Tami y yo abrazadas. La foto sale cortada, está cortada ya que cuando mi padre se fue yo lo hice. Corte la foto quedando solo ella y yo.

Un vacío inunda mi pecho y le pido a Dios que permita que mi mamá se recupere. Amo a mi mamá, la amo con toda mi alma y si ella se va, una mitad de mi alma morirá con ella. Sollozo y me levanto. Salgo de mi habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Tami. Abro la puerta lentamente, y trato de ver en la oscuridad, una luz de la calle ilumina un poco la habitación.

Sakura está durmiendo en un futon en el suelo. Mi madre está dormida de lado, parece tan tranquila. Me acerco a ella caminando con la punta de mis pies para no despertar a nadie. Seco mis ojos y me siento en el suelo, la observo, observo su respiración, su nariz, sus ojos que están cerrados, su boca, sus mejillas, todo…

Con cuidado alzo mi mano para tocar su mejilla. Esta cálida, asiento mi mentón sobre el borde del colchón y me quedo mucho rato mirándola. Tami es mi vida, es la mujer que me cuido desde que era una niña y no puedo perderla. No puedo irme a vivir con mi papá, no puedo hacerlo. De soslayo alcanzo a ver el osito de peluche que hacía falta en mi habitación, está en la mesita de noche de Tami. Comienzo a llorar, tapo mi boca y lloro en silencio.

Seco mis lágrimas y sueno un poco mi nariz. Tami se mueve en sueños, me quedo quieta asustada de despertarla, pero sigue profundamente dormida.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola – susurro.

Las lágrimas resbalan pero ahora no tanto. Apoyo mi cabeza entre mis brazos y sigo observándola. Cuidando sus sueños, vigilando como un ángel protegiéndola de todo lo malo. Si tuviera el poder para calmar su dolor lo haría, aliviaría todos sus males.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa que mis ojos se cierran y me quedo aquí, en el suelo observándola dormir. Me quedo aquí y me dejo llevar por el sueño. Pero ahora junto a ella, a su lado.

-¿Akane? – la voz de Tami me despierta - ¿Qué haces aquí? El suelo esta frio hija.

Me desesperezo y observo la ventana, aun esta de noche. Miro la mesa de reloj y han pasado dos horas desde que estoy aquí.

-Solo quería estar contigo – murmuro con cuidado para no despertar a Sakura.

Tami sonríe con la más dulce de su sonrisa.

-No tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien.

-¿Por qué querías que fuera a vivir con mi papá? – digo de repente.

Tami se pone seria, baja la mirada y una línea se forma en sus labios.

-Cometí un error, lo siento. Pensé, pensé que sería lo mejor. No quería que me vieras de esta forma.

Arrugo el entrecejo molesta.

-No vuelvas hacer algo tan estúpido – susurro duramente –No hay persona en el mundo con la que quiera estar más que contigo. Eres mi mamá y yo soy tu hija, siempre voy a estar para ti como tú estuviste para mí.

A Tami le tiembla un poco el labio y cierra los ojos.

-Lo siento, hija. Fui una tonta ¿me perdonas? – dice con hilo de voz.

Tomo su mano y la beso. Ella sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla. Me duele todo esto, me duele que ella este pasando por un momento muy difícil y no quiero que pierdas la fe, quiero que salga de esto bien. El cabello volverá a crecerle y su rubor en las mejillas volverá. Y yo voy a estar ahí para verlo.

-Claro que sí. Te voy a dejar dormir – beso por última vez su mano y me levanto –Trata de descansar.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa y cierra sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, princesa – dice con ternura. Siempre me dice princesa cuando vamos a dormir.

-Hasta mañana – murmuro.

Salgo de la habitación despacio. Me apoyo en la pared del corredor, esta oscuro y no quiero volver a mi cuarto. Porque si estoy sola la nostalgia y la inseguridad se aprovecha de mí. Miro hacia las escaleras y bajo con cuidado. Necesito estar con Ranma, necesito que este conmigo para estar mejor. Camino despacio y seco las lágrimas que quedaron en mis pestañas, Ranma está dormido de lado. Me siento despacio en el borde del sofá. ¿Cómo lo despierto para preguntarle si puedo dormir con él?

No sé si pueda hacerlo, no sé si tenga el valor. Es decir, hace unas horas nos besamos, pero esto sería el colmo de molestarlo. Tal vez está muy cansado por el viaje. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Lo que menos necesita Ranma ahora es alguien que lo moleste mientras duerme.

Me levanto y camino hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? – la voz somnolienta de Ranma me llama.

Me volteo avergonzada, él no se ha movido mucho alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarme con preocupación. Comienzo a jugar con el dobladillo de mi pijama. No se cómo decirle.

-No quiero… estar sola en mi habitación – tartamudeo un poco sin mirarlo. Alzo la vista y el sigue así, mirándome preocupado -¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro, ven aquí – Ranma abre la colcha haciéndome espacio.

Como una niña pequeña y tímida me acerco hacia él. Me acuesto dándole la espalda y acurrucándome en su pecho. Ahora si estoy mucho mejor. Ranma besa mi cabeza y me abraza por la espalda.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

Esto último hizo que mi corazón latiera con urgencia. No voy a negar que las ganas de llorar me inundaron, pero no lo hice. Creo que hoy lloré demasiado.

Ahora me permito disfrutar del confort que me ofrece Ranma. Estar entre sus brazos, en estos momentos es mejor soporte del que alguien pueda imaginar. Y lo mejor, es que él también tiene la misma necesidad de estar conmigo como yo la tengo con él.

..

..

 **HOLA A TODOS! A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN UN SALUDO ENORME. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE LES HE TRAIDO Y PRONTO VENDRÉ CON OTRO, TRATARÉ DE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDOS SI ME DA TIEMPITO.**

otaku-hime20: **MUCHAS GRACIAS! COMENTARIO COMO EL TUYO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. PUES ESO, QUISE PONER UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE ELLOS UN POCO, PERO CON MI HISTORIA. UN AMOR UN POCO IMPOSIBLE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

Amy Saotome Tendo : **HOLA AMY! PUES A MI TAMBIEN SE ME ROMPIO UN POCO EL CORAZON MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA. PORQUE MADRE ES MADRE Y SIEMPRE VA A SER ESA PERSONA QUE MAS AMAMOS. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

litapaz : **PUES JUSTO EN ESTA HAY MUUUCHOOO ACERCAMIENTO ENTRE ELLOS. JAJAJA ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y UN BESO.**

: **GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! MUY LINDO Y ADEMAS ESA ES LA IDEA ADAPTAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA CON LA MADUREZ CORRECTA. TAMBIEN CON UN TOQUE DE SUS PERSONALIDADES.**


	10. Nuestra ultima cita

**-CAPITULO 10-**

-Así que tú eres Ranma.

Mi mamá ya está lista para salir. Lleva un vestido casual de flores, su pañoleta hace juego con su hermoso vestido. Sonrío cuando le paso el desayuno a Ranma, este parece algo nervioso, y trata de disimularlo muy bien. Sakura me ayuda a servir el desayuno y al mismo tiempo tomando las píldoras que mamá debe de tomar. Sakura mira de soslayo a Ranma y sonríe, creo que también le da gracia.

-Sí, mucho gusto. Perdone la molestia de quedarme en su casa – dice con una voz tan delicada que hasta a mí me sorprende.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Sin duda eres un chico muy respetuoso, claro que no es molestia que te quedes.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Tomo asiento a su lado.

-Deberías ser así de agradable todo el tiempo – digo en voz baja, pero claramente el me escucho.

Ranma me golpea con suavidad el pie por debajo de la mesa, lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Pero él no me mira y finge ser todo un ángel.

-Y dime Ranma, ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?

-Mamá te dije que me quedaría – digo sin mirarla. Sigo comiendo mis tostadas y untándolas con mantequilla.

-Bueno, no lo tenía pensado – se revuelve un poco incómodo – pero si le molesta podría irme cuando…

-Oh no, no pienses que te estoy echando – suelta un suspiro y nos mira sonriendo – Me agrada que estés aquí por mi hija, se la ve tan contenta.

-Mamá… - murmuro con fuerza. Siento como mis mejillas arden de la vergüenza.

-Pero me preocupa que tu mamá no sepa de ti, dime algo ¿Ella sabe que te vas a quedar más tiempo aquí?

Ranma duda un momento en responder. Lo miro preocupada, es cierto, había olvidado por completo que teníamos que rendir cuentas en Nerima. También había olvidado por completo que tenía que poner mi celular a cargar, seguramente Nodoka tiene que estar preocupada. Incluso el insensible de mi padre también debería de estar preocupado, aunque sea un poco.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo el teléfono apagado desde ayer– dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Abro la boca de sorpresa y me giro completamente a él.

-¿Cómo que tienes el teléfono apagado? Pensé que habías hablado con tu mamá.

-No traje el cargador conmigo, salimos tan apresuradamente que ni siquiera tengo una muda de ropa. Apenas tengo unas camisas en el portaequipaje.

Me quedo en silencio, es cierto. Salimos literalmente corriendo de la casa. Yo por lo menos tengo ropa aquí, pero Ranma no tiene nada. Me siento tan mal porque sé que en cualquier momento tendrá que irse, y lo que más quisiera es que se quede a mi lado.

Siento su mano tomar la mía por debajo de la mesa y apretarla con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, iré a ver mis cosas y regresaré. Claro, si no hay ningún inconveniente – dice mirándonos a mi mamá y a mí.

-Deberías aprovechar en la noche, no hay mucho tráfico a la media noche – dice Sakura.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. Además, pueden aprovechar el día de hoy para pasear un poco, pero eso si, me gustaría que llamaras a tu mamá.

El teléfono de mi mamá que está encima de la mesa comienza a sonar. Todos guardamos silencio y siento el corazón latiendo de miedo. Miro a Ranma y este me mira sonriendo de lado, sé que esa es su sonrisa de "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" Tami después de mirar la pantalla me mira a mi con preocupación.

-Es Soun.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi padre siento un retorcijón en mis tripas. Como si me hubiera metido en lio muy grande.

-Hola Soun. Si, están aquí. No lo sé, pero no se preocupen ellos están bien. No es ningún inconveniente para mi yo… ¡Claro que no haría eso! Eso no me corresponde a mí y tú lo sabes – mi mamá se levanta y se va hacia la cocina, sigue hablando con mi padre pero ahora en voz baja.

Sakura nos mira alzando las cejas y formando una línea es su boca, como si estuviera pensando "pasa todo el tiempo"

-¿Dónde tienen pensado ir hoy? – pregunta mientras toma su jugo.

Miro a Ranma, me toco la parte de atrás del cuello un poco incomoda. En realidad no había pensando en salir a ningún lado excepto al hospital para acompañar a Tami, Ranma me mira también incómodo y baja la mirada.

-En realidad no tenemos nada pensado. Tengo que estar en el hospital con mi mamá.

-No te preocupes por eso, además, las quimioterapias están yendo bien y Tami está recuperando un poco de la fuerza que había perdido antes.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo mi papá – recuerdo cuando él me grito que Tami se estaba muriendo y estaba muy mal.

Sakura suelta un bufido y tuerce los ojos.

-Soun suele exagerar – dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ranma la mira curioso y apoya los codos en la mesa.

-¿Ya lo conocías?

Rápidamente, Sakura se pone un poco nerviosa. Se coloca algo de cabello de tras de la oreja y suelta una risa.

-No, no personalmente. Mis padres conocen a los suyos y bueno, Tami me habla mucho de él también y por lo que dice, creo que es algo melodramático ¡no me tomes a mal Akane! sé que es tu padre, pero es mi opinión.

-No te preocupes, pienso igual que tú.

Así que sus padres conocen a los padres de mi papá ¿A mis abuelos? Esa pregunta me queda rondando por la cabeza. Una parte de mi quiere conocer a mis abuelos, nunca he sabido de ellos y mi padre jamás me tocó el tema. Pero otra parte de mi quiere dejar ese tema muerto, no quiere tener que llevarse sorpresas. A lo mejor mis abuelos sean igual a mi papá, o incluso peor.

Justo cuando quiero preguntar algo a Sakura, mi mamá entra a la habitación.

-Ranma – lo llama y le acerca el teléfono – Tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

Ranma suelta un suspiro y suelta mi mano. Toma el teléfono y sale del comedor.

Tami se sienta y cruza sus brazos encima de la mesa, como si estuviera preocupada. No me atrevo a preguntarle algo, sé que mi padre está furioso por haberme ido de la casa de esa manera. Ya me lo imagino tirando mi ropa por la ventana o regalándosela al señor Saito para sus hijos.

-Bien Tami, saldremos en diez minutos – dice Sakura poniéndose de pie y planchando con sus manos su ropa de enfermera.

-Iré con ustedes – anuncio rápidamente.

Tami me sonríe con ternura.

-Akane, no es necesario que vengas con nosotras. Además, no dejan entrar a los niños.

-¡Yo no soy una niña! – me quejo cruzándome de brazos.

-Quiero que me esperes en la casa, o sal a dar una vuelta con Ranma – suspira –Algo me dice que no se quedará mucho tiempo por aquí, porque no aprovechas para salir con él.

-Pero mamá…

-Nada de peros, además, estoy con Sakura. Ella me ayuda en todo y cuando regrese sé que puedo contar también con el apoyo de mi hija.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Pero quiero estar contigo.

-Y estamos juntas ahora. No te preocupes hija, me siento muy bien y mucho más contigo en casa.

Ranma entra a la habitación, parece cabizbajo y cansado. Tami lo mira y luego mira a Sakura, una señal para dejar la habitación.

-Iré a terminar de alistarme – Sakura y mi mamá se van, dejándonos a Ranma y a mi solos.

-¿Qué sucede? – lo miro, sigue de pie. Se pasa una mano por su cabello sé que lo hace cuando se siente frustrado y eso me preocupa.

-Akane, tengo que volver a casa, se presentaron algunos problemas y… - suelta un suspiro largo y derrotado – En fin, esta noche tengo que salir.

Bajo la mirada, siento otra vez esa decepción golpeando mi pecho. Ayer todo parecía tan perfecto, todo parecía un sueño. Pero tal vez fue solo eso, un sueño. Ahora que Ranma se va, no sé cómo puedo sobrellevar lo de mi madre sin su compañía, sin su ánimo y su fuerza que me contagia tanto.

Ranma se agacha a mi altura y toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Hey, no llores – su pulgar seca una lagrima que se me había escapado sin darme cuenta ¿Enserio estaba llorando? –Todo saldrá bien, regresaré lo más pronto posible. Lo prometo.

Junta su frente con la mía, siento su cálido aliento y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por ese hermoso sentimiento de confort que me produce Ranma. Me besa, sus suaves labios atrapan los míos en un beso lento y cargado de emociones.

-No te dejaré sola, volveré por ti.

Lo abrazo rodeando su cuello. El me abraza también, nos abrazamos fuerte y entierro mi cara en su hombro. El olor de Ranma me mata, ese perfume que usa que no es tan fuerte y huele como a canela y sol, el aroma de su piel, cálido y delicioso. Beso su piel, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Están molestos contigo? – me separo un poco.

El forma una línea en sus labios.

-Un poco, hay algunos que se enojaron conmigo por irme así y apagar el teléfono.

-Shamppo… - su nombre sale automáticamente de mi boca.

En el tiempo que llevamos sabiendo nuestros sentimientos, después de todos los besos, caricias y lindas palabras. No habíamos tocado el tema de Shamppo, Ranma tiene novia y es ella, seguramente estará furiosa por no saber nada de su novio. Me siento mal porque sé que la está engañando conmigo, me siento mal porque seguramente mi padre se enfurecerá y no querrá saber nada de mí. ¿Qué pensará Nodoka? ¿Ranko? ¿Qué pensarán todos?

¿En que estaba pensando? Anoche fue muy importante para mi saber que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ranma eran correspondidos, pero no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias. Me sentí tan segura estando lejos de mi papá, lejos de Shamppo, de los prejuicios y sentí tanto valor y alegría por haberme besado con Ranma, incluso dormí con él. Pero ahora, él se va, seguramente pensará que todo esto fue una locura y regresará con su novia. Mi padre me mataría, no es normal nada de lo que está pasando. Nosotros convivíamos en esa casa como hermanos y ahora, ahora sentimos una atracción fuerte por el otro.

-Akane, eso no tiene importancia – me besa –Solucionaré todo y vendré para estar contigo.

-¿Solucionar qué? – suelto un bufido y me levanto –Ranma esto está mal, por Dios ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Se supone que eres mi hermanastro – señalo hacia el espacio entre los dos –Esto no está bien.

Ranma me mira sorprendido, incluso diría dolido, sigue agachado. Se va levantando poco a poco.

-Akane ¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé Ranma yo solo… - no sé si estoy frustrada por nuestra situación o simplemente enojada porque se va a ver con su novia.

Pensando bien las cosas, Ranma no tendría futuro conmigo. Nuestra relación no sería bien vista e indiscutiblemente nos veríamos obligados a dejarlo así, y seguramente seriamos el tema popular de todos, y tendríamos que vernos cada cena navideña o cada día festivo. Para el cumpleaños de Nodoka o de mi padre, navidad, año nuevo. Nos veríamos y ninguno podría hacer nada más que llevarse como hermanos.

-¿Por qué de repente te agarra la moral? Ayer estabas tan feliz abrazándome, besándome ¿Y Ahora dices que estamos haciendo todo mal? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – se acerca a mi enojado.

-¡Ponte a pensar Ranma! ¿Enserio crees que está bien esto? ¿Qué dirá todo el mundo?

Se acerca peligrosamente a mí y sin darme cuenta estoy aprisionada entre él y la pared. Lleva cada mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, sin dejarme ninguna escapatoria. A decir verdad, no creo poder moverme con esos ojos azules mirándome.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense todo el mundo? – Acerca su rostro al mío - ¿Acaso piensas hacer como si nada de lo que paso ayer hubiera pasado? – Susurra sobre mi boca –Porque no creo que seas capaz de estar lejos de mí.

Cierro los ojos y muero por besarlo. Quiero que me bese de la misma manera que lo hizo ayer. De repente siento el aire frio golpearme, Ranma se alejó de mí, dejándome con las ganas que tenia de besarlo. Se apoya en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-Tengamos una cita.

-¿Qué?

-Me voy hoy y no conozco mucho Tokyo, quiero tener una cita contigo.

-Pero Ranma yo…

-¡Eso suena estupendo! – Mamá y Sakura aparecen de pronto – Hija, ¿porque no lo llevas a conocer la ciudad?

-¿Desde cuándo están escuchando? – la miro sorprendida. Luego miro a Ranma, este está tratando de taparse la boca disimulando la risa. Por esa razón se alejó de mí, sabía que mi mamá estaba cerca.

-No te preocupes, solo escuchamos la palabra "cita" – dice mi mamá mientras acomoda su bolso en su hombro.

-Vayan a pasear, no se preocupen por nada. Tami estará en perfectas manos.

-Pero mamá yo quiero ir.

-Ranma se va hoy, Akane. Hagamos algo, sal con el hoy y mañana me acompañaras todo lo que quieras – Tami me toma de los hombros y me sonríe esperando que le diga que sí. Me agita con suavidad para que responda rápido.

Miro a Ranma de soslayo, parece pensativo. Luego miro a mi madre y asiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero nada me va apartar de ti mañana.

-Bien, me agrada saberlo. Bueno, tenemos que irnos porque si no el doctor se molestará – dice observando su reloj.

-Que les vaya bien en su cita – dice Sakura.

Ambas salen de la casa y el silencio inunda la habitación. Ranma sigue pensativo, pensé que estaría emocionado, pero ahí está, mirando hacia la nada. Seguramente sabe cómo yo que esto no tiene sentido. Él ahora se irá a casa y no sé cuándo volveré a verlo, seguramente me olvidará y pensará que fue una locura haberse fijado en mí. Siento un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho. Trato de aguantar aire para evitar sentirme miserable.

-Bien, ¿Dónde me llevarás hoy? – lo observo y ahora está avanzando hacia la sala.

Un poco aturdida por su comportamiento, me apresuro a recoger la mesa y dejar los platos en el lava vajillas, siento como mis manos tiemblan un poco, estoy nerviosa.

-Iré a darme una ducha rápido y bajo ¿Está bien? – él no dice nada mientras paso por su lado.

Toma asiento en el sofá y saca su celular apagado. Como no responde voy a tomar eso como un sí. Siento esa extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento todo se va a ir al demonio. Todo lo que vivimos anoche se va a ir al diablo y me quedaré pensando en lo estúpida que fui por haberle dicho esas cosas antes. ¿Estará enojado conmigo? Pero hace un momento se lo veía bien, incluso me pidió una cita. O tal vez…

Tal vez lo hiso por no molestar a Tami, ella nos estaba observando. No quiso atormentarla con una discusión de nosotros.

Tengo la sensación de que Ranma en cualquier momento saldrá de la casa sin que me dé cuenta, así que el miedo hace que me apresure lavándome el cuerpo, ato mi cabello con un peinado en forma de cebolla. Al salir de la ducha me lavo los dientes rápidamente y tomo un jean y una blusa blanca algo ajustada. Ya que no estamos en invierno el clima está perfecto para usar ropa como esta.

Bajo las escaleras y siento un gran alivio al ver a Ranma sentado en el sofá. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy mirándolo. Está sentado, con su celular entre sus manos dándole vueltas, un rechinido de la madera atrae su atención y me mira.

-¿Podemos hablar? – no se levanta, se lo ve tan tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo esa tranquilidad me aterra.

Bajo en silencio y me siento a su lado. Tengo tantas ganas de tener mi teléfono conmigo y distraerme con algo, pero lo tengo en mi cuarto cargando. Ranma suspira.

-No te voy a obligar a salir conmigo si no quieres.

-Yo si quiero salir contigo.

Ranma me mira molesto.

-Por favor, Akane. Hace un momento dijiste que todo esto es una locura, ¿Y ahora pretendes que salga contigo sabiendo que piensas así? Si actué así fue porque tu mamá nos estaba observando.

-Pero, pero trata de comprender – sacudo mi cabeza ¿Es que acaso no puedo dejar de cagarla tanto? – ¡Lo siento! Ranma, lo que dije ayer. Todo. Es absolutamente cierto, pero tengo miedo de que mi padre se moleste o tu madre nos rechace.

Ranma suspira con fuerza y pasa su mano su cabello.

-Acaso tu… - siento la boca seca - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que dijiste? – murmuro como una niña pequeña.

-Akane no – Ranma se voltea y me toma el rostro – Todo lo que dije fue cierto, me vuelves loco. Tu rostro, tus ojos, tu nariz, tu cuerpo, tu voz ¡Todo! Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú y es una desgracia que justamente sea mi hermanastra.

Siento una opresión en el pecho. Tomo las manos de Ranma encima de mi rostro.

-No todas las desgracias son malas – digo en voz baja.

Ranma sonríe y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se forman, haciéndome suspirar.

-Akane, tengo que volver a Nerima y solucionar ciertas cosas. Pero tengo que saber si estas comprometida a seguir con esto. Podemos ocultarlo con los demás, no hay necesidad de irlo divulgando a todos.

-¿Escondernos? – pregunto no muy convencida.

-Pero no por siempre – Ranma me da un beso rápido.

-Pero Ranma, yo no sé cuándo vuelva a Nerima. No sé si mi padre me acepte, además, tengo que estar con Tami ella me necesita.

-Lo sé, por esa razón volveré y sé que después de un tiempo tú volverás porque… bueno, ahora tienes una razón para hacerlo ¿No?

-No va a ser fácil.

-Nada en esta vida es fácil – dice sonriéndome.

Sé que algo más le preocupa a Ranma, puede que ahora sonría, pero en sus ojos puedo ver que algo le incomoda. Siento la necesidad de abrazarlo y lo hago. Me siento sobre sus piernas y lo abrazo fuerte, tengo ese presentimiento de que tal vez sea nuestro último abrazo. No quiero discutir ahora de nada, solo quiero disfrutar este momento y el resto de la tarde con él. Acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro y él apoya sus labios en mi cuello, me da besos haciendo que la piel se me ponga de gallina.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora tenemos esa cita? – digo tratando de olvidar todo lo malo. Quiero imaginar que somos una típica pareja paseando por la ciudad tomados de la mano.

-¿Aunque tenga la misma ropa de ayer y huela mal? – se aparta de mí y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Puedo soportarlo – digo tapando mi nariz.

-¿Ah sí? – Ranma me toma de la cintura y me acuesta en el sofá, tirándose sobre mí – Voy hacer que huelas a mí.

Ranma comienza a tocarme, sobarse encima de mí, yo me estoy retorciendo ya que sus manos me están haciendo cosquillas. Entonces siento como besa mi cuello y muerde mi piel. Un gemido se escapa de mi boca involuntariamente y rápidamente Ranma me calla con un beso. Pero este ahora era el beso que si estaba esperando, este es mas apasionado que ayer. Abre mi boca con la suya mientras mete su lengua. Rodea mi cintura y con su otra mano toca mi pierna y sube hasta tocar mi rostro. Yo estoy disfrutando tanto de este beso, lo hago como si fuera el ultimo que nos fueramos a dar. Ranma comienza a mecerse encima de mi, haciendo que una corriente recorra mi cuerpo con fuerza. Muerdo sus labios y el gime. En mi entran tantas ganas de tocar su piel asi que busco debajo de su camisa y me entretengo tocando su espalda. Ranma sigue meciéndose haciendo que separe mis piernas y viéndome obligada a abrazarlo por la cintura con ellas.

Esto se está yendo de tono. Pero me siento tan bien sintiéndolo así como lo estoy sintiendo. Los besos de Ranma no bajan de tono, al contrario siento como van subiendo de intensidad. Entonces en ese momento, cuando el se mece encima mío siento algo que choca contra mí, algo fuerte que hace que el miedo y la excitación corran por mis venas. Dejo de acariciar la espalda de Ranma por la sorpresa de sentir lo excitado que está.

Ranma deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, hunde su rostro en mi cuello y suelta una risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento. Yo… - gruñe de frustración y se levanta.

Trato de no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero inevitablemente mi mirada se posa en su entrepierna y me sonrojo con fuerza. Ranma carraspea su garganta y se acomoda la camisa.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí y nos despejemos un poco.

Me estira la mano y yo tomo la suya sin decir ni una palabra. Se nota que Ranma está avergonzado y nervioso, algo que me hace gracia y me hace reír.

Salimos de la casa, sigo riendo y antes de subirme al auto Ranma me da una nalgada dejándome con la boca abierta. Me sonrojo, lo miro furiosa y el sonríe.

-Para que dejes de reírte.

 **HOLA AMIGOS! TRAJE RAPIDO ESTE CAPITULO, YA QUE ESTOY MUY LIADA CON LA U. ESTA TERMINANDO ESTE SEMESTRE Y USTEDES SABEN TENGO TRABAJOS QUE PRESENTAR, PROYECTOS QUE TERMINAR Y BLA BLA BLA JEJEJ NO LOS ABURRO MAS. AHORA TERMINARE ALGO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO Y CUANDO PUEDA VUELVO CON OTRO CAPITULO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS. QUISIERA REPSONDERLES PERO AHORA ESTARÉ UNPOCO OCUPADA, LOS HE LEIDO TODOS Y TODOS ME HICIERON SONREÍR. GRAICAS Y UN SALUDO ENORME A TODOS.**


	11. roto el corazon

**-CAPITULO 11-**

-Valió la pena conducir ¿No crees? – Ranma aparco el coche en el estacionamiento, desde aquí podía ver el mar.

-Te dije que Odaiba no quedaba lejos – puse los ojos en blanco y solté una risa.

Traje a Ranma a uno de mis lugares favoritos. La playa de Odaiba. Y aunque no sea una playa de verdad mas bien una artificial, es la más cercana que tengo a mi casa. Bajamos coche, el aire estaba muy fresco e hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Caminamos por la orilla del mar, disfrutando de la vista. Había muy poca gente, todos contados. Ranma comenzó a patear la arena, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro hacia abajo. Sabía que le pasaba algo, estaba raro hoy. Aunque se comportó muy lindo conmigo en la mañana, sabía que algo lo preocupaba. No sabía cómo preguntárselo. Yo también me sentía confundida, no sabía lo que éramos exactamente, aunque anoche le dije que éramos solo dos chicos que se gustaban. No éramos novios, ni amigos, peor hermanastros. Pero preferí no aclarar ese punto ya que por ahora es mejor aparentar llevarnos como hermanos.

Pero, estamos en Tokyo y aquí no está papá.

Tomo la mano de Ranma, este me mira con sorpresa. Se relaja y toma mi mano con firmeza.

Sigue pensativo ¿Qué clase de cita es esta? Sé que se va y que tal vez no nos vemos por mucho tiempo. Pero no quiero que mi último recuerdo de él sea su aspecto serio. Así que me atrevo hacer algo infantil con él. Lo cojo con las dos manos del brazo y comienzo a dar vueltas.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué haces? – grita sorprendido mientras intenta parar las vueltas.

Lo jalo hacia mí con fuerza y los dos caemos a la orilla del mar. Por mi atrevimiento recibí un golpe con su rodilla, pero en vez de chillar comienzo a reír. Ranma está mojado y yo estoy disfrutando este momento. Se arrodilla frente a mi sorprendido, alza sus brazos y los bate en el aire para sacudir el agua. Luego apoya los brazos sobre sus piernas, me mira riendo con malicia y sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? – es lo único que dice.

Yo sigo en el agua, apoyando mis codos en la arena y el agua. No puedo parar de reír.

-Solo quería que probaras el agua de aquí – digo con una sonrisa traviesa. Con mi mano le lanzo un poco de agua a la cara. Ranma vira el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y se ríe – Esta rica ¿Verdad?

-¿Con que esas tenemos? – se seca la cara.

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, se abalanza a mí. Yo chillo, él me toma de las muñecas y ahora es el quien me jala. Nos estamos metiendo al mar, la verdad es que no sé nadar pero no quiero decírselo ahora.

-¡Espera! ¡Ranma! – chillo entre risa y nervios.

Ranma no me escucha me jala y como soy más pequeña que él, lo logra fácilmente. Miro a mi alrededor y algunas de las personas nos miran, unos sonríen y otros nos observan como si estuviéramos locos.

Me aferro al cuerpo de Ranma, paso mis manos por su cuello. No estoy tocando fondo y me aterra. Ranma me toma de la cintura con fuerza, tengo miedo y siento que si me suelta me ahogare. Enredo una de mis piernas en la suya y la otra trato de subirla. Ranma me toma de los mulos y me levanta para poder abrazarlo con ellas.

-¿No sabes nadar? – pregunta con algo de gracia.

Agito la cabeza negando. Mi risa es una mezcla de nervios y miedo.

-Hubieras pensado eso antes de hacer lo que hiciste.

-No pensé que me traerías hasta aquí.

Ranma cambia su expresión ahora parece asustado. Algo que me alarma por completo.

-¡OH! ¡Akane me dio un calambre! – no me dio tiempo de responder ya que se hundió y con él me llevo a mí. Dos segundos y volvimos a estar en la superficie. Él está riendo.

-¡No hagas eso! – grito mientras me aferro más a su cuerpo como un gato asustado.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo – dice entre risas – ¡Oh! ¡De nuevo!

-¡Ranma!

Nos volvimos a hundir, pero esta vez tuve tiempo de tomar aire. Tengo los ojos cerrados y siento la mano de Ranma sobre mi mejilla. Sus labios se pegan a los míos, salados, húmedos. Nos estamos besando bajo el agua. Volvemos a emerger y seguimos besándonos, sus labios saben a sal y me deleito con su sabor. Me toma el cabello mojado y gira mi rostro para poder besarme con más intensidad. Yo también tomo su cabello mojado, juego con él, lo apretó en mis manos.

-Me encantas Akane – susurra sobre mis labios.

Le doy un beso rápido y lo abrazo. Ranma me toma por la cintura y me envuelve en sus brazos. Comienzo a sentir la melancolía de extrañarlo, pero espero que regrese lo antes posible. No sé cómo estaría sin Ranma.

-Ranma – quiero decirle muchas cosas, que me gusta, que me encanta, que lo quiero…

-Dime – dice sobre mi oído haciendo que una corriente suba por mi cuerpo.

Aprieto mis labios y tomo aire para calmarme.

-Estamos mojados.

Ranma tarda unos segundos en responder.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que salgamos – me lleva hasta la orilla aun cargándome.

Cuando llegamos me suelta y nos reímos al ver lo mojados que estamos.

-Ni pienses subirte a mi auto de esa manera – advierte entre risas.

-Tu también estas mojado, no puedes subirte tampoco.

-Es mi auto y la que comenzó todo este juego fuiste tú – sacude un poco de agua hacia mí.

-No fue mi idea meterme tan al fondo – hago lo mismo y le salpico agua.

-¡Bueno ya está! – Me toma de la cintura y me abraza por la espalda –Deja de lanzarme agua o no te invito a cenar – dice sobre mi oído.

-¿Iremos mojados a un restaurante? – me apoyo en su pecho y comenzamos a caminar así. Abrazados.

-Nop, estaba pensando más bien en algo de comida rápida e ir a comer algún mirador ¿te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta.

Me suelta y nos tomamos de las manos para ir directo a su coche. Por suerte Ranma tenía una toalla en el maletero, me fijo en las cosas que guarda ahí. Unas cuantas camisas y un jean. Él puede cambiarse pero parece que yo tengo que quedarme con esta ropa lo cual no me está gustando ya que está empezando hacer frio.

-Ponte esto – me pasa una camisa negra suya. Lo miro sorprendida - ¿O quieres que te la ponga yo? Anda, tómala. Seguro se te ve bien.

-No voy a cambiarme aquí – digo mirando a mi alrededor, aunque no hay nadie, de todas formas no podría hacerlo.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado cuando comenzaste a jugar con el agua.

Me quita la toalla y hace una cortina para mí.

-No vayas a mirar – me pongo de espaldas a él y me quito la camisa rápidamente junto con el brasier.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que estoy segura que Ranma puede escucharlo. Él no dice nada, ni siquiera sé si me está mirando. Me coloco su camisa y el olor de Ranma se impregna en mi piel. Sencillamente me encanta. Hago un moño en mi cabello, está un poco seco y alborotado.

-Ahora los pantalones – dice con voz ronca.

Me volteo escandalizada.

-No voy a quitarme los pantalones frente a ti.

-No voy a dejar que subas a mi auto toda mojada.

-No quiero que me mires en ropa interior – me sonrojo. No pienso cambiarme frente a él.

-Akane, te recuerdo que ya te he visto desnuda y ya he visto ese lindo trasero que tienes.

-¡Eres un pervertido! – golpeo su brazo y con fuerza le quito la toalla. Me la enredo en la cintura y me las arreglo para desabrocharme el jean – No me veras desnuda de nuevo.

-Es una pena, porque me encanta tu cuerpo y tu piel – dice acercándose a mi. Retrocedo un poco apenada y nerviosa.

Ranma se acerca tanto a mí que nuestros labios están casi rozándose. Pero no me besa, entonces me doy cuenta que solo se acercó así para tomar algo de su maletero. Me tome en frente un calentador suyo.

-Está limpio, no lo he usado, planeaba hacerlo cuando fuera al gym pero ya ves, pasaron otras cosas.

Sin decir nada y avergonzada tomo el calentador para ponérmelo.

-Te recomiendo que te quites la ropa interior, el calentador se puede mojar y es nuevo – Ranma parece tan tranquilo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su actitud relajada. Que es difícil creer que está disfrutando del momento.

Sin decir una sola palabra bajo mis pantalones con todo y bragas. Ranma me mira con una sonrisa de lado y ese hermoso hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla. No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me coloco el calentador y le paso la toalla.

-Mi ropa te queda bien – siento su mirada intensa sobre mí. Sus ojos se oscurecen y las repentinas ganas de besarlo se apoderan de mi fuertemente.

Como si hubiera magnetismo entre nosotros, como si con solo mirarlo me sintiera tan atraída a él. Esta atracción es tan fuerte que da miedo, pero al mismo tiempo excitación.

-Es mi turno – dice tomándome de la mano, conduciéndome hacia el asiento del copiloto – Espérame aquí hasta que termine de cambiarme.

-Eso es trampa – digo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Acaso quieres verme desnudo? – dice fingiendo sorpresa.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no- miento. Me sonrojo furiosamente, me cruzo de brazos y espero a que vaya a cambiarse.

Ranma se aleja de mi riendo.

.

.

Esta casi anocheciendo y estamos en el mirador disfrutando de unas hamburguesas con papas. Estoy sentada sobre el capó del auto de Ranma, está apoyado. Estamos en silencio disfrutando la vista. Disfrutando el momento que tenemos juntos, disfrutando lo último que nos queda. Pero entre nosotros habita la tristeza. En pocas horas Ranma tendrá que regresar a Nerima y yo me quedaré aquí. Tengo que estar a lado de Tami, y solo espero que Ranma cumpla con su promesa de volver.

Suelto un suspiro.

-¿estás haciendo puré de papas? – la voz de Ranma me trae a la realidad.

-¿Eh? – miro mis dedos. No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo aplastando la papa entre mis dedos.

Guardamos silencio y observamos la ciudad.

-No tienes idea de todo lo bien que me hizo estar contigo – dice de pronto.

Lo miro y el sigue mirando hacia la ciudad.

-Mi vida no es tan buena que digamos. Tengo problemas de alcohol y cuando me siento como una basura lo único que hago es distraerme y beber, o drogarme, pero ese no es mi estilo… aun.

Lo miro con la boca abierta ¿A qué viene todo esto? No sé qué decir, no quiero interrumpirlo.

-Desde que llegaste a la casa y me dijeron que eras mi hermanastra, no niego que me dio fastidio tener que convivir con la hija de Soun. Mi mamá me había llamado y me dijo que tú llegabas, que tenía que volver a casa temprano. Claro que no lo hice, esa noche estuve en casa de Shamppo, había tenido una pelea y salí de ahí para embriagarme. Cuando llegue a casa, no sé a qué hora, y me metí al baño – suelta una risita y un suspiro – Vi a una chica desnuda frente a mí. Pero, para serte sincero, fue tu rostro lo que más me llamó la atención.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y seguir aplastado las papas.

-No niego que tienes un buen cuerpo pero, pero me dejaste hechizado con tus grandes ojos cafés. Lo único que vi fue tu rostro de sorpresa y como tus mejillas se sonrojaban. Esa noche no pude dormir. Y si te trataba mal era porque quería ocultar lo mucho que me gustabas. Cada día que te veía, tu sonrisa, tus gestos al hablar, tu forma de mirar a los demás, todo me dejó cautivado. Aunque no te dabas cuenta yo siempre te mirara y me daba cuenta de cada detalle de ti.

Ranma seguía sin mirarme. Mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

-Traté de verte como una hermana, pero no pude. Estando contigo olvido todos mis problemas del pasado y no tengo necesidad de buscar ninguna distracción que me haga daño. Y ahora que se lo que sientes por mí, me da una razón para luchar por esto y tratar de ser mejor persona. Sé que va hacer difícil, no sé lo que pase cuando vuelva a Nerima, pero quiero pedirte algo Akane.

Se levanta y se coloca frente a mí. Me toma de las manos y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-¿No vas a olvidarme? – sus ojos lucen tristes. El azul de sus ojos me conmueve el alma y una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

No sé porque, no sé porque tengo tanto miedo de llegar a perderlo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra lo abrazo. Me apoyo en su hombro y el hunde su rostro en mi cuello. Nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, y susurrando un "jamás" al oído, besándolo lenta y amorosamente he contestado a su pregunta.

..

.

A la mañana siguiente acompañe a Tami al hospital. Sakura conducía y yo iba en la parte de atrás con mi madre. Le había contado todo lo que había pasado, ella me escuchaba atentamente y sonreía como una colegiala.

-¿Ya son novios? – pregunto Sakura mirándonos por el retrovisor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Bajo la mirada avergonzada –si mi padre llegara a enterarse me mataría.

-Tu padre es un anticuado – dijo Tami con fastidio.

-¿Y han hablado? – Pregunta Sakura – Aunque supongo que aún no llega.

-Me mandó un mensaje esta mañana, dijo que había hecho una parada para desayunar y que en un par de horas llegaría a Nerima.

-Es un chico muy apuesto, hacen linda pareja.

-Pero es extraño, todo esto…

-¿A que te refieres? – me mira preocupada.

-Es decir, en realidad nosotros somos hermanastros y seria mal visto por todos.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, no tienen la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

-Tami tiene razón. Deja de darle tantas vueltas.

-Ustedes pueden decir eso tranquilas, pero ellos viven en una ciudad pequeña. Y ya saben cómo piensan las personas que vienen de ciudades pequeñas…

Tami frunce el ceño y se le forman unas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

-Bueno, pase lo que pase lo único que quiero es que mi hija sea feliz sin importar lo que digan los demás – me abraza y yo lo hago también – Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti – beso su mejilla.

Al llegar al hospital, Sakura acompaña a mi mamá a la sala de quimio y yo me quedo en la sala de espera. Le había pedido a Sakura que me dejara hablar con el medico de mi mamá. Reviso mi celular y aun no tengo ninguna llamada de Ranma, ni siquiera un mensaje y es como sentir un golpe en el pecho. Decepción. Estoy segura que ya tuvo que haber llegado a Nerima.

-¿Akane Tendo? – alzo la mirada y veo a un hombre de edad frente a mi. Lleva una bata blanca, de inmediato mi vista se dirige a su carnet. Es el doctor Soto.

-Si, soy yo – me acerco a el.

-Es bueno conocer a la hija de Tami en persona, ella habla mucho de ti – me sonríe.

Los nervios se acumulan en mi pecho y solo logro asentir.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos sentemos ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi oficina?

-claro.

Ya estando en su oficina, una muchacha joven me trajo un té. Tomo un poco y espero que el doctor revise unos papeles que estuvo mirando desde que entramos en su oficina. Sus lentes resbalan un poco por su nariz ganchuda. Entonces me mira y sus labios forman una línea severa.

-Akane, no soy una persona que le guste dar falsas esperanzas. El caso de tu madre es mortal.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como un eco. Trago saliva y espero que continúe.

-Su cáncer está muy avanzado y solo es cuestión de tiempo

-¿Tiempo? Pero ella está haciendo la quimioterapia, tiene que ponerse bien ¿o no?

El doctor baja la mirada y luego vuelve a mirarme. Suelta un suspiro.

-La quimioterapia lo único que hace es alargar y mejorar su estilo de vida.

Llevo mi mano a la boca, las lágrimas comienzan a salir. El doctor Soto se quita los lentes y los pone sobre su escritorio.

-Lo siento mucho. Lo que te recomendaría ahora es pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con tu madre. Ella te necesita.

Una parte de mi se esta rompiendo. El imaginar perder a mi mamá es un dolor que no había experimentado antes, no puedo evitar llorar frente al doctor. El se levanta y me toca el hombro.

-te dejaré un momento a solas. Cuando quieras ver a Tami, solo avísale a la enfermera de turno.

Me deja sola. Tomo mi teléfono con las manos temblorosas, tengo que hablar con Ranma, necesito su apoyo en estos momentos.

-¿Hola? – la voz de Shamppo suena por la otra línea. Paro de llorar confundida.

-Ho-hola… ¿Esta Ranma? – mi voz suena ronca por el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

-Hum… ¿Eres Akane? ¿Cómo estas querida? Ranma se está bañando en este momento, lo recibí en su casa y ya sabes no se aguantó las ganas de estar conmigo y lo hicimos. Ahora está tomando una ducha – suelta una risa traviesa –Le voy a decir que su hermanita lo llamo ¿Quieres que le de algún otro recado?

Me quedo en shock. Acaso dijo que el y ella…

-Yo… yo, no es… necesario – mi voz se entrecorta y tapo mi boca.

-Oh, espera acaba de salir – la voz de Ranma se escucha a lo lejos, mi corazón late tan deprisa que creo que se va a salir de mi pecho.

-¿Akane? – parece sorprendido - ¿Por qué me llamas? No tengo tiempo para atenderte, estoy con mi novia.

-Perdón… no volveré a molestarte – cuelgo de inmediato.

Me hundo en el asiento de cuero del doctor y me echó a llorar. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Aprieto mis puños con rabia ¿Qué mierda acaba de hacer Ranma? Primero se acuesta con la estúpida de Shamppo y ahora solo me trata mal estando ella presente. ¿Qué paso con todo lo que pasamos juntos? La rabia inunda mi pecho, me agarro el cabello con rabia. Quiero gritar, quiero salir corriendo, quiero verlo y golpearlo hasta agotarme.

Soy una imbécil.

Soy una niña estúpida que confío en Ranma.

Una niña que se dejo engañar por el. Mi madre se esta muriendo y Ranma me rompió el corazón.

Quiero morirme.


	12. el tiempo y el dolor

…

…

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **..**

 **..**

Se dice que en la vida hay momentos difíciles que superar. Momentos donde uno tiene que amarrarse de coraje y controlar su corazón para demostrar que es más fuerte que nunca. Que aunque sonrías, por dentro eres un mar de lágrimas. Pero fortaleza, eso es lo que estoy demostrando más que nunca. Sé que todos piensan que estoy mal y que tal vez no podré superar los momentos difíciles que estoy viviendo en estos días, pero se que puedo demostrar que podré. Que la palabra "extrañar" no me afecta en absolutamente nada. Aunque, al principio, casi todas las noches lloraba hasta quedarme dormida y sentía ese agujero en mi pecho, ese vacío que me recordaba todos los días que había perdido algo importante en mi vida. El amor.

Ya ha pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que vi a Ranma. Al principio todo fue difícil para mí, después de esa última llamada que le hice, no volví hablar más con él. Me había llamado un par de veces pero nunca contesté, incluso cerré mi cuenta en las redes sociales y cambie de número. Todos los días lloraba a escondidas de mi madre, lloraba y dejaba sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro de mi corazón. Pero con el tiempo ese dolor se fue transformando en rabia y por último se transformó en nada. Ya no sentía absolutamente nada.

No siento nada.

No siento amor, no siento pena. Me siento como un autómata.

Después de graduarme, y antes de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Tami. Ella ya no podía moverse, tenía que estar conectada a unas máquinas y un respirador que le ayudaba a sobrevivir cada día. Todos los días después de la escuela entraba a su habitación y le contaba cómo me había ido, que había preparado Sakura para mí, las charlas que tenía con Yuka. Le contaba absolutamente todo.

Ayudaba a Sakura con los tratamientos diarios. En silencio la bañábamos y la alimentábamos. Era doloroso todo aquello, me partía el alma en mil pedazos, ninguna de las dos hablábamos en esos momentos porque sabíamos que pronto llegaría el día. Estábamos preparándonos emocionalmente para ese momento. Aunque la verdad, yo nunca estuve preparada.

Tami poco a poco fue perdiendo los sentidos y cuando hablaba con ella, tenía la ligera esperanza de que estuviera escuchándome. Yuka me visitaba muy seguido y trataba de hacerme sentir mejor. Fueron momentos muy difíciles, meses donde casi no dormía y cuidaba de mi madre. Ryoga y Ukyo se comunicaban conmigo y venían a verme cuando podían. Llegue a tener un contacto más de cerca con Ryoga, pues siempre estuvo conmigo desde que se enteró que me había ido de Nerima por mi madre. Venía a pasar muchos días en mi casa y como Yuka, trataba de subirme el ánimo. Ni él ni Ukyo me hablaron de Ranma porque les dije que no quería saber absolutamente nada de mi padre y su familia. Ellos me entendieron perfectamente y no tocaron el tema nunca más.

Una noche, Sakura había entrado a mi cuarto y se sentó en mi cama. Tomo mi mano con un poco de fuerza y dijo:

-Es momento de despedirse.

Con esas palabras mi pecho se hundió. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos y me derrumbe. Mi pecho se agitaba debido al miedo de la despedida. Pero sabíamos que algún día iba a pasar. Pero no imaginaba que ese momento iba a ser tan doloroso. El momento más doloroso que hubiera experimentado después del abandono de mi padre.

Caminé agarrada del brazo de Sakura ya que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Tome respiraciones hondas antes de entrar a la habitación. Mi garganta dolía.

Mi mamá ya estaba desconectada, sus ojos estaban abiertos ligeramente. Me tumbé de inmediato a su lado y tome su rostro. Me acerque y bese su frente. Ella sonreía ligeramente, su delgado rostro mostraba arrugas. Me partía tanto el alma verla así. Escuche a Sakura sollozar de tras de mí, pero no me importaba.

-Mamá… te amo… te amo. Para mí siempre serás mi madre y la mejor de todas – sollozaba en voz baja.

Me acosté de lado y la abracé. Su cuerpo estaba muy delgado, su cuerpo se estaba poniendo frio. Me aferré a ella lo más que pude, y lloré.

Sentí su mano tocar la mía. Estaba fría y ya no era el mismo tacto cálido de antes. Guarde silencio y la mire sorprendida. Ella estaba sonriendo y mirándome. Miré a Sakura que al igual que yo estaba con la boca abierta. Cuando ella había perdido los sentidos pensamos que nunca iba hacer algún movimiento.

-Te amo… Akane… - susurró.

Y murió.

Mi rostro se arrugó y después de un silencio doloroso… lloré. Lloré como una niña pequeña llamando a su mamá. Lloré, grité, maldecía al viento. Lloré por horas hasta que sentí como Sakura me hablaba y trataba de alejarme del cuerpo frio de mi madre. Todo era tan doloroso, no tenía conciencia de que hora era, no sabía que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Lo único que sentí fueron unos brazos fuertes rodeándome y me desmayé.

Desperté en mi habitación. No sé qué hora era, pero estaba oscuro. Me levanté y por mi mente cruzó que ya era tarde y que tenía que buscar a Sakura para darle de comer a mamá. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta la habitación de Tami. Paré en seco cuando vi su cama vacía y las maquinas recogidas. Mire a mi alrededor totalmente confundida.

-Akane, te levantaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

Al voltear me encuentro con Ryoga. Este traía un vaso con agua y unas pastillas en su otra mano. Lo mire confundida y comencé a tartamudear.

-Don-donde… esta mi ¿mamá? – mire de nuevo su cama y esta seguía vacía.

Ryoga deja el vaso de agua encima de la cómoda. Parece demasiado preocupado se acerca a mi lentamente y me toma de los hombros.

-Akane ¿No recuerdas nada?

Entonces los recuerdos golpean mi cabeza con violencia. Mi madre había muerto, había muerto en mis brazos y ese dolor que había sentido con anterioridad regreso como cuchillas clavando mi pecho. Ryoga me abrazó y me derrumbe en el suelo. El me abrazo, lloré y lloré hasta quedarme dormida entre sus brazos.

El funeral fue una pesadilla. No pude soportar ver como la enterraban, Ryoga, Yuka y Ukyo me acompañaron todo el tiempo. Sakura también estaba conmigo. Buscamos consuelo entre las dos ya que éramos las más apegadas a mi mamá. Ryoga y Ukyo se quedaron en mi casa después del entierro, poco después tuvieron que irse.

El tiempo pasó y según la ley, aún era menor de edad y por ende tenía que vivir con un adulto responsable o si no el gobierno me mandaría a una casa de acojo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Y como no tenía ningún otro familiar, tenía solo una alternativa.

Y aquí estoy ahora, después de casi dos años de no ver el rostro de mi padre y de ningún otro de su nueva familia. Aquí estaba, empacando lo que tenía para ir a vivir a su casa. Nodoka había llamado y me había dicho que ellos me recibirían en el aeropuerto. Sakura sabía perfectamente que no toleraba la idea de ir a vivir a Nerima de nuevo y aunque hicimos lo humanamente posible para que ella tuviera mi custodia no pudimos hacer nada. Y por ley tengo que pasar un año con mi padre.

-Estará todo bien, ya verás.

Asentí con la cabeza. Toda la Akane que existió alguna vez, la sonriente, la que siempre estuvo feliz y hacia chistes por cualquier cosa había muerto. No me importaba nada, ni siquiera estaba feliz o triste por regresar a Nerima. Todo era algo sin importancia.

Sakura fue a dejarme hasta el aeropuerto y tomé el vuelo rumbo a Nerima. Solo tenía que pasar un año con Soun y cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad regresar a Tokyo a mi casa. La casa legalmente me pertenecía pero no podía vivir sola en ella. Así que tenía que esperar un año.

El vuelo pasó rápidamente y llegué. Nodoka y Soun me esperaban, cuando los vi Nodoka me abrazo con fuerza. Me dijo al oído que sentía mucho lo que había sucedido y me pidió perdón por no haber estado conmigo en esos momentos. Yo no pude abrazarla, no quería tocarla. Murmuré un "no importa" y me encogí de hombros. Soun me miró algo incómodo y también dijo que sentía no haber estado ahí.

-No lo sientas Soun – dije tomando mis maletas de nuevo y comencé a caminar.

Soun no me dijo nada por no llamarlo papá. Pero en ese momento yo no sentía que debía llamarlo así. Yo había quedado huérfana hace algunos meses atrás. Para mí, yo ya no tenía ni padre ni madre. El camino a su casa fue silencioso. Mandé un mensaje a Yuka y a Sakura diciéndoles que había llegado bien y que estaba rumbo a la casa de Soun. Ellas me mandaron sus mejores deseos y me dijeron que pronto irían a visitarme. Guardé el teléfono.

Al llegar a casa de Soun, y ver el carro de Ranma estacionado no puedo negar que mi corazón dio un vuelco y las náuseas producto de los nervios me afectaron bastante. No había visto a Ranma desde hace mucho tiempo, no había escuchado su voz, no había visto el color azul de sus ojos nunca más. Entonces llegaron a mí los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvimos juntos, los besos, las caricias, las palabras. Todo. Pero también recordé lo mucho que sufrí y lo mucho que me hacía falta. El no estuvo conmigo en ningún momento y me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo le había guardado rencor. Odiaba a mi hermanastro. Lo odiaba por haber jugado conmigo y haberme dejado sola.

Si alguna vez había tenido sentimientos por él. Ya no existía nada.

-Tu habitación esta tal cual como la dejamos – dijo Nodoka al bajar del carro –Ranma no dejó que tocásemos nada.

Al escuchar su nombre siento un vacío en mi estómago.

-¿Solo traes una maleta? – Volteamos al ver a mi padre más atrás con una maleta en su mano -¿Crees que es suficiente para ti?

-No viviré contigo toda mi vida. Solo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, un año más o menos.

Soun forma una línea con su boca y no dice nada. Sé que Nodoka se siente un poco incomoda y molesta por lo que me toma de los hombros para entrar a la casa sin prestarle atención a mi papá.

-¿Estas cansada? ¿Necesitas dormir? Haré la cena si quieres.

-No, estoy bien. Solo, solo quiero estar sola un momento –respiro hondo y espero que me entienda.

Necesito mi espacio por un momento, necesito acostumbrarme a estar aquí de nuevo. Necesito estar lista para aceptar que viviré aquí un tiempo.

-Oh claro, llevaré tu maleta a tu habitación ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y duermes un poco?

Asiento con la cabeza y subo las escaleras. Al entrar al cuarto veo que Nodoka tenía razón. Estaba tal cual como lo había dejado. Tomo una toalla y entro al baño, no quiero que Nodoka me encuentre en la habitación y quiera hablar conmigo, por el momento quiero evitarlo. Así que me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha. Lavo mi cabello que está aún más largo que antes, tal vez lo cortes después. Lavo todo mi cuerpo y cuando las arrugas se forman en las yemas de mis dedos sé que es momento de salir de la ducha.

Para mi suerte, mi maleta está ahí. Así que la abro y saco un short, una blusa blanca. Tomo mi teléfono, lo conecto y me coloco los audífonos. Me acuesto, le pongo play y espero a que el sueño llegue a mí. Desde la muerte de mi mamá he tenido problemas para dormir, el doctor había dicho que tenía un cuadro de depresión y tenía que tomar píldoras para dormir, pero las usé tanto que me había hecho dependiente de ellas. Sakura me recomendó que tenía que dejar de usarlas y botó el resto que tenía así que esto de escuchar música era lo único que me relajaba y no dejaba que tuviera pesadillas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando abro mis ojos, no puedo evitar soltar un grito. Me levanto y me arrimo a la cabecera de la cama. Ranma está frente a mí, sentado en la orilla al otro extremo de mi cama, se movió alarmado, trató de acercarse pero yo me moví aún más para atrás.

-Akane, por favor, no te asustes. Solo soy yo – dijo angustiado.

Miré su rostro como si fuera un oasis. No podía creer que tuviera a Ranma frente a mí. Más de dos años sin verlo, sin saber de él y ahora lo tengo frente a mí. Me sentía muy dolida por su culpa, en este preciso momento estaba reviviendo todo lo que pase por él. El dolor de que me hubiera dejado, las malas noches, los llantos a escondidas. Pero sus ojos aún tenían el poder de dejarme paralizada. No podía hablar, no podía moverme. Era como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Ranma tampoco dijo nada, estuvo observándome, observándome como un hombre observa algo que no había visto en su vida, algo que parecía irreal. Sentí su mirada en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. No quería que me mirase, no quería que estuviese aquí.

-La-largo – traté de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio respondió.

-Akane, necesito hablar contigo. Necesito explicarte que…

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti, Ranma! – Lo interrumpí –No quiero tener que saber absolutamente nada de tu vida ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

-Akane, merezco que me odies. ¡Mierda lo sé! Pero todo tiene una explicación.

-¿Explicación? ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? Ranma, yo no te odio. No siento absolutamente nada por ti. Nada. Así que si piensas que estoy molesta contigo es mejor que sepas que lo único que siento por ti es indiferencia absoluta.

Ranma niega asustado.

-Akane, lo que paso entre nosotros…

-Éramos unos niños Ranma. Si paso algo entre nosotros eso ya es pasado, fue una inmadurez de nuestra parte.

-No, no lo fue – Ranma se acerca más a mí –Hice una promesa Akane, no sabes lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo. Yo necesitaba hacer algunas cosas para poder verte, para poder estar contigo. Pero déjame explicarte, mira yo…

-¡No quiero escucharte! – grité y golpeé su rostro con la palma de mi mano.

Nodoka entro a mi habitación. se acercó a nosotros preocupada.

-¿Qué te dije? ¿Acaso no haces caso a lo que te digo alguna vez? – reto a su hijo.

-¡Pero necesitaba hablar con ella! – dijo sobando su rostro.

-Ranma, por favor sal. Te dije que no la molestaras.

Miro a Nodoka confundida y luego miro a Ranma. Este antes de levantarse me miro decidido, y sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que intentara hablar conmigo. Cuando abandonó la habitación Nodoka se sentó frente a mí.

-Lo siento, sé que puede ser un poco impulsivo a veces.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Hija, yo se lo que pasó entre ustedes – su voz me dejo helada ¿Lo que pasó entre nosotros? Nodoka toma mi mano –Hace casi un año, Ranma me lo contó todo. Se mucho mas cosas que tu ignoras.

Siento mi mano sudorosa, los nervios me están atacando ferozmente. ¿Nodoka sabe lo que Ranma y yo hicimos en Tokyo? ¿Sabe que nos besamos y pasamos momentos juntos como una pareja? Me siento avergonzada y agacho la mirada.

Nodoka toma mi rostro obligándome a verla.

-Ranma nunca te dejó sola. Aunque tú no lo vieras él siempre estuvo contigo, ayudándote, pero eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi decírtelo.

-¿Qué? Nodoka, con todo respeto su hijo no sabe nada de mí, el no estuvo conmigo y si le contó algo es mejor que lo olvide porque fue un error.

-Akane, yo sé que todo pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero Ranma también sufrió mucho, le pasaron cosas malas y cuando soluciono sus problemas él fue hasta Tokyo para buscarte, no sé lo que sucedió pero no regresó a casa después de mucho tiempo.

-Él no fue a Tokyo, eso es mentira.

Sentía húmedos mis ojos.

-Yo no puedo decirte nada, Akane. Ranma cuando supo que venias hizo lo posible por regresar, apenas llegó ayer. Le dije que no te molestará pero vez lo impulsivo y desesperado que a veces puede llegar a ser.

-¿Llegó ayer? ¿Acaso no vive aquí?

-No, lamentablemente se fue de casa por un problema que hubo pero ya te dije, a mí no me corresponde decírtelo.

No sabía que decir. Nodoka se levantó y me lanzo esa mirada tan maternal que me hacía falta haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera, volteé la mirada hacia la pared.

-Cuando te sientas lista, puedes hablar con el – caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo –Pero quiero que sepas algo, hija. Nunca había visto tanto amor y devoción hacia alguien es algo que veo en mi hijo. Él te ama.

Arrugo el ceño implorando a las lágrimas no Salir. Muerdo mi labio y espero que ella se vaya.

Fueron casi dos años, dos años desde que el se fue y no supe mas nada. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar eso? Limpio las lágrimas que cayeron rebeldes de mis ojos y respiro hondo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que él le haya contado algo? ¿Para qué? Una parte de mí no quiere escucharlo, solo quiere huir y alejarse de todo lo que tenga que ver con Ranma Saotome. Pero otra parte de mi está demasiado curiosa por todo lo que dijo Nodoka.

Me debatí entre el salir de mi cuarto y buscar a Ranma en el suyo o quedarme aquí y olvidar todo lo que me dijo Nodoka. Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero antes de pensarlo y arrepentirme de cualquier cosa salgo de mi habitación.

No hay nadie en el pasillo, voy hacia el cuarto del que se supone que es mi hermanastro. Toco, pero nadie abre. Asi que entro.

El cuarto de Ranma no tiene muchas cosas, solo una cama, una cómoda y un sofá. Parece que nadie viviera aquí, pero por la cama tendida se podría decir que solo están de paso. Camino hasta llegar al medio de la habitación, toda ella huele Ranma. Cierro los ojos e inevitablemente respiro su aroma.

-Akane – la voz de Ranma me asusta y volteo rápidamente.

Parece sorprendido de verme aquí. Cierra la puerta despacio, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Tu…

-Solo vine a saber qué fue lo que pasó. No lo hago por ti, ni por nadie. Solo lo hago porque quiero cerrar una etapa de mi vida.

Ranma se queda enmudecido, con la palabra muerta en su boca. Dejo de mirarlo y me siento en su cama. A esperar que me diga lo que me tiene que decir. Pero nada va a cambiar lo que siento por el en estos momentos. Rencor.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola chicos, agradecida como siempre por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y un beso grande para todos. Pues aquí estoy hoy como siempre subiendo un capitulo mas con mucha prisa porque estoy algo liada con algunas cosas. Jeje pero no se preocupen que siempre voy a subir mas capítulos hasta termianar esta historia.**


	13. la verdad

**..**

 **CAPITULO 13**

…

Ranma estaba sentado frente a mí en una silla. Parecía nervioso, incluso más nervioso que yo.

Respiró hondo y cruzo sus dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme? – dije incomoda por el silencio.

Me revolví en la cama, las palmas de mis manos estaban sudando.

-Akane, lo que pasó ese día… cuando llamaste. Dios, jamás olvidaré ese día- soltó un suspiro- Tuve que decir lo que dije, pero todo tiene una explicación.

-Simplemente estabas con Shamppo, a quien de verdad quieres. No necesito que me explique eso

-¡Escúchame! Déjame hablar. Sé que todo ha sido una mierda, pero no sabes lo duro que fue para mí y lo difícil que ha sido mi vida en estos dos años.

Abrí mi boca pero la cerré, podía decir lo que tenía pensando decirle después.

-Mi relación con Shamppo no fue una relación sana. La familia de Shamppo es poderosa en China, la más poderosa. Yo no tenía ni idea que Soun tenía tratos con la abuela de Shamppo, esa mierda no la sabia. Cuando vine de Tokyo, estaba decidido a terminar con Shamppo aunque se volviera loca y le contara a mi madre todas las mierdas que hacía. El alcohol, las drogas, el sexo. En ese momento no me importaba nada, lo único que quería era volver a tu lado…

Trague en seco, baje la mirada simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos.

-Cuando llegué a casa Shamppo estaba como loca. Histérica. Discutimos y le dije que ya no quería nada entonces… entonces me dijo que estaba embarazada y que se lo iba a contar a mi familia y a la suya.

Tapo mi boca con las manos. Entonces…

Siento como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos. De nuevo. Por culpa de él.

Ranma me mira alarmado por unos segundos, sin saber si terminar o no. Toma aire y agacha la cabeza.

-No tuve otro remedio, ella me había mostrado una prueba de embarazo y me amenazó diciendo que si la dejaba iba a decirle a su abuela que dejara en la miseria a Soun, y por ende mamá también caería con él. Me sentí… el ser más miserable del mundo. Akane, no sabía cómo decírtelo. Si te lo decía en la situación en la que estabas seguramente me odiarías, así que…

-Me dijiste que solo habías jugado conmigo – terminé su frase -¿No se te ocurrió que eso también iba a dolerme?

El me miro muy dolido. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Mis ojos estaban picando, mi garganta se había cerrado. Quería llorar. Ranma es padre, estos dos años ha estado con Shamppo y con su hijo. Me siento tan estúpida.

Me levanto en dirección a la puerta, pero Ranma me sujeta fuerte del brazo. Lo miro como si clavara misiles hacia su rostro.

-Suéltame.

-Aún no he terminado.

-Para mí fue suficiente – trato de zafarme con fuerza.

Ranma me toma por los hombros acercándome a su cuerpo. Se aferra a mí en un abrazo doloroso. Un abrazo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos desde hace dos años.

Lo odio, lo odio tanto. Pero no puedo evitar que mis brazos rodeen su cuerpo y me aferre a su cuello. El vacío que sentía en mi pecho, después de la partida de Ranma se sintió como un relleno invisible que duro apenas unos segundos ya que me aparté de el con fuerza.

Me miró desconcertado.

-No te vayas por favor. Akane, tengo mucho que contarte – estira su mano para que la tome –Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Después puedes irte si quieres.

Lo miro con dolor y desconfianza. Me había prometido odiar a mi hermanastro, pero ahora que lo tengo frente a mi ciento como si retrocediera poco más de un año atrás. Me abrazo a mí misma y camino hacia la cama.

Ranma lanza un suspiro y se sienta dónde estaba.

Lo miro esperando que continúe. No quiero saber nada sobre su nueva familia, no quiero saber nada de Shamppo.

-Pasé los peores meses de mi vida. Te extrañaba tanto que mi cuerpo dolía, tenía a Shamppo encima de mí todo el tiempo. A tu padre criticándome y mi madre teniéndome lastima. Me ahogaba en alcohol cada vez que podía, para, para apartarme de la realidad que tenía encima de mí. Me drogaba y lo único que quería era desaparecer. Estar contigo. Y tenerte lejos, sabiendo que me odiabas era una tortura.

Shamppo tenía ya cinco meses y entonces tuve una conversación con Kodashi. En una de sus fiestas ella me dijo que ese hijo no era mío. Que Shamppo me había engañado con un tal Mousse, uno que se mudó de China y según era su ex novio. Me mostró fotos de ellos viéndose a escondidas, Kodashi tiene a un empleado suyo haciendo de detective para perseguir a su novio y cuando este le dijo que había visto a Shamppo con otro que no era yo ella la mandó a seguir. Casi me vuelvo loco. Esa noche fui a casa de Shamppo y… vi a ese tipo. Los enfrenté y el termino diciéndome que ese hijo era suyo.

Lanza una carcajada seca, sin ánimos al aire. Niega con la cabeza como diciendo –que tonto fui- pasa los dedos por su cabello con fuerza.

-Estaba tan furioso y drogado que casi lo mato a golpes. Sus padres llamaron a la policía y… estuve preso por siete meses por intento de homicidio. No pudieron condenarme a mas ya que era menor de edad.

Abro la boca con sorpresa ¿En la cárcel? ¿Ranma estuvo siete meses en la cárcel?

La verdad es que no sé qué decir en estos momentos. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro. Todo este tiempo he estado odiándolo y el había estado preso. Un momento ¿Siete meses? Sumándole los cinco que estuvo bajo las garras de esa arpía son… un año ¿Qué paso con el resto del tiempo?

Y como si leyera mi mente, respondió:

-Fui a Tokio, fui a buscarte. Me había enterado por Ranko que Ryoga y Ukyo habían estado yendo a visitarte – empuño las manos con rabia – El saber que Ryoga aún estaba de tras de ti me llenaba de rabia.

Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el buró que estaba de lado de su cama.

Yo lo seguí con la mirada.

Abrió una caja y saco un sobre. Volvió a sentarse frente a mí.

-Cuando estuve en Tokyo, fui a tu casa. No estaba Sakura, solo estaba tu mamá.

Al mencionar a Tami, siento como mi cuerpo temblaba ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ¿Ella aún no estaba postrada en la cama? Ella podía caminar pero no demasiado ¿Dónde diablos estaba Sakura?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fuiste a mi casa y jamás me enteré? Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Ranma niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sakura había salido a una emergencia que tenía. Y tu madre fue quien me recibió. Akane, no, espera. Déjame explicarte.

Estaba empezando a moverme de mi lugar, quería salir. ¿Cómo fue que nunca me enteré? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Esto era demasiada información que procesar.

Ranma me sujeto de las muñecas y me colocó de nuevo en mi lugar.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos. Los ojos azules de Ranma se notaban cansados, sin brillo, ese brillo que antes me atraía demasiado ¿Qué había pasado con él?

-¿Por qué no lo supe? – murmuré. Mi voz sonaba quebradiza.

-Porque le pedí a Tami que no lo hiciera.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza confundida. Ranma me suelta y se aparta un poco.

-Tami no estaba tan feliz conmigo cuando estuve allí. Pero fue muy linda al dejarme entrar y escucharme. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, y ella me contó lo mucho que habías sufrido. Me dijo que aunque tu aparentabas estar bien siempre se dio cuenta de que tenías el alma rota y todo por mi culpa – tragó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza –Me dijo que después de mucho tiempo comenzaste a salir con Ryoga y Ukyo. Pero mucho más con Ryoga y que se te veía… feliz.

Limpio una lagrima de mis ojos.

-Le pedí que no te contará nada. Pero, Tami sabía lo mucho que yo te amaba, que aunque después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía pensando en ti. Aun lo hago. Cada día de mi vida. Tami guardó mi secreto e iba a verla de vez en cuando para saber cómo estabas tú. Claro, siempre esperaba que salieras y que Sakura no estuviera. Tu madre siempre inventaba una excusa para que ella saliera a comprar algo lejos – soltó una corta risa melancólica –Un día ella me dijo que ya no podía ir a verla más. Su enfermedad la estaba venciendo, en algún momento ella se había dado cuenta. Le costaba mucho caminar.

Me levanté de golpe. Hablar de mi mamá era algo que me dolía demasiado. Camine por la habitación tratando de controlarme.

-Basta. Basta. Esto es demasiado – susurraba con voz ronca. Tenía tantas ganas de tirarme a llorar.

Ranma se levanta también y me toma de los hombros. Me obliga a mirarlo.

-Akane, lo siento. Sé que fue muy duro perderla.

Y entonces la rabia estalla dentro de mí.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder a tus padres! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que viví! ¡Te fuiste y me abandonaste! – golpeé su hombro con fuerza, el apenas se movía - ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos! – Otros cuatro golpes en su pecho - ¡Me rompiste el corazón! – otros golpes más pero ahora débiles - ¡Me abandonaste. Cuando más. Te necesitaba!

Lo abracé, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Ranma también se aferró a mí.

Envueltos en un abrazo ambos lloramos. Yo lloraba como una niña y podía escuchar a Ranma sollozar muy bajo. Nos abrazamos tan fuerte, el abrazo que necesitaba de él después de tanto tiempo.

-Perdóname princesa – susurro con la voz quebradiza – Siento mucho la muerte de Tami. Yo también la quería. Ella fue muy buena conmigo.

Mi cuerpo se agitaba. Necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que tenía guardado. El abandono de Ranma, la muerte de Tami. Todo este dolor lo tenía reservado para una sola persona. Alguien quien en el fondo quería que me consolara. Y ahora estaba aquí, abrazándome, consolándome.

Era como quitarme un peso de encima.

Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo. Ranma tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente y luego mis mejillas. Secó las lágrimas y volvió a besarme en la frente.

-Tengo que decirte algo mucho más importante ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿O quieres para y hablar después?

Me limpio la nariz con las manos.

-Dímelo ya por favor. Acabemos con esto – mi voz suena ronca.

Ranma toma aire y me doy cuenta de que es algo difícil para él.

-Tami me contó algo muy importante que creo debes de saber.

-¿Qué es? – lo miro confundida. Pero ahora con todo lo que me dijo no creo que nada me sorprenda.

-No me corresponde a mí decírtelo. Creo que ella es la única que te lo puede decir.

Un frio halado recorre mis huesos. Me estremezco y miro hacia todos lados ¿Cómo va a contármelo? ¿Acaso es una broma? Una muy cruel.

Ranma se estira y toma el sobre que tenía sobre la silla. Mis manos tiemblan ¿Una carta? Dejo de llorar al instante y tomo temblorosa la carta.

La rompo y saco las hojas. Tapo mi boca con una mano y con la otra la sostengo. Es la letra de mi mamá. Miro a Ranma sorprendida y miro la carta.

-Dijo que tenía que dártela cuando fuera necesario.

-La escribió ella – susurré con sorpresa y dolor.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me la diste antes? – tenia rabia.

-Por favor léela. Después te explicaré mis razones.

No le prestó atención y comienzo a leer:

 _Para mi hija Akane:_

 _Akane. Sé que cuando leas esta carta ya no voy a estar tu lado. Lo siento mucho mi amor. Sé que debe ser duro para ti princesa. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido una tragedia, quisiera tanto haber estado a tu lado siempre. Compartir tus triunfos, el día en que decidas compartir tu vida con otra persona, ver nacer a mis nietos, haber tenido la oportunidad de verlos crecer a mi lado. Pero la vida a veces no es tan justa como imaginamos. Pero todo pasa por alguna razón mi vida, todo en esta vida tiene un motivo. Recuerdo el primer día que te conocí. Eras una bebe hermosa, y juré cuidarte como si fueras mi propia hija, como si las dos compartiéramos la misma sangre. Y eso hice. Te cuide como mejor pude y te di todo el amor que tenía en mi corazón. Sé que te dolió mucho la partida de tu padre y que para tu edad era algo muy confuso. Pero, tu papá también estaba sufriendo. No estoy justificando con esto su falta de apego contigo. Pero hay algo que no sabes hija mía. Sé que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué precisamente Ranma está dándote esta carta? Bueno, aunque a veces sea un chico loco y obstinado. Es un buen muchacho y te ama como nunca vi en otra persona. Hubiera querido que tu padre me amara de esa manera. Pero bueno, a veces no escogemos a la persona indicada. Perdona si no pude contarte todo esto en persona, como debía de ser, pero hasta mi último día de vida tengo la esperanza de tu padre sea sincero contigo, por lo menos una vez en su vida. ¿No te ha dicho nada? Supongo que no, ya que le pedí a Ranma que te diera esta carta por si tu padre no te contaba nada. Hija tengo que contarte algo del pasado de tus padres que tú ignorabas por completo. Yo conocí a tu madre. Era la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, una ciudad pequeña donde vivíamos y Soun en su adolescencia se enamoró perdidamente de ella (se parece mucho a ti por cierto) Ellos estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo. Pero entonces, tu padre comenzó a interesarse en los negocios y descuidaba tu madre, pero la amaba. Yo sabía todo esto porque era amiga suya y también Sakura, aunque ella aún era muy niña para entender estas cosas._

 _Cuando tu padre se llevó a tu madre a Tokyo, todo cambió. Se volvió frio y trabajaba constantemente. Tu madre paso muchos ratos sola y triste pero con la esperanza de que su esposo algún día se diera cuenta de su descuido y decidiera cambiar._

 _Akane, tú tienes dos hermanas. Son hijas de Soun. Y sé que tal vez esta noticia sea muy dura para ti. Pero es cierto. Tienes dos hermanas. ¿Por qué no te había dicho nada? Bueno, muchas veces le rogué a tu padre que te contara la verdad, pero él nunca quiso volver al pasado. Lamentablemente después de lo sucedido con tu madre biológica, se volvió muy frio y ya no quería saber nada de sus hijas. Excepto tú, porque eras apenas una bebe. Con su tercer embarazo, tu madre ya estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Uno que siempre la apoyaba con todo y le daba ánimos día a día para sobrellevar el embarazo sin estar deprimida. Un día ella quiso huir con el. Dejó a sus dos hijas en casa de tus abuelos y me dijo que se iba a ir lejos con su nuevo amor. Egoístamente me alegre porque en secreto estaba enamorada de Soun. No me odies por eso. Pero como te dije, a veces no escogemos correctamente a la persona indicada de quien enamorarnos. Simplemente pasa. Tu padre se enteró de todo lo que estaba pasando, se puso como loco y el dolor lo invadió llamo a los padres de tu mamá diciéndoles todo lo que había pasado y que no quería volver a verla jamás. Estaba destrozado. Esa noche, lo llamaron del hospital diciéndole que su esposa estaba en emergencias. Habían tenido un accidente, su acompañante había muerto y estaban haciendo lo posible por salvarte a ti mientras tu madre moría. Cuando tu padre estuvo allí fue un milagro que tú te hayas salvado. Yo también estuve en el hospital con Sakura y sus padres. Cuando los doctores te llevaron para que tu padre te conociera el apenas podía mirarte. Se derrumbó. Al principio no quería saber nada de ti. Quería llevarte a casa de tus abuelos para que ellos te cuidaran. Pero hable con él, le insistí en que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Poco a poco fue pasando más tiempo contigo hasta que decidió cuidarte solo a ti. Tu padre había cambiado demasiado. Si antes era un poco frio, ahora se había vuelto un tempano de hielo. Era como ver a otro Soun, uno que en su juventud era alegre y ahora era otra persona. Me pidió que me casara con él para que tú tuvieras un hogar con dos padres. Pero en el fondo sabía que no me amaba, nunca te dijimos nada para que fueras una niña feliz. Pero creo que no logramos un buen trabajo._

 _El día que nos abandonó juré que no iba a dejarte._

 _Siento tanto no haber cumplido mi promesa._

 _Le pedí a Ranma que me hiciera un favor muy grande. No lo odies por esto hija, es algo que estuvo de acuerdo hacer por ti. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía dónde vivían tus hermanas y él se encargó de buscarlas. Supongo que eso ya lo hizo. No lo sé, pero espero de todo corazón que las haya encontrado. Tú tienes derecho a conocer a tus hermanas, a tus abuelos._

 _No juzgues a tu padre. Sé que se equivocó muchas veces. Pero era porque amaba a tu madre con toda el alma y lo que había pasado acabo de destruir su corazón. Estaba sufriendo, tú le recordabas mucho a ella. Te insistí que fueras a pasar el verano con él. Sabia de mi enfermedad y él estuvo de acuerdo con cuidarte. Él te ama hija. Eres su hija. A la que cuido hasta los diez años._

 _Sé que todo esto es una noticia muy dura de recibir. Muy complicada de digerir. Pero sé que tienes la madurez suficiente para aceptarlo. Ranma sé que está contigo en estos momentos. Sé que estas enojada con él. Pero Akane, cuando amas a alguien el perdón existe bajo cualquier circunstancia valida. Y Ranma ha pasado cosas malas, no le des la espalda. Sé que lo amas, y sé que él te ama a ti._

 _Recuérdame como una mujer llena de vida, no alguien que esta postrada en una cama y sin cabello. Recuérdame como cuando íbamos de compras o a comer helado. Recuérdame con la mejor de las sonrisas. Y recuerda que aunque ya no esté a tu lado en carne y hueso, mi espíritu te acompañara por el resto de tu vida y estaré cuidándote a todo momento. Y siempre incluso más allá de la muerte, te amaré como a mi propia hija._

 _Te amo mi pequeña princesa._

.

Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Estaba en estado de Shock

Mire a Ranma. Él estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento. Como un gato cuando está quiero esperando el movimiento de su presa.

Todo este tiempo había pasado ignorando que tenía dos hermanas, que tenía abuelos, que mi mamá biológica había huido con otro hombre y producto de eso murió en un accidente. Y que mi padre me crio por lastima. No sabía si llorar o gritar. No sabía nada. No sabía que sentir.

Ranma acercó su mano suavemente pero alce la mía indicándole que no me tocara. Me levanté del suelo con pesadez mis rodillas temblaban. Necesitaba estar sola.

Necesitaba estar sin nadie a mí alrededor. Ranma no dijo absolutamente nada.

Me lleve la carta conmigo a mi habitación y me encerré con seguro. Me tiré en mi cama y repasé las palabras de Tami una y otra vez.

Estaba agradecida porque Nodoka no me había llamado a cenar. Estaba agradecida porque Ranma no insistía en hablar conmigo. Pero estaba demasiado dolida e impresionada por todo lo que me enteré. Me dolía el corazón.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero ya era de noche. Rodé por la cama y vi hacia la pared que daba al cuarto de Ranma. ¿Ranma había pasado también por tanto? Aún estaba dolida con él. Una parte de mí aún no estaba lista para aceptar sus disculpas. Pero otra parte de mi pedía a gritos se consolada por Ranma.

Escuche a la parte ganadora y a hurtadillas salí de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro. Lleve la carta todavía aferrada a mi pecho y una almohada. Entré suavemente a la habitación de Ranma, él estaba dormido de lado.

Tal vez era de madrugada.

Tuve un pequeño _deja vu_ cuando entraba a la habitación de Tami porque necesitaba de su consuelo. La abrazaba por la espalda. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con Ranma. Sin decir una sola palabra me acerque a él. Abrí la cobija para meterme de bajo sin impórtame si se despertaba o no. Entonces me acomodé y lo abracé.

Sentí el cuerpo de Ranma tensarse. Pero enseguida se relajó y tomó mi mano entre la suya. Se volteó lentamente y me abrazo de frente, me aferré a su cuerpo y cerré los ojos.

Y así nos quedamos. Sin decir una sola palabra. Con el silencio bastaba. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me quedé dormida. Ranma acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda con cuidado. Beso mi frente y susurró algo que apenas entendí.

Tenía tanto alivio en mi interior. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan confundida y engañada.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Era demasiada para una sola noche.

Necesitaba de esto.

Necesitaba estar entre sus brazos.

..

..


	14. Lo siento, no soy un buen padre

..

..

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **..**

 **..**

Estaba en mi habitación, con la carta de mi mamá en mis manos. La había leído unas quince veces más, pero con la diferencia que ahora no lloraba. Tenía rabia. Tenía mucha rabia por todo lo que me confesó.

Cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme, a pesar de que rechace a Ranma antes de salir de su habitación, no me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche con él. Fue un gran alivio para mí, pero también me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo y para mí era muy difícil asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Mucho más con la muerte de mamá. Mi corazón estaba completamente roto y no podía entregárselo a Ranma.

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo nuestra conversación una vez más:

-Pensé… pensé que tú y yo… - me miraba afectado. Dolido.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

Estábamos acostados, uno frente al otro. Ranma había intentado besarme pero no pude aceptarlo. Algo en mi lo rechazaba. Y ese rechazo lo afecto. Pude ver su dolor.

-Lo siento, Ranma – puse mi mano en su pecho alejándolo un poco – No puedo, no ahora. Todo este tiempo te odie. No supe de ti cuando más te necesitaba. No estuviste en mis peores momentos. No puedo simplemente aceptarte. Y sé que no fue tu culpa, fueron las circunstancias. Pero, pero aun mi corazón está muy dolido.

-Akane, pero te expliqué. Sé que no merezco que me perdones. Sé que todo fue muy complicado entre nosotros – se apresuró a decir. Parecía tener miedo. Nervios – Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, Akane. Déjame ser parte de tu vida. Deja que remedie todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Muerdo mi labio. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salen de mis ojos. Ver de nuevo el rostro de Ranma, tenerlo cerca de mí hace que una parte que estaba muerta por dentro se sienta revivir poco a poco. Pero no puedo entregarme a él en este momento.

Suspiro, coloco una mano sobre su mejilla y acaricio suavemente.

-Dame tiempo. Necesito arreglar mi vida, necesito enfrentar a mi padre, necesito buscar a mi familia.

-Yo te ayudaré. Yo sé dónde encontrarlos. Pero no me dejes…

Me levante despacio de la cama. Ranma imitó mis movimientos, alarmado por no dejarme ir.

-Lo se Ranma. Y aunque me ayudes a buscar a mi familia, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Solo quiero que tengamos una relación de amigos ¿Puedes?

Ranma no dice nada. Abre la boca para cerrarla de nuevo. Me doy cuenta que acepta mis palabras cuando agacha la mirada. Derrotado.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche. Lo necesitaba de verdad.

-No hay problema. Puedes dormir conmigo las veces que quieras – dijo con una voz suave. Sabía que le dolía esto. A mí también me dolía todo.

-Creo que, creo que eso ya no sería correcto – suelto un suspiro pequeño y salgo de la cama de Ranma –estaré en mi habitación ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Ranma apoya su codo sobre su rodilla. Pasa su mano por su cabello y me mira con dolor.

-Todo lo que tú me pidas.

-Necesito enfrentar a mi padre. Necesito que me diga toda la verdad – miro la puerta con algo de nervios –Sé que será una charla algo dura y necesito que saques a Nodoka y a Ranko de aquí.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no te dejaré sola con ese tipo – dice incorporándose de inmediato.

-Ranma, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Solo quiero que las saques de aquí, eso es todo y si no puedes hacerlo bien puedo…

-¡Esta bien! - me interrumpe medio gritando –Lo hare, sé que necesitas hacerlo. Pero Akane, si pasa algo no dudes en decirme y vendré como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sonrió de lado. Él también lo hace.

Un hoyuelo aparece en su mejilla derecha, la que siempre aparecía cuando me sonreía. Un recuerdo que me causa tanta nostalgia.

-Gracias – me dispongo a salir de la habitación. Antes de salir lo observo por última vez.

Su dolor es tan visible. Apretó mis manos en el borde de la puerta. Estoy completamente segura que Ranma tiene tantas ganas de besarme como yo las tengo. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo. Estoy demasiado rota como para estar con él.

Pero la energía que se siente entre los dos es tan fuerte que hace que los bellos se me pongan de punta. Cuando veo como Ranma jadea, como un suspiro se arranca de su interior, decido romper con la conexión. Salgo de la habitación y me apresuro a entrar en la mía antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Un sonido proveniente de mi teléfono me hace volver a la realidad. Sigo sentada en el suelo, apoyada a la cama. Tomo el teléfono y tengo varios mensajes. Otros sin abrir hace mucho tiempo. Cuando veo el número desconocido abro el mensaje. Sé que es Ranma.

 _Desconocido: Todo esta listo. Ranko, mi mamá y yo pasaremos toda la mañana fuera. Espero que sea el tiempo que necesites. Ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos. A la una estoy allí._

 _Yo: Gracias Ranma._

 _Desconocido: No hay de qué. Por cierto, guardaré tu número. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo._

Una sonrisa fantasma aparece en mi rostro. Allá pasado el tiempo que haya pasado, Ranma siempre seguiría siendo igual. Controlador y divertido cuando las cosas están difíciles.

Tomo una respiración honda y salgo de la habitación.

Sé que mi padre no fue a trabajar hoy. Sé que está en la sala viendo el noticiero y tomando su café. Me agarro de la baranda de la escalera con fuerza, pero no por miedo, si no por rabia. Llevo la carta en la otra mano con cuidado de no romperla.

Lo veo, está delante de mí dándome la espalda. Recostado en su sillón.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había estado tan de cerca ni a solas con mi padre a menos que hubiera alguien acompañándolo. Siento un nudo en el estómago, también como mi corazón late tan deprisa y me pongo a pensar en muchas cosas. De todas formas él es mi papá, soy su sangre ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué me odia? ¿Por qué dejó que lo odiara? Si antes sentía dolor por su abandono, ahora lo único que siento es rabia por haberme mentido todos estos años ocultándome una familia.

Me acerco y me coloco frente a él.

No puedo negar que mis piernas me están temblando. Mejor dicho, todo mi cuerpo.

Una mezcla de rabia, dolor y confusión se apoderan de mí.

Mi papá me mira sorprendido. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Frunce el ceño y se sienta más recto.

-¿No te enseñe que es de mala educación interrumpir a tus mayores?

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

El me mira pestañando varias veces. Confundido.

-¿Por qué, que? – se pone tenso.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? – siento mi voz quebrarse

Me aparto cerrando los ojos ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siento este dolor? Se supone que debería odiarlo. Se supone que debería reclamarle todo lo que nos hizo a Tami y a mí. A mis hermanas.

Lo escucho carraspear la garganta. Se pone de pie y camina con las manos en la cintura. Parece tenso. Preocupado.

Limpio con rabia las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas. Siempre he querido saber porque me rechaza tanto. Porque nunca le agradé. Mi padre se pasea por la habitación y me mira uniendo sus dos cejas. Puedo ver las arrugas que se forman en su rostro. Viéndome como si fuera un ser extraño de otro mundo.

-Yo, yo no te odio – dice finalmente soltándolo como si fuera una carga pesada para él.

Quise hablar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Como si todo el peso del abandono, absolutamente todo me abordara de repente. Respire hondo y traté de tranquilizarme.

-¿No me odias? Pues pareciera que si – camine unos pasos hacia él, como si lo apuñalara con la mirada -¡Me abandonaste! ¡Nunca supe nada de ti! Solo nos dejabas un estúpido cheque para que sobreviviéramos ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar que tenías una hija que te necesitaba? – Me señale con rencor -¿Qué diablos te hice para que me detestaras?

-¡No te odio! – grito haciéndome saltar. Soltó un bufido y se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

Se sentó en el sillón. Parecía derrotado. Algo que no había visto en él hace mucho tiempo.

-Solo que… - me mira y veo sus ojos rojos. Me mira como si tuviera en frente a su peor enemigo –Tú me recuerdas tanto a ella…

Mi corazón se detiene por unos instantes. No sé qué decir. Miro para todos lados buscando alguna respuesta pero no sale nada de mi boca.

-Desde que perdí a Noriko, desde su muerte yo morí con ella – tiene las manos cruzada sobre la boca.

Veo una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Y no sé por qué, pero siento como se estruja algo en mi interior.

-¿Qué? – murmuro.

-Me quedé contigo Akane porque eras lo único que tenia de ella. Incluso siendo una bebe tenías sus ojos. Prometí que no dejaría que nadie nos separara – dice con voz atropellada -¡Pero no pude!

-¡Pero tienes otras hijas! – Grité con rabia -¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!? ¿Acaso no las quieres también? Claro, tú las abandonaste ¡Como me abandonaste a mí!

Mi padre se levanta de golpe. Sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir. Me mira como si fuera una mocosa impertinente.

-¡Ellas no son mis hijas! – grita.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Niego con la cabeza despacio ¿Cómo que no son sus hijas?

-Eres un monstruo.

-¡Noriko me engaño! ¡Esas niñas no eran mías!

Me siento totalmente confundida. Recuerdo que tengo la carta de Tami en mis manos y se la aviento con rabia y asco.

-Tami sabia la verdad ¡Lo escribió antes de morir! ¡Anda! ¿Por qué no la lees? – me alejo de él -¡Por tu culpa murió mi madre biológica! ¡Por tu culpa murió Tami!

Mi padre toma con mucha con función esa carta. Lo miro de reojo mientras me paseo como un león enjaulado. Miro como lee la carta con rapidez mientras mueve su boca con velocidad. Veo como frunce el ceño en casi todo el momento que la estuvo leyendo.

Después de unos momentos termina y me mira confundido.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – me dice empuñando la carta.

-Me la escribió mi madre antes de morir. Y me cuenta toda la verdad sobre ti. Sobre como abandonaste a mi madre cuando estaban casados. Sobre cómo fue que abandonaste a tus hijas ¡mis hermanas!

Mi padre comienza a romper en pedazos lo único que me quedaba de Tami. Pego un grito y trato de arrebatárselo. Pero él es más alto que yo y alza los brazos para seguir rompiendo la carta. Comienzo a llorar y lo golpeo, le pego a mi papá. Él me toma de las muñecas con fuerza y me sienta en el sillón bruscamente.

-¡Te odio! – me abalanzo en el suelo tomando los trozos de la carta -¡Te odio! – digo con rabia y llanto.

-¡Akane escúchame!

-¡NO! – seguí en el suelo tomando los trozos de carta. La última carta que tenia de mi madre.

-Ellas no eran mis hijas…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!

No lo escuchaba, lo odiaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era largarme de esa casa.

-Ellas eran hijas de otro hombre – dice con la voz quebrada.

Lo miro y está sentado en el suelo. Frente a mí, apoyado en el otro sillón. Tapa su cara con la mano mientras aspira con la nariz. Paro de llorar y lo observo. No digo absolutamente nada.

-Yo estaba enamorado de tu madre, como nunca lo había estado. Solo quería darle una mejor vida, un mejor futuro para nuestra familia ¡Y si! La descuide. No le daba el tiempo que merecía. Trabajaba demasiado y visitaba diferentes ciudades. Ella pasaba sola. – Limpia su nariz con su camisa –cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me emocione. Pero con el tiempo me puse a pensar y a calcular sobre el tiempo de embarazo y era imposible que ese hijo fuera mío. Pero no lo acepte, me metí en la cabeza de que yo era su padre y la tuvimos a la primera – Dice soltando un suspiro –Era una bebe muy hermosa y al poco tiempo después tuvimos a la segunda. Tuve que trabajar mucho más, tuve que ausentarme más porque tenía que darles de comer y darles una buena vida. Esa era mi meta.

Toma aire bruscamente. Como si le doliera.

-Noriko se comenzó a comportar rara durante mucho tiempo y ella pensó que no me daba cuenta pero si. Traté de que nuestra relación mejorara, estuve en casa, deje el trabajo por un tiempo y me dedique a ella. Ella también intento que funcionara. Aparentábamos tanto delante de los demás. Ser normales y una familia feliz. Y entonces llegaste tú. Fue una noticia que me alegro el alma. Pero eso no duró siempre. Mis padres me decían constantemente que las dos primeras niñas no se parecían a mí. Entonces sin que Noriko lo supiera hice una prueba de ADN a sus espaldas ¿Y adivina qué? No eran mías. Eran del puto tipo que murió con ella.

Negué con la cabeza. Eso era imposible.

-Eso es mentira – murmuré.

Mi padre me sonrió con amargura.

-Es cierto. Ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque estudió en el mismo colegio que nosotros y después se acercó a Noriko cuando estábamos casados.

Me siento en el suelo sorprendida. Me tapo la boca con las manos. Mi padre se ríe de mi, pero no una risa amistosa, una risa de "¿Ves? Todo esto es una mierda"

-No, no puede ser. Tami dijo que…

-¡Lo que Tami sabia no era cierto! – Grita rodando los ojos -¡Amaba a tu madre más que cualquier cosa! ¿Crees que iba a ir por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo que me había engañado con otro hombre? ¿Crees que si la amaba hubiera hecho trizas su reputación? No, no lo hice porque por mucho daño que me hizo ella era el amor de mi vida – dijo señalándose con fuerza.

Me quedo sin palabras.

-Deje que las niñas se quedaran con sus abuelos porque me recordaba todos los días que no eran mías. Porque cuando pasaba el tiempo se parecían más a ese hombre. En cambio tu… - me señala derrotado –Tú eras mi luz en toda esa oscuridad. Cuando naciste y tu madre murió sufrí como no tienes idea. Te parecías tanto a ella y a mí que…

-No…

-Decidí casarme con Tami para que tuvieras una vida normal. Decidí contarle a Tami una historia diferente para que no juzgara a Noriko ni que nadie supiera la verdad. Si piensas que deje a esas niñas desamparadas, estas equivocada. Sin que nadie supiera les abrí una cuenta bancaria, les dejé mis apellidos, les depositaba dinero cada mes para sus estudios y lo que necesitaban.

-Como lo hiciste conmigo.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Tú eras mi pequeña princesa ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando tenías cinco años y te llevaba al parque? ¿Cuándo entrabas a la habitación a decirme que había monstros debajo de tu cama y yo iba a dormir contigo? ¿Cuándo perdiste tu primer diente y estuve ahí para ti? No, no lo recuerdas. Porque solo recuerdas lo malo de mí.

Miro por encima de su hombro y trato de recordar todo lo que dijo. Tengo recuerdos vagos con mi padre pero no me había puesto a pensar en ellos. El me abandonó ¿Por qué tendría que recordar las pocas veces que estuvo conmigo?

-Cada día que pasaba, eras más idéntica a tu madre. En tu forma de ser, tus gestos… todo – suelta un suspiro –Me dolía tanto porque extrañaba a tu madre con locura y no podía seguir mintiéndole a Tami. Empecé a trabajar más para no llegar a casa ¡Y si! ¡Sé que me porté como un cobarde! Pero no tienes idea de cuánto estaba sufriendo.

-¡¿Y no te pusiste a pensar en lo que me haría sufrir a mí?!

-¡Lo sé! Lo se… - se pasa las manos por la cara con frustración – tenía que alejarme, tenía que alejarme de ustedes. Akane, lo siento mucho.

Gimoteo y empiezo a llorar. _Lo siento mucho_ algo que había esperado escuchar por años. Esas simples palabras que buscaba con desesperación de su parte.

-Cuando Tami me hablo de su enfermedad estuvimos de acuerdo con que vinieras aquí. Se lo que es perder a un ser querido. Lo sé. Y no quería que sufrieras por eso te lo ocultamos y te traje. Cuando te fuiste supe que no podía hacer nada y a mí también me dolió la muerte de Tami. Akane, tienes que darte cuenta que no soy bueno aceptando las partidas me duelen y lo que hago es desaparecer. Y tú eres como yo. Eres idéntica a mí en ese aspecto.

Lo miro parpadeando un par de veces. ¿A qué se refería con eso? No, yo no podía ser como él.

Esto era demasiado que procesar. Dios, estaba empezando a volverme loca con tantas cosas que me revelaban.

-Así que si tenías dudas. No, no te odio. No se me da bien ser un buen padre – se levanta despacio y me mira –Yo, necesito un tiempo para estar solo.

Mi padre sale de la habitación y cuando lo pierdo de vista me hago un rollo en el suelo y empiezo a llorar.

Todo lo que me había contado era nuevo para mí. La revelación de Tami. La versión de mi papá. Que me pidiera disculpas y que me dijera que no me odia, solo que era un mal padre y no supo llevar su luto como debía. Todo esto era nuevo. Ahora mis hermanas solo eran medio hermanas.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Me levante y con un pantalón de yoga y una blusa salí de la casa. Necesitaba alejarme de todo lo más rápido posible. ¿Dónde iría? No tenía ni idea.

-¡Akane! – escucho la voz de Ukyo.

Me volteo y literalmente corrí hacia ella. La abracé, Ukyo parecía sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien? Akane ¿Qué pasa?

-Ukyo ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?

-Claro nena. No te preocupes, ven. Justo venía a verte, Ranko me dijo que estabas aquí.

Me tomo del hombro y me llevó a su casa.

No quería estar en casa de mi papá. No por ahora, no después de todo el sopón que me hecho encima. Necesitaba estar alejada por un tiempo hasta que me sintiera mejor. Hasta que él se sintiera mejor.

##

 **Hola chicos, se que no publiqué rápido pero tenia unas cuantas cosas que hacer pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora si tengo tiempo para responder sus comentarios jeje es sábado.**

Bondo Murasaki : Hola Bondo jeje gracias por tu comentario y si yo se que hago esta historia aveces muy intensa pero me gusta. Y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. A veces me pongo a pensar y tratar de ponerme en la situación de Akane seria difícil pero no te preocupes que todas las historias tienen un final feliz (bueno, no todas) pero esta si, jeje.

Maat Sejmet : hollaaaa jajaj espero que este haya sido otro giro inesperado jaja saludos grandes y un beso.

Ninna Tendo : Ninna gracias por tu comentario jaja sii una montaña rusa muy intensa. Saludos y abrazos.

eliza tendo: Hola elii! Pues trataré de subir capítulos mas seguidos. Pero mi universidad aveces me ocupa la mayoría del tiempo. Pronto estaré de vacaciones ahí si tendré tiempo todos los días hasta que entre de nuevo.

Esmeralda Saotom : holaa gracias por tu comentario! Pues aun faltan hilos que atar en esta historia. Falta la historia de Ranma y como fue que paso los días sin Akane. pero pronto te enteraras. Esos dos se aman pero por ahora es doloroso estar juntos. Un beso y un abrazo.

paulayjoaqui : holaa pau! Gracias por comentar ejeje espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Al parecer todos en esta historia tenían secretos y dolores de corazón. Espero que comentes y te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Guest: hola! No lo voy a dejar! Jeje continuare.

Guest: Hello how are you? Thanks for your comment. I hope this chapter has pleased you. And if you read it, you can see that his dad also had internal problems and could not be a good dad. There are still many more things to see in the story and I hope you continue to like them.

Guest: Hello, thanks for your comment. Yes, but today we learned a truth from his father. They still lack secrets to see. Ranma and Akane must work hard to get ahead but eventually they will. Do not worry, there are more things to know a kiss and a hug

ivarodsan: Hola que tal, gracias por tu comentario. Y si a mi también se me puso sensible el corazón jeje espero que esta parte te haya gustado aun faltan cosas por saber de estos personajes. Un beso.


	15. ¿Como perdonar?

… **.**

… **.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

…

…

-Todo esto es de locos.

Ukyo sigue con el gesto de sorpresa. Necesitaba desahogarme. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Aún tenía la confesión de mi padre dándome vueltas por la cabeza, todo era tan confuso y difícil de procesar.

Aspiro la nariz y seco mis lágrimas.

Ninguna de las dos habla por algunos minutos, sé que Ukyo le está dando vueltas al asunto. A decir verdad, yo también estoy pensando sobre todo lo que paso, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de mi padre

" _no te odio"_

" _no se me da ser buen padre"_

" _eras mi pequeña princesa"_

" _ella no son tus hermanas"_

Aunque haya dicho que no me odia, ninguno de los dos es capaz de llevar una buena relación padre e hija. Sería un poco incómodo ya que pasamos años sin hablarnos y lo que sentíamos era rencor el huno hacia el otro. Hasta donde supe.

-¿Piensas perdonarlo? – dijo Ukyo en voz baja.

La miro saliendo de mis pensamientos, por un momento pensé que estaba sola. Me encojo de hombros, es que, es verdad. ¿Cómo puedo perdonar a alguien que me abandono porque cada día me parecía más a mi madre biológica? Esto iba a ser muy difícil de superar. Estuve necesitando del afecto de mi padre por mucho tiempo, tenia envidia de Yuka cuando su padre la iba a ver al colegio. No sé si pueda perdonar algo así.

-¿Qué harías tú?

Ukyo tuerce la boca, algo que siempre hace cuando algo la hace pensar mucho.

-La verdad Akane. Esto es algo que no se puede perdonar fácilmente. No quiero decir que no lo perdones, es tu padre después de todo y tuvo sus razones. Algo disparatadas pero las tuvo – resopla con fuerza – Ni siquiera sé que aconsejarte o que decirte para que te sientas mejor. Soy una pésima amiga.

Ukyo me hace sonreír.

-Claro que no lo eres. Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora lo que menos quiero es volver a casa.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella rompe el silencio:

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a buscar a tus herma… bueno, tus medias hermanas? ¿A tus abuelos?

Suelto un fuerte suspiro elevando mis hombros.

-Supongo que sí. Pero ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso.

-Ranma sabe dónde están ¿Vas a decirle que te lleve?

-Ahora ni siquiera quiero saber de Ranma. ¿Sabes Ukyo? De algún modo me siento traicionada por todos ellos. No sé si pueda perdonar fácilmente.

-Pero sabes que Ranma tuvo muchos problemas con Shamppo, esa chica le hizo la vida imposible un buen tiempo – dice empuñando sus manos.

-Lo sé y lo lamento mucho por él. Pero aun así esperó mucho más tiempo para verme, tuve que verme obligada a venir para verlo. Creo que si mi padre no me hubiera obligado a venir aquí aun seguiría sin saber de él.

Ukyo guarda silencio, pensativa. Se tira a la cama de espaldas extendiendo sus brazos. Me mira y sonríe.

-¿Sabes que estoy siguiendo literatura verdad? – dijo. Yo asiento con la cabeza -¿Puedo escribir una historia basada en tu vida?

Suelto una risa y le tiro la almohada que tengo sobre mis piernas.

-¡Es enserio Akane! Todo lo que me acabas de contar ha sido de película y en un libro seria genial. Lo llamaría "La odisea de Akane Tendo" – dice mientras extiende sus manos al aire simulando el gran tema.

-Estás loca – le digo riendo.

Ella me vuelve a tirar la almohada.

-Lo sé, pero te hice reír boba.

Pasaron algunas horas y cambiamos de tema. Ukyo trató de subirme el ánimo contándome sobre sus clases en la universidad, sobre cómo había conocido a un chico y ahora estaba haciendo lo imposible por tratar de conquistarlo, pero él no le dejaba las cosas fáciles. También me cuenta sobre sus materias aburridas y los profesores que escupen al hablar. También sobre el sexy profesor de historia y su excelente retaguardia pero que se había dado por vencida ya que estaba casado con la directora del decanato.

Decidimos ver películas y pusimos unas cuatro sobre comedia romántica, unas películas americanas animarían el ambiente. En nuestra lista encabezaba Adam Sandler.

A la mitad de una escena mi teléfono comienza a vibrar y al ver de quien se trataba mi cuerpo se estremece de los nervios. Era Ranma.

Ukyo le pone pausa y se levanta.

-Tu contesta yo iré a ver más palomitas – sale de la habitación con el bol en la mano.

Suelto un suspiro y contesto.

-Ranma.

-¿En dónde estás? – pregunta algo agitado.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

-No te pregunte si estabas bien, te pregunte en donde estabas. Luego te iba hacer la pregunta de "¿Cómo estás?"

-En casa de Ukyo, pasaré aquí la noche.

Ranma guarda silencio. Muerdo mi labio esperando que diga algo. Escuchar su voz en el fondo me tranquiliza mucho.

Sé que tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con Ranma, pero algo en mí me impide que lo haga. Tal vez papá este en lo cierto cuando dice que soy una cobarde como él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue con Soun?

Comienzo a jugar con la tela de mi pantalón arrancando los hilos que salían a la vista.

-Fueron cosas muy intensas que no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que dijo Tami, todo es muy confuso.

-Quiero verte.

Mi corazón se detiene por unos instantes. Como si una ola de emociones subiera por todo mi pecho provocando que mi corazón lata deprisa.

-Nos veremos mañana – murmuro.

En realidad, quiero verlo ahora, contarle todo lo que paso. Pero tengo miedo de verlo.

-Akane… - dice casi en un susurro.

Espero que siga, pero no habla. Miro la pantalla pensando que la comunicación se cortó, pero sigue en línea.

-Eres el único motivo por el cual soy mejor hombre ahora y no quiero perderte. Tú curaste mi corazón, yo voy a curar el tuyo.

Me quedo impactada por sus palabras. Llevo mi mano al pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Me pican los ojos, un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón y duelen.

Antes de que me escuche llorar cuelgo. Y justo en ese momento entra Ukyo a la habitación.

-Traje de caramelo y con sabor a camarón es una combinación rara pero… - su expresión se entristece al verme –Oh, pequeña.

Deja las palomitas en la cama y me abraza. Yo no lo soporto y lloro en su hombro. De nuevo. Pero esta vez no estoy llorando por la confesión de mi padre. Estoy llorando por Ranma, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor que siento por su abandono, por el dolor que siento al no haber estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Aun lo amo. Estoy enamorada como la primera vez. Una parte de mi quiere correr a sus brazos y refugiarse pero otra parte de mi teme que me lastime de nuevo y sufrir por segunda vez. Algo que no soportaría. Estoy dañada por dentro. Pero aun así lo amo, aunque no quisiera.

-Él te quiere, Akane – dice consolándome –Sé que nos pediste a Ryoga y a mí que no te habláramos de Ranma, pero él siempre me preguntaba por ti, el cambio mucho con todo lo que paso. Es otra persona y sé que te quiere. Aunque sus padres estén juntos, él está enamorado de ti.

-Pero él me abandonó, como lo hizo mi papá – gimoteo.

-Lo sé nena, sé que perdonar un abandono es difícil. Pero por el momento tienes que estar bien contigo misma para poder estar bien con los demás, tienes que superar y sanar todo lo que llevas dentro para poder perdonar.

Me limpio los mocos con la manga de la blusa y seco mi cara.

-¡Estoy harta de llorar! Ya no quiero llorar ni pensar en nada.

-De eso no te preocupes, por ahora en el único hombre que tienes que pensar y el único que estoy segura que te hará sonreír es ese guapetón de la tele que está usando a su colega para conquistar a una jovencita – dice señalando a Adam Sandler que habla con Jennifer Anniston, están pausados con la palabra en la boca.

Ella me muestra los dos bol de palomitas animándome a escoger, escojo la de caramelo y ella se queda con la de camarón.

Aunque estuve mirando unas cuantas películas más, mi mente estaba en otro lado. Estaba pensando en Ranma, tratando de ponerme en su lugar. Sé que pasó momentos muy difíciles, tal vez esté siendo un poco injusta con él, tal vez esté siendo egoísta ¿Pero cómo perdonar? Ukyo tenía razón, por ahora estaba dañada por dentro y tenía que repararme para poder reparar la relación con Ranma y con mi padre. Entre tantas horas de películas Ukyo se queda dormida de lado. Yo también al poco tiempo me quedo dormida y sueño con unos ojos azules que me siguen entre la oscuridad.

.

.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien? – pregunta Ukyo por enésima vez.

Había pasado una semana en casa de Ukyo, ella iba a la universidad por las mañanas y regresaba al medio día. Necesitaba un tiempo de descanso y alejarme de todo. El padre de Ukyo habló con el mío para decirle que estaba bien si me quedaba en su casa. Como era de suponer, mi padre no se opuso a nada ya que para él también era difícil darme la cara después de todo lo que pasó. Había decidido apagar mi teléfono y tomarme una semana para pensar.

Ranko había ido a casa de Ukyo para llevarme ropa y estuvimos conversando las tres sobre su escuela y sobre que quería seguir cuando fuera a la universidad, ninguna tocó el tema de Ranma ni mi familia. Me daba gusto ver a Ranko después de tanto tiempo.

Tampoco faltaron las llamadas de Ranma y sus visitas. No había contestado y también había apagado el teléfono porque necesitaba desconectarme de todo. Tan solo éramos yo, Ukyo y Adam Sandler con sus maratones de películas. También cuando Ukyo no estaba me tomaba mi tiempo para leer un libro o alguna revista. Como su padre trabajaba ocupaba mi tiempo haciendo algo de comer, no soy una excelente cocinera pero tampoco me muero de hambre viviendo sola. Ranma había venido varias veces en las tardes pero Ukyo siempre me negaba hasta que un día no sé qué le habría dicho Ukyo que Ranma no regreso más ni me volvió a llamar. Algo que agradezco de corazón.

Habiendo pasado una semana y pensando en todos los acontecimientos de la semana que pasó decidí que era momento de regresar y hacer frente a toda la situación. No era bueno huir de mis problemas, debía enfrentarlos. Necesitaba encontrar a mis abuelos y hablar con ellos. Decirles que tenían una tercera nieta y que ella quería verlos. También quería conocer a mis hermanas, bueno, medias hermanas. Pero también quería la verdad de todos ellos ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para buscarme? ¿Por qué nunca se contactaron conmigo?

Me coloco mi bolso en el hombro con mis pertenencias, no son muchas pero si hace que pese un poco.

-¿Me llamarás para contarme todo?

-Claro que sí, o mejor aún, vendré a contártelo en persona.

Ukyo chilla agitando sus manitas al aire y me abraza.

-¡Fue una pijamada larga y excelente!

-Gracias por todo Ukyo – termina el abrazo y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

Doy las gracias a su padre por su hospitalidad y me marcho.

Mientras me dirigía a casa, no podía negar que tenía miedo de volver a ver a mi papá, sobre todo a Ranma. No había hablado con él por una semana y en pocos momentos lo volvería a ver. Estoy segura que sabe que estaré en casa en pocos segundos. Es medio día y tal vez Nodoka y mis padres estén en su trabajo y Ranko en la escuela. Tal vez este solo Ranma y la casa y tal vez me quede a solas con él.

De solo pensarlo mi corazón late muy deprisa. Las manos me sudan y voy abriéndolas y cerrándolas a medida que me acerco más.

Para no molestar con el timbre me doy la vuelta por el patio y entro por la cocina. Despacio abro la puerta para no hacer ruido y así darme por descubierta. Me siento como una tonta, parezco una chica que llega muy tarde a su casa y camina a hurtadillas para que sus padres no la descubran que se fugó y la castiguen.

Me asomo por los pasillos y sigo mi camino hasta las escaleras. Por ahora me siento a salvo. Cuando subo mi cuerpo se congela. Me encuentro con Ranma en el pasillo, parece que iba a bajar. ¿Han tenido la sensación de que toda tu alma se va al suelo? ¿De qué te falta el aire? ¿Qué tu cuerpo hormiguea sintiéndote ligeramente mareada y sientes que vas a desmayarte? ¿Qué no sientes a tu corazón y de repente está martillando queriendo salirse de tu pecho? Bueno, eso estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Parece que a Ranma le está pasando igual. Veo que tensa la mandíbula y traga.

-Akane – suelta como palabras que le dolieran decir.

Bajo la mirada, me es difícil verlo sin evitar sonrojarme. Agarro la tira de mi bolsa y camino despacio hacia donde está el.

-Ya volví a casa – digo quedando frente a él.

Él no dice nada. Me observa, mirándome como si fuera un espejismo. Veo el brillo en sus ojos. Los cierra un poco y me toma de los hombros para darme un abrazo fuerte. Hunde su rostro en mi cuello. Yo no puedo evitarlo tampoco, mi cuerpo reacciona a su contacto y lo envuelvo con mis brazos.

Dios, se siente tan bien estar así entre sus brazos. Una gran parte de mí a pesar de todo necesita desesperadamente a Ranma, sentirlo cerca, sentir sus brazos rodeándome. Esa parte de mí que no quiere perderle.

Ranma choca su frente con la mía, estamos demasiado cerca. Mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía. De repente siento como toda cambia entre nosotros, la tensión que hay entre ambos vuelve aparecer con fuerza, como esa energía que hay entre dos personas, algo que los obliga a unirse, algo fuerte que te hace temblar. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, me agarro de su cintura con fuerza por miedo a caer. Solo estamos los dos, solos, queriendo hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo atrás anhelábamos con fuerza.

-Dios, me muero por besarte – suelta como un rugido que hace que me estremezca de la cabeza a los pies. Me veo obligada agarrarme con fuerza.

Rozamos nuestros labios pero no nos atrevemos a dar el siguiente paso. Sé que Ranma respeta mi espacio y quiere que me sienta bien. Pero en este momento mi firmeza se está evaporando con tanta velocidad que temo perder el control y dejarme llevar por el deseo.

Algo choca en mis pies haciendo que pierda el trance. Pego un grito y brinco hacia atrás apartándome de Ranma. Entonces veo un cachorro, un labrador agitando su colita y tratando de jugar con la basta de mi pantalón. Miro a Ranma con la boca abierta y luego vuelvo a mirar al cachorrito.

-¡Eres bueno interrumpiendo los momentos Zeus! – toma al perrito entre sus manos y este lo lame en toda la cara. Ranma ríe y me mira.

-¿Es tuyo? – digo acariciando al cachorro que me lame toda la mano. No puedo evitar reír. Me encantan los perros.

-Bueno… - dice alargando la palabra – en realidad es un regalo para ti.

Dejo de acariciar al cachorrito, miro con sorpresa a Ranma y una enorme sonrisa asoma en mi rostro.

-¿Qué dices? – Suelto una risa llena de emoción -¿¡Un cachorro para mí!? Pero no entiendo porque.

Acaricio con ternura al animalito. Mi mirada va de Ranma al pequeño labrador café.

-Dicen que las personas que tiene una mascota son felices, y los perros son buenos curando corazones rotos. Y si por algún motivo no me querías cerca de ti, pues, podrías tener a Zeus.

Miro enternecida a Ranma. Compro un perro para mí, un perro para que estuviera conmigo en todo momento. Tomo al cachorro de entre sus manos y lo llevo a mi pecho.

-¿Así que te llamas Zeus? – digo con ternura al cachorro. Este me lame la mejilla y no puedo evitar reír - ¿Por qué se llama Zeus? – pregunto con curiosidad a Ranma.

Él se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno, es un nombre de un dios, es fuerte y tiene el poder para hacer cualquier cosa. Tiene el poder de cuidar a las personas y quitarles la tristeza.

-Me encanta – pongo al cachorro en el suelo y me acerco a Ranma – Muchas gracias – beso su mejilla apoyándome en su pecho. Ranma ha crecido un poco más desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Cuidará de ti, lo entrenaré para que nadie se te acerque y quiera propasarse contigo, es un perro celoso ¿Sabias?

-¿Incluso si tú te acercas me defenderá? – digo arqueando la ceja. Ranma sonríe de medio lado formando ese hoyuelo que tanto me encanta.

-Claro que no, lo entrenaré para que ataque a cualquiera menos a mí – se encoge de hombros – por algo soy su entrenador.

Me agacho para acariciar a mi nueva mascota.

-¿Verdad que no dejaras que Ranma se acerque a mí? – le hablo al perro. Ranma suelta una risa y se agacha hacia Zeus.

-Más te vale no hacerle caso a Akane porque si no regresaras por donde viniste – le dice a Zeus señalándolo, este intenta morder su dedo y pega pequeños ladridos al no poder morderlo.

Ambos reímos.

-Gracias Ranma, de verdad, es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

Ranma me observa por unos momentos.

-Lo que sea por ti, Akane.

No sé lo que pase desde ahora en adelante. Por ahora voy a disfrutar a mi nueva mascota. Después hablaré con Ranma sobre buscar a mi familia, tendré que hablar con mi papá para que me de su aprobación, aunque no me la quiera dar, iré a buscar a mis abuelos y a mis hermanas. Iré con Ranma y quiero confiar en que ahora se quedará conmigo y algo en el fondo de mi corazón dice que asi será. Claro, también iremos acompañados de Zeus.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola a todos! Estoy aquí después de algunos días publicando otro capitulo. No había podido publicar antes ya que estoy liada con las clases porque ya mismo se acaban y por fin! Tendré vacaciones. Termine de escribir este capitulo y lo siento chicos si no puedo contestar sus comentarios ahora, es tarde en mi ciudad y se supone que debería estar durmiendo jeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si les gusto comenten! Me encanta leer sus comentarios me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Besitos a todos!**


	16. Saliendo poco a poco

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar? – Pregunté mirando sus adorables ojos - ¿Crees que soy una cobarde? No me mires así –solté un suspiro mientras lo acariciaba –Todo esto es muy difícil, creo que pasará un tiempo hasta que llegue asimilarlo.

Zeus respondió lamiendo mis manos.

-Espero que tu no me falles.

Había estado casi todo el día en mi habitación, le había pedido a Ranma que me dejara sola, ya que necesitaba pensar en cómo haría las cosas de ahora en adelante. Él había aceptado dejarme sola aunque noté que eso lo entristecía. Aunque Ukyo, Nodoka y mi madre habían dicho que Ranma me amaba y que había pasado por cosas muy feas, era difícil para mí volver acercarme a él.

Mi corazón no estaba lo suficientemente sano como para aceptar a alguien en mi vida. Y supongo que el también lo sabía.

Escucho un toqueteo en la puerta, seguido de eso, una cabellera roja asoma por la ventana. Ranko me mira un poco insegura, como si tuviera miedo de entrar.

-No voy a morderte – dije desde mi puesto -¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

Zeus alzo la cabecita.

Los ojos de Ranko se iluminaron cuando lo vio, se acercó con un chillido directo al cachorro.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó mientras lo acariciaba.

-Es un regalo.

-¿Se quedará aquí verdad? – Me miró ilusionada -¿Podré jugar con él? ¿Sacarlo a pasear? Lo presumiré con mis amigas.

-Tendré que hablar con…

Mis palabras murieron cuando pensé en mi papá, en Soun, como había decidido llamarlo cuando llegue aquí. Solté un suspiro, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Sé que la había pasado mal en su pasado, pero no era excusa para abandonarme. Torcí el gesto y me senté mejor, Ranko y yo comenzamos a jugar con el cachorro, hasta que Nodoka entro diciendo que teníamos que bajar a cenar.

Cuando estábamos en la mesa, el asiendo de mi padre estaba vacío y el de Ranma también. No sé porque, pero sentí alivio y algo de tristeza. Sin preguntar por ninguno de los dos tomé mi lugar a lado de Ranko. Ella miro inquieta los asientos vacíos y miró a su madre.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Tu padre tuvo que quedarse en la oficina y Ranma, bueno, creo que tuvo que irse a su departamento.

No podía alzar la mirada. Ahora lo recordaba, Nodoka había dicho que Ranma no vivía aquí, me preguntaba qué habría pasado para que decidiera irse. Pero no me atrevía hacerlo. Sentía que ya no tenía nada que ver con él y que no tenía el derecho de preguntar.

Ranko parecía desanimada.

-Pensé que viviría aquí – decía mientras tomaba sus palillos –Últimamente pasaba los días en casa.

Nodoka me miro de soslayo, yo pretendí no notarlo.

-Bueno, hija, sabes que Ranma ahora tiene su propio hogar. También está estudiando, así que tiene sus responsabilidades.

-¿Está estudiando? – No aguante la curiosidad –No lo sabía.

-¿No te lo dijo?

Pensándolo bien, Ranma solo se preocupó por explicarme todo lo que había pasado con él y por qué estuvo ausente tanto tiempo. Además, me había ido por una semana y no lo había visto. Es tan tonto pensar que todos siguieron con sus vidas mientras yo me quede varada en la depresión y no seguí con mis estudios.

Me sentía una basura.

-Tuvo problemas para terminar la escuela, inconvenientes que… bueno, tú creo que ya lo sabes. Pero logró graduarse con sus amigos, pero perdió mucho tiempo antes de entrar a la universidad. Sus amigos están un ciclo más adelante que él, pero me alegra que se esté esforzando.

No dije nada, me sentía avergonzada ya que yo no estaba estudiando.

-¿Tú piensas estudiar, Akane? – preguntó Ranko de manera inocente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza.

-Hija, Akane decidirá cuándo estudiar. No hagas ese tipo de preguntas.

-Lo siento – dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, claro, estudiaré. Creo que tendré que buscar una carrera y prepararme para entrar.

Nodoka me miró con una sonrisa. Me sentía un poco mal por haber llegado a la casa con una actitud de mierda, ella estaban siendo buenas conmigo. No tenían nada que ver con los problemas que tenía con Ranma y con papá.

Cenamos hablando de cosas triviales, Nodoka contaba que su trabajo iba de maravilla y que pronto le darían vacaciones, estaba pensando en ir a la playa, entonces Ranko le sugirió que fueran a esquiar ya que sus amigas habían ido y era la único que no había conocido la nieve. Yo solo podía escucharlas. Era una charla tan de madre e hija que por un momento sentí una punzada de celos.

Me sentí sola.

Después de preguntarme mi opinión, y al no saber qué contestar me disculpé y salí del comedor. Subí a mi habitación y me encontré con Zeus quien estaba dormido en la alfombra. Lo tomé despacio y lo subí a mi cama. Esa noche dormimos juntos.

Esa noche no estaba Ranma en la casa.

Esa noche mí no vería a mi padre.

Esa noche añoré tener quince años.

..

Después de tomar un baño, no sabía qué hacer, estaba jugando con Zeus en la habitación. Cuando recibí una llamada de Ryoga.

-Supe que estabas aquí ¿Podemos vernos? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Claro, además… -Miré triste a mi cachorro -… creo que Zeus quiere que lo saque a pasear.

-¿Quién es Zeus? – la voz de Ryoga sonaba descolada.

Cuando llegó a buscarme se hecho una sorpresa cuando vio a Zeus, no pudo evitar acariciarlo y hablar de manera tonta con él. Yo solo sonreía, me gustaba ver a Zeus jugar con otras personas, creía que yo no era tan alegre como para animarlo. Fuimos al parque para que conociera otros perritos, aunque era pequeño, Zeus era muy juguetón.

Esa mañana tampoco había visto a mi papá, algo dentro de mí, me decía que estaba evitándome. Tampoco había visto a Ranma, claro, era obvio. Seguramente estaba en la universidad o estaba en su casa.

Entonces miré a Ryoga un poco curiosa.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando?

-Sí, pero hoy las clases se suspendieron para mi facultad – Ryoga estaba siguiendo derecho –Así que decidí venir a visitarte.

Me gustaba pasar tiempo con Ryoga. Cuando hablábamos me distraía tanto que olvidaba por completo la tristeza que tenía. Lo quería tanto, era un gran amigo. Aunque lo había rechazado hace mucho tiempo, él lo tomó bien y seguimos siendo amigos. Tal vez, tal vez fue un enamoramiento de la niñez.

¿Habrá sido un enamoramiento con Ranma?

-Akane – la voz de Ryoga me sacó de mis pensamientos –, sé que no debería decirlo pero… me siento impotente de verte así.

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos, no son los mismos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no nos hemos visto, pero, pensé que por lo menos te vería un poco más contenta. Y ahora, sigo viendo ese par de ojos tristes y vacíos – Ryoga suspiró y me miró –me duele verte así.

Apreté mis labios, sintiéndome mal. No quería que Ryoga sintiera lastima por mí, no quería que se preocupara. Pero era inevitable, y más con todo lo que acababa de enterarme.

Le conté sobre la nota de mi madre y la confesión de mi padre. El me escucho atento mientras jugueteaba con Zeus. Estaba cansada de llorar, estaba cansada de tener que chillar todo el tiempo por cada cosa que pasaba, me sentía ridícula, me sentía patética. El corazón se me estrujaba cada vez que hablaba de mis hermanas o de papá, necesitaba conocerlas, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo.

No le quise comentar nada sobre Ranma, solo le dije que me había entregado la carta, agradecí que no me preguntara más al respecto. Pensé que si hablaba de él, seguramente terminaría llorando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó suavemente.

-No lo sé ¿Tu qué harías?

Ryoga hizo un sonido como si estuviera pensándolo mucho.

-Bueno, si supiera que tengo hermanos, creo que los buscaría. Sé que para algunos eso no sería lo más lógico y dirían: "¿Para qué conocerlos? Seguro están grandes y no les interesa saber que tienen una hermanito pequeña" pero, como no tuve hermanos nunca, tal vez enterarme de que si los tengo me haga tener la ilusión de buscarlos.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por lo menos por curiosidad – entonces me miró - ¿Tienes curiosidad?

Dude un poco, pero, después dije con mucha seguridad.

-Si, la verdad que si.

-Entonces hazlo, además, tus abuelos querrán conocerte también. Creo que sería algo que tu madre hubiera querido.

Mi corazón se estrujo, un suspiro fue arrancado del fondo de mi ser. Miré al cielo y me pregunté si eso hubieran querido las mujeres que formaron parte de mi vida. Una, que me dio la vida y otra que me entregó su vida a pesar de que no era suya.

Después de comer un helado, Ryoga me dejó en casa. El auto de Ranma estaba allí. Los nervios afloraron. Me sentía tan tonta ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo después de dos años? Aunque me lo negara mil veces, aunque una parte de mi rechazara a Ranma. Había otra parte que aun sentía nervios al verlo.

Creo que Ryoga notó como mi cuerpo se tensó. Hasta creo que Zeus también lo notó ya que se quejó en mis piernas.

-¿Sabes, Akane? La vida siempre es complicada a veces –dijo mirando el auto de Ranma –y nos pone muchos obstáculos en frente. Uno sabrá si le dará el gusto de vernos tirar la toalla o mostrarle que podemos superar cualquier cosa.

Lo miré impresionada.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan maduro?

Ryoga soltó una risa suave.

-Lo leí en el vaso de un bar.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. No podía parar de reír, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, pero no paraba de reír. Poco a poco mi risa empezó a transformase en llanto. Con mis manos enjugaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos, y las palabras de Ryoga seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Tengo miedo – sollocé, aspiré fuerte limpiándome con la manga de mi camisa –Tengo miedo de volver a sentir que pierdo a alguien. No quiero sentir que, sentir que me abandonan.

Escuche a Zeus soltar un aullido. Entonces Ryoga me abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien. Sé que sufriste mucho, y que te fallaron, que estuviste cargando con la enfermedad de tu mamá mientras sentías que las personas que amabas te daban la espalda. Aunque lo niegues, Akane, tú quieres a tu papá – cuando dijo eso sollocé más fuerte –sé que ahora lo odias, pero en el fondo lo quieres y estas dolida porque fue un cobarde y te abandonó.

Mi cuerpo tembló.

-Necesitas tiempo para sanar, para perdonar – se apartó un poco de mí y limpio mi lagrimas –Él tampoco te abandonará, sé que te ama, y si vuelve a pasar algo te juro que lo golpearé hasta mas no poder.

Lo miré confundida. Ahora no sabía si hablaba de mi padre.

-Yo… no entiendo – susurré.

Ryoga apretó los labios y me sonrió.

-Creo que te esperan – me hizo una seña hacia la puerta de la casa –Estarás bien, date tiempo.

Ranma estaba mirándonos de lejos. Parecía inquieto.

Ryoga soltó una risita, besó mi mejilla y se alejó con una expresión en su rostro, como si se divirtiera al hacerlo. Entonces miré a Ranma, ahora parecía furioso.

-Será mejor que me vaya, a menos que quiera comer tierra.

-Muchas gracias por venir a verme – dije mientras me soltaba del cinturón –Estaba pensando, entrar a estudiar –dije un poco apenada.

-¡Eso es genial! La semana que viene será de exámenes finales. Así que prepárate para el próximo ciclo.

Me despedí de Ryoga, tomé la patita de Zeus y él también se despidió.

Me encamine hacia la casa. Ranma me miraba ceñudo y los brazos cruzados. Cuando no dije nada, esperando que se hiciera a un lado, soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración. Pasó las manos por su cabeza agarrándose el cabello con fuerza.

-Mañana mismo lo entrenaré – dijo mirando a Zeus –La próxima vez, en vez de una despedida espero una mordida de tu parte.

-Déjalo en paz – lo miré mal –Además, creo que a Zeus le gusta ¿Verdad, chiquito?

-Eres un traidor.

No pude evitar reír. Entonces recordé la conversación que había tenido con Ryoga, no sé, pero en este momento me sentía muy valiente.

-Ranma… -mordí mi labio-… quiero que me digas donde viven mis hermanas. Quiero conocerlas.

Ranma guardó silencio por un momento.

-Yo puedo llevarte.

-No, no quiero que pierdas clases – solté un suspiro mientras mecía a Zeus –No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

-¡No! Claro que no, además, pronto saldré. Mira, espera a que termine los exámenes y prometó que seré todo tuyo

Ambos guardamos un silencio incómodo. Ranma se sonrojó y me miró apenado.

-¡Me refiero a que mi tiempo será tuyo! Quiero decir, a que tendré tiempo de llevarte ya que… tengo vacaciones.

-Entendí, no te preocupes.

Al parecer Ranma estaba tomándose muy a pecho, eso de darme mi espacio. No pude evitar sonreír.

Pero, por ahora, no me sentía lista para comenzar algo con él.

Pero me sentía cómoda con su presencia.

El auto de mi padre llegó. De los nervios agarré a Zeus con fuerza. La conversación que había tenido con él, la semana pasada me recorrió la mente. Verlo llorar, verlo decirme que mi madre lo había traicionado y que esas dos niñas no eran sus hijas.

Bajé la mirada.

El bajó del auto, cuando me vio pude ver un poco de tensión en su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento y después de tomar aliento se acercó a nosotros.

Saludo a Ranma con un gesto en la cabeza. Después me miró.

-Akane ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto algo nervioso.

-Bien.

Como si buscara que decir, miró a Zeus un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tienes una nueva mascota? Aquí no… -entonces se frenó, aclaro su garganta y dijo:-, espero que lo cuides. Esta… lindo.

Me quedé como piedra, al igual que Ranma. ¿Qué había sido eso? No supe que pensar. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho mientras el entraba a la casa. Todo se había vuelto incomodo después de esa conversación.

-Nos iremos cuando acabes los exámenes – le dije a Ranma y entré.

..

..

 **Bueno… ¿Cómo empiezo?**

 **Tal vez deba disculparme por haber dejado todo botado como Ranma la dejo botada a Akane o su padre. Jajajaja Ok, no.**

 **Enserio, mil disculpas por esto, se que muchos me han escrito preguntándome porque no continuaba, pero muchas cosas pasaron, estaba ocupada con mis estudios y empecé otra ya y bueno fue todo un shamppo. Entonces perdí los documentos que tenia guardados de este y perdí el hilo y todo fue un hilo… en fin. Se que estuvo mal.**

 **Pero, prometo terminarla.**

 **Espero que les guste y a los que a estar alguras de la vida siguieron preguntando por hermanastros, a ellos, mil disculpas de corazón. Y muchas gracias por recibir tan bien mi historia y pensar en ella hasta ahora.**

 **Soy muy feliz y ya retomé el hilo y les prometo que lo seguiré.**

 **Un saludo enorme y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero haberlo hecho bien ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**


	17. Miedo

**-MIEDO-**

Ranma estuvo ayudando a Ranko con algunas tareas de la escuela, mientras yo me tomaba un baño y también se lo daba a Zeus. Aún seguía pensando en el comportamiento de mi papá ¿Qué había sido eso? Hubiera esperado que estuviera en desacuerdo de tener a mi cachorro en casa. Incluso estaba esperando que me gritara. Pero, al contrario, dijo que era "lindo"

Salimos de la tina y lo sequé con una toalla que Ranma me había dado, para él. Cuando entré a la casa, me dijo que había comprado algunas cosas para Zeus: juguetes, mantitas, una cama y una correa. Estaban todas en mi habitación, no pude evitar sonreír, Ranma estaba también pendiente del cachorro. Bueno, el me lo dio, es obvio que este pendiente de él también.

-Mira, Zeus – dije mostrándole su camita, era una especie de cojín grande en forma circular -¿Te sientes cómodo?

Dio dos vueltas en su lugar, se salió dando brinquitos hacia mis pies.

Lo deje que jugara con sus nuevos juguetes, saqué una foto del bolso y la lleve conmigo a la cama. Tami miraba sonriente a la cámara, sus ojos brillaban mientras agarraba su sombrero. Toqué la foto con la yema de mis dedos, extrañaba a mi mamá, ya había pasado un tiempo de su muerte y mi vida no era la misma.

Sakura me contó que Tami había luchado antes contra el cáncer, cuando era muy pequeña, me preguntaba muchas veces, ¿Por qué no me había contado nada? Me sentía mal por no haber sabido. Pero, en cierto modo, tal vez lo hizo para que yo no me preocupara.

-Te extraño – dije a la foto -¿Qué hago? Pensé en odiar a todos, por haberme hecho lo que hicieron, pero… Tami, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. La extrañaba tanto.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi cuerpo y rápidamente guarde la foto de bajo de la almohada.

-¿Si?

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Mi padre estaba en la puerta, mirándome un poco incómodo, esperando que le diera permiso de pasar. Sabía que este momento llegaría, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que encarar las cosas con él.

Pero lo que más extraño se me hacía, era que precisamente él, viniera a buscarme.

-Pasa – me senté.

Mi padre entró con cautela, mirando hacia todos lados. Parecía que por primera vez viera mi habitación. Camino con las manos en la espalda hacia la ventana del balcón y luego regresó sus pasos hacia la mesa, comenzó a juguetear con las cosas que habían encima.

-Me preguntaba, si, ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Qué? – mi cara era una sorpresa.

-A Nodoka le parecía buena idea que, que saliéramos un rato –Dijo mientras miraba hacia la pared –Solamente tú y yo.

Vi que estaba un poco tenso.

-Oye, no es necesario que hagas algo que es obvio que no te gusta.

-Akane, estoy tratando de portarme bien contigo ¿Podrías ayudar un poco?

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y porque de repente te da por ser un buen padre? – Dije parándome de la cama -¿Por qué no me llevaste a comer cuando era más pequeña, así como llevas a Ranko a todos lados como si fuera tu hija?

-¡Porque ella no es tan contestona como tú!

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo si sigues tratándome de esa manera!

-¡Entonces, aprende a respetarme! ¡Soy tu padre!

-¡Si fueras mi padre no te hubieras marchado!

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Nodoka entro a la habitación –Por Dios, Soun ¿Nada se te da bien? Solo te dije que la llevaras a comer, y terminas gritándole.

Mi padre resopló con fuerza, comenzó a caminar de lado a lado.

Miré a Nodoka un poco molesta.

-No era necesario que hicieras esto ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo que se portara amable conmigo? – Ella asentó lentamente –Es obvio que no nos podemos llevar bien, no es bueno que fuerces las cosas.

-Pensé, pensé que después de todo lo que hablaron, ustedes pudieran intentar tener una buena relación.

Miré a mi padre, el miraba a Nodoka apenado. Definitivamente mi padre no sabe cómo tener una buena relación conmigo, pero al verlo, avergonzado, apenado y enojado sentí un poco de lástima.

Solté un suspiro.

-Está bien, acepto.

Nodoka me miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras que mi papá parecía sorprendido.

Ranma y Ranko llegaron al escuchar el alboroto, pero enseguida Nodoka se los llevó diciendo que necesitaba ayuda en la cocina. Ranma me lanzó una mirada protectora, pero le sonreí indicándole que todo estaba bien. Mi padre salió de la habitación diciendo que en diez minutos me esperaba afuera. Así que me apresuré a ponerme un pantalón y una blusa color rosa de tiras. Me mire al espejo, mi cabello seguía un poco largo, pero no se me veía mal.

Al mirarme, noté que estaba un poco nerviosa. Estaría a solas con papá.

Esto podría salir o muy bien, o muy mal.

..

Ranma se quedó con Zeus, diciéndome que si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarlo. Ranma también parecía algo ansioso, le sonreí diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Al llegar al restaurante, todo era silencio entre nosotros, de hecho, todo era silencio desde que salimos de casa. Buscaba algo de qué hablar con él ¿Sería bueno que tocara el tema del otro día? Lo miré detenidamente y supe que era un tema que a él le dolía mucho. Mi padre miraba el menú distraído.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Estábamos igual, pero yo más pequeña, y el miraba el menú mientras tarareaba una canción. Recuerdo que ese día él me había llevado a comer porque había ayudado a Tami en casa.

Parpadeé un par de veces ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había sido? Ya eran pocos los recuerdos que tenía de papá siendo bueno conmigo. Ahora se notaba que había envejecido, lo miré con algo de nostalgia ¿Esto era lo que quería Tami? ¿Qué tratara de llevarme bien con él? Apreté mis labios, era algo totalmente difícil.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? – su voz grave resonó.

-Humm, quiero udon – dije sin ver el menú, de hecho no tenía mucha hambre.

-Bien, yo quiero curry – le hizo una seña al mesero y este se retiró.

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, de repente sentía tanta curiosidad por saber de él.

Me acomodé en mi asiento.

-¿Cómo conociste a Nodoka?

Mi padre pareció impresionado con mi pregunta, como si no lo sé lo esperara. Meditó por unos momentos y luego habló.

-Hace algunos años, la conocí mientras tomaba un café, ella estaba… - parecía mirar por encima de mi hombro, perdido en sus pensamientos –, ella estaba triste. Accidentalmente choqué con la silla de su mesa al dirigirme a la salida y derramé mi café para llevar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Y luego siguió.

-Nodoka era una persona algo tímida, pero aun así me ayudó, me invito un café y así fue como nos conocimos.

-Y te enamoraste, ¿Ella estaba casada antes?

-Akane, esas cosas no se preguntan – dijo un poco molesto.

-Pero, si no estaba con alguien ¿De dónde habían salido sus hijos?

-Estas siendo demasiado imprudente.

Me detuve. Sabía que él no iba a contestarme aquello, recordé que hace mucho tiempo, Ranma había tenido una discusión con su madre, sobre como dejaba que su padre los maltratara. La comida no tardó en llegar, y comimos en silencio. Era un silencio algo incómodo, pero no quise pensar en eso, comencé a imaginar que estaba sola.

-¿Piensas estudiar? – preguntó casi al terminar su comida.

-Estuve pensando en eso, pero, primero... – dejé mis palillos de lado –Quiero ir a conocer a mis hermanas y abuelos.

Mi padre no dijo nada, parecía aceptarlo.

-¿Sabes dónde están? Puedo llevarte – dijo, después pareció arrepentirse.

-Ranma lo hará.

Mi padre me miró con los ojos abiertos. Se acomodó en su puesto y me miro seriamente.

-¿Iras con ese muchacho? No me gusta que estés mucho con él.

-A ti, no te gusta nada de lo que yo hago.

-Tuvo problemas con la justicia ¿Supiste que estuvo preso? Si no fuera por su madre que es una de las mejores abogadas y porque era menor de edad, seguramente seguiría allí dentro.

-¡No fue culpa suya! – Alcé un poco la voz –Lo engañaron, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No es justificación para haber hecho lo que hizo, además, era un alcohólico y se drogaba, ¿Sabes la clase de ejemplo que era para Ranko?

Me crucé de brazos.

-No es justo que hables así de él, tú no lo conoces.

-Por favor – dijo de mala gana –Lo conozco mejor que tú ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Un par semanas hasta que te dejó en Tokio? Yo conozco a ese niño desde que era pequeño, siempre fue agresivo igual a su padre.

Cerré la boca de golpe y me levanto.

-¡Si vas hablar así de Ranma, me voy!

-Akane, siéntate, la gente nos está mirando – dijo en voz baja, tratando de disimular.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables así del hijo de la mujer que supuestamente amas?

-Solo digo la verdad – siseó –ese muchacho y su madre fueron maltratados por ese animal cuando ella estaba embarazada, traté de ayudarlos, pero el único que era un problema, era él. Siempre tan grosero y agresivo.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar, que estaba traumado por todo lo que le pasó? Al igual que yo, con un padre como tu ¿Crees que pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

Dicho esto salí del restaurante.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle más cosas, pero tenía que contenerme, tenía que salir de allí y alejarme de él. En el fondo me dolía, porque las cosas que dijo, el sufrimiento que pasó, había conocido su verdad y ahora me era doloroso insultarlo.

Todo era complicado ahora.

Definitivamente mi padre y yo no nos llevaríamos bien tan fácil.

-¡Akane! – gritaba de tras de mi -¡Por favor!

Caminé más rápido, para que no me alcanzara. No pensaba, no veía, solo quería apartarme. Necesitaba apartarme.

-¡AKANE!

Entonces todo fue confuso.

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda, algo me había empujado con fuerza. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la piel me ardía. Mis oídos pitaban. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó para poder tratar de moverme. Aturdida y adolorida me levanté un poco, quedando con los codos apoyados en el asfalto. Me dolía demasiado el brazo que tuve que dejarlo caer. A unos metros de mí, mi padre estaba tendido en el suelo, boca abajo.

El pitido en mis oídos comenzó a cesar, entonces comencé a escuchar el alboroto de la gente y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Miré a mi alrededor, un hombre se bajó de un auto, al parecer estaba asustado. Me quejé mirando hacia mi padre.

-¡Papá! – quise incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo dolía. Con todas las fuerzas que tuve, me arrastre hacia él. Un hombre quiso detenerme, diciéndome que me quedara acostada, pero lo golpeé - ¡papá! – grité, lo llamé.

Mi padre tenía la cara ensangrentada, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos. Miré a mí alrededor y estábamos rodeados de personas que nos miraban asustados, otros hablaban por teléfono, uno que otro tomaba fotos. Miré de nuevo a mi padre. Palpe su pecho con miedo.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que moriría en ese momento.

-¿Estas bien? – Acaricié su rostro, mis manos temblaban tanto –Tranquilo… ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No se queden mirando! ¡Hagan algo!

Grité al sentir un pinchazo en el brazo y en el costado de mi cuerpo, entonces sentí como la sangre goteaba de mi cabeza. Estaba empezando a marearme.

Estaba respirando con tanta fuerza por la boca, que el pecho me dolía.

Gimoteaba.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, estaba asustada con mi padre en brazos. Una sensación de _deja vu_ se hizo presente.

-No, no me dejes – supliqué

No podía dejar de llorar, el pánico de perder a mi padre estaba carcomiéndome los huesos.

 _No ahora… por favor…_

Mi padre parpadeó un par de veces, su mano acaricio mi mejilla, dejando más rastro de sangre.

-¿Noriko?… – Murmuró débil.

-No, papá… soy Akane – dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Akane…- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – Lo, lo siento– entonces sollozó. De sus ojos corrían lágrimas que se mezclaban con su sangre.

-No hables – susurré, acaricié su cabello suavemente –Vas a estar bien.

-Perdóname por no ser un buen padre – gimoteó –Perdóname, hija.

Sollocé aún más fuerte. El ardor en mi garganta era insoportable que no me permitía hablar. Negué con la cabeza, no quería que dijera este tipo de cosas. Esto solo lo hacían las personas cuando… cuando morían.

-¡Señorita! Permítame, soy médico – un hombre que no alcancé a ver me aparto con cuidado de mi padre -¡Abran paso! ¡Déjenlos respirar!

-Papá… - gemí entre sollozos.

Me senté a un lado de él, mi cuerpo temblaba, dolía, la sangre cubría la mitad de mi rostro. Pasé mi mano y cuando la vi, estaba cubierta de sangre. La cabeza comenzó a darme más vueltas. Rogué por no desmayarme, no podía apartar la vista del señor que había abierto la camisa de papá y comenzó a masajear su pecho y escuchar su respiración.

-No…

-¡Akane! – escuche la voz de alguien. Pero apenas podía reconocerla.

No podía quitarle la vista a mi papá. Estaba aterrada, estaba tan asustada que no pestañeaba.

Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No podía respirar.

-¡Akane, mírame! – seguía diciendo la voz. Pero ya era como eco para mis oídos.

 _Tú eras mi pequeña princesa_ podía escuchar la voz de mi papá

 _¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tenías cinco años y te llevaba al parque? ¿Cuándo entrabas a mi habitación a decirme que había un monstro debajo de tu cama y yo iba a dormir contigo?_

 _No, no lo recuerdas. Porque solo recuerdas lo malo de mí._

-Está entrando en estado shock – escuche el eco de una mujer.

-¡Akane!

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola! Gracias enserio por todos sus comentarios :D y volveré a pedir disculpas, espero seguir subiendo seguido porque se que muchos (igual que yo) cuando nos gusta mucho una historia queremos que suban mas rápido. Y bueno, un saludo para todos los que me comentaron y los que leen**

 **Getsukei - Gogoga - Ibetzia - Luna Akane - Jorge Eleria - Emilse Camila Silva - azzulaprincess - MR752 - AZULMITLA - GabyCo (un saludo especial para ustedes) y que sepan que reeleo sus mensajes tan bonitos**


	18. una oportunidad

**-Una nueva oportunidad-**

…

…

…

Abrí mis ojos. No sé dónde estaba, pero hacia un poco de frio. Alcé mi mano, estaba conectada a un suero. Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear mi mente.

 _Mi papá…_

Comencé agitarme, necesitaba saber cómo estaba el. Me traté de incorporar entonces me tomaron de los hombros.

-Recuéstate por favor – un hombre con bata blanca me insistía en que me quedara quieta.

-¡Suélteme! Necesito ver a mi papá.

-Tu padre está bien, no te preocupe, está fuera de peligro – insistió – Por favor, vas hacer que se salga el suero de nuevo.

Miré mi mano de nuevo, ahora que la veía bien, estaba algo hinchada. Miré la otra y un yeso que cubría parte de la mano hasta la mitad de mi brazo. Al escuchar que mi padre estaba fuera de peligro, solté el aire que tenía guardado en mi pecho y me recosté en la cama.

Miré al techo aliviada.

Después de un momento, mientras el doctor hacía su trabajo, le pregunté:

-¿Qué paso?

-Un choque. Estuviste a punto de ser atropellada, pero tu padre te empujó y el recibió el impacto.

Un frio recorrió mi espalda. Mi boca se sentía demasiado seca. Miré mi cuerpo, tenía puesta una bata de hospital, pero mi piel estaba sucia y con manchas de sangre por todos lados.

-Sufriste un golpe en la cabeza, y una fractura en tu muñeca. Ya hicimos los exámenes para prever alguna fractura en el cráneo, por suerte solo fue un golpe que requirió algunos puntos. Aparte de los hematomas en tu cuerpo, estás bien.

-Quiero ver a mi papá.

El doctor me miró apenado.

-Lo siento, él ahora está en cuidados intensivos. Cuando salga, dejaremos que lo veas, por ahora tienes que descansar. Podrás ir a casa mañana. Tus familiares quieren verte.

Me recosté en la cama. Entonces empecé a recapitular todo lo sucedido, había salido como loca del restaurante, sin fijarme en la calle, sin fijarme en los autos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi padre… el me salvó. Casi muere por mi culpa.

Me sentía tan avergonzada, me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Tapé mi rosto con las manos, papá no me lo perdonará, sabía que me odiaría más por esto. Yo estaba empezando a odiarme por ser una idiota.

-Hey, tranquila, todo estará bien. Los accidentes pasan – dijo con cierta ternura en sus ojos. Miré el nombre en su credencial. El me vio hacia donde miraba y sonrió –Soy el doctor Tofú, y por lo que sé tú eres Akane Tendo ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Le diré a tu familia que puede pasar a verte. Están muy preocupados. En especial tu hermano.

-No es mi hermano.

El me miró un poco curioso.

-Eso pensé, se me hacía un poco extraño. Bueno, me retiro.

El doctor Tofú salió de la habitación. No quería verlos, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había pasado, todo era mi culpa, casi muere por mi culpa ¿Por qué fue tan tonto como para salvarme? Deseé tanto estar en su lugar.

-¡Akane! – Ranma corrió hacia mí, angustiado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, examinándome detalladamente -¿Estas bien?

-Querida, Dios, que bueno que no te pasó nada grave –Nodoka estaba con una mano en su pecho. Tenía los ojos rojos, ojeras de bajo de estos. Me sentí aún más avergonzada –Ranma, ten cuidado, esta delicada.

-Lo siento… -mi voz se quebró. Miré a Nodoka –fue mi culpa… lo siento…

-Oh, no, no fue tu culpa – se acercó a mi tomando mi mano cuidadosamente –Akane, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera.

-¡No! ¡Fue mi culpa! – Gimoteé –Por un estúpido enojo con mi padre, fui imprudente y casi me matan ¡Él no debía salvarme!

Ranma se paró de tras de su madre. Tenía la mano sobre su boca, estaba despeinado, pálido, con los ojos rojos. Nodoka acaricio mi rostro.

-No digas eso. Akane, un carro se cruzó el semáforo. No fue tu culpa, los testigos dicen que fue el conductor quien se pasó la luz roja al girar la esquina.

-Pero…

-Shh, no digas nada –sonrió mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos –Tu padre te salvó ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué te ama más que a nada en este mundo.

No pude evitar sollozar fuerte. Bajé mi rostro mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mano de Nodoka.

-El sufre por ti, Akane. Sabe que cometió muchos errores, y tenía miedo de tratarte, porque pensó que lo odiabas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no… - no podía hablar.

-Lo sé, sé que no lo odias. También sé que fue muy doloroso para ti todo lo que pasó en tu vida, pero escucha, no guardes ese resentimiento en tu corazón. Perdona a tu padre –Nodoka gimoteó –No sabes, lo triste que es verlo, todas las noches llorar pensando que no lo escuchan. Sé que llora por ti. El, puede ser duro y orgulloso, pero esta triste.

Nodoka se acercó a mí, me abrazó y sentí que el vació en mi pecho clamaba ser llenado. Se apartó de mí y enjuagué mis lágrimas. Se puso de lado de Ranma y dijo algo a su oído, el asentó con la cabeza.

-Iré arreglar unas cosas del hospital, y traeré ropa para ti. Ranko también esta angustiada, vendré más tarde – antes de salir de la habitación me miró –Akane, no sabes el alivio de verte a salvo.

Ranma y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Él se quedó de pie delante de mí, parecía pensativo, asustado, un poco nervioso. Había machas en su camisa azul, eran manchas de sangre. Arrugué mi entrecejo ¿Por qué tenía sangre? Parecía un niño, temeroso de acercarse. El corazón se me estrujó por completo, alcé mi mano hacia él. Entonces vi como sus ojos se aguaron, el azul de sus ojos se apagó. Apretó sus labios y tomó mi mano, la suya estaba temblando. Cuando hice que se acercara a mí, me abrazó. Soltó aire, hundió su cara en mi cuello aspirando con fuerza.

-Dios, tenía tanto miedo – susurró. No pude decir nada –Verte ahí, cubierta de sangre, tan… perdida. No me escuchabas, Akane.

-Estoy bien – aseguré besando su hombro.

-No quiero perderte, Akane – sus labios se movieron sobre mi piel.

-¿Estuviste ahí? – aspire mi nariz.

El se apartó un poco.

-Pasaba por ahí, para llevar a Zeus de paseo. Entonces, vi un montón de gente aglomerada, vi… vi a Soun en el suelo y tu… a unos pasos de él, cubierta de sangre – cerró los ojos con dolor –tuve mucho miedo.

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado – dije después de un rato –Ranma, no quiero que a mi papá le pase nada.

Él me sonrió, vi sus hoyuelos, los hoyuelos que tanto amaba, un montón de mariposas golpearon en mi estómago. La vida era muy impredecible, de un día para otro puedes llegar a morir y ¿entonces? ¿Todo lo que quería hacer? No quería pensar, ya no quería odiar a mi padre, ni a Ranma, tenía miedo de perder a las personas que tenía a mí alrededor.

Lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que el destino jugó con nosotros y nos separó. Ranma la había pasado mal, había ido a la cárcel, había sido engañado y por motivos del destino nos separamos. Pero ahora, ahora está aquí, frente a mí, asustado, temiendo perderme de nuevo. Ya era hora de madurar, de aprender a perdonar ¿Qué podría pasar mañana? Entonces recordé a Tami, siempre diciéndome que disfrutara cada día de mi vida, como si fuera el último y que no guardara rencor en mi corazón.

Y sin decir una sola palabra. Me acerqué lentamente y lo besé.

Mis labios temblaban y estaban fríos, los de él, estaban cálidos y suaves. Un beso corto, bastó para darme cuenta de que este era el lugar al que pertenecía. Que a la única persona que quería darle mi amor era a Ranma. Me aparté un poco de él, quería ver su reacción, el seguía con los ojos cerrados. Apretó sus labios y con su mano, tomó mi rostro y me acercó más. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir, el vació que sentía en mi pecho estaba siendo llenado con un sentimiento que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Abrió su boca suavemente y me beso con tanta ternura que dolía. Ladeo su cabeza y beso cada herida de mi alma.

Apretamos nuestras manos, acariciándonos, sujetándonos con fuerza. Parecía un sueño, sentía que flotaba, y los labios de Ranma me anclaban a tierra.

Nos seguimos besando, sin decir palabras. Demostrándonos así, lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

..

Nodoka había llegado con ropa para mí, y le pidió a Ranma que saliera de la habitación, este lo hizo sin chistar. Lo miré con una sonrisa divertida, el me la devolvió y guiñándome un ojo, salió de la habitación. Estábamos más felices, más tranquilos. No habíamos alcanzado hablar, ya que una enfermera entró a la habitación para monitorear el suero, nos avergonzamos tanto que no pudimos decir una palabra. Ranma se quedó sentado mirando lo que hacía, mirándome a mí y mirando mis manos. La enferma me dijo que tenía que darme un baño para sacar la sangre que tenía pegada al cuerpo y eso nos tomó mucho tiempo. Luego llego la madre de Ranma con un pijama para mí.

-Hablé con el doctor. A tu padre lo sacaran de terapia intensiva.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Nodoka… será posible… ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – pregunté algo tímida.

-Claro, mañana serás la primera en visitarlo ¿Qué te parece? Pero, te recomiendo que seas suave con él, por poco sufre un infarto, así que su corazón está un poco delicado.

Apreté mis manos sobre la fina sabana de hospital. Ella me vio que estaba algo inquieta y besó mi cabeza.

-Hoy no podré pasar la noche contigo, pero, adivina. Ranma será tu acompañante.

No pude evitar sonreír. Nodoka parecía una niña queriéndonos juntar a Ranma y a mí. Me contó que Ranko después de llorar toda la tarde junto con Zeus, se habían quedado más tranquilos y que Ukyo había ido a cuidarla. Todos estaban preocupados por nosotros, y quedaron en ir a visitarme apenas saliera del hospital. Incluso habían mandado flores a mi cuarto y un par de globos. Me conversó que estaba pensando seriamente en ir a la playa, ya que había escuchado que broncearse de vez en cuando no hacía daño y que apenas mi papá y yo estuviéramos mejor, nos tomaríamos las vacaciones.

No dije nada, de hecho, yo tenía pensado otra cosa. Quería ir a conocer a mis hermanas.

Por las noticias pasaban lo que había sucedido en la tarde, Nodoka no quiso que las viera ya que las imágenes salían y procuraban que no entrara en shock de nuevo. Cuando Nodoka se fue, la enfermera llegó con la comida y Ranma dijo que se encargaría de hacerme comer.

-Sabe horrible – me quejé por tercera vez –Ranma, enserio, no quiero.

-No seas necia y come. El doctor dijo que tenías que comer – tenía la mano con la cuchara en el aire.

-Primero pruébalo tú – lo miré desafiándolo.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre.

-¡Claro que tienes hambre! No has comido nada – lo sabía porque su madre me lo había dicho.

-Akane, la comida de hospital es horrible – dijo mirando asqueado el plato.

Lo miré alzando la ceja y soltó una risa.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que tú tengas que comer. No soy yo el que está en esa cama.

-Si lo estuvieras ¿Comerías?

Ranma se sonrojó.

-Si lo estuviera… no estaría pensando en la comida – dijo mirándome intensamente.

Entonces pudimos sentir la corriente que flotaba entre nosotros. Ranma dejó el plato sobre la mesa que había a un lado. Se sentó sobre la cama, puso sus manos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Estábamos tan cerca que solo bastaba un movimiento para poder besarnos.

-Akane, sé que en estos dos años tuviste razones para odiarme y lo merezco. Fui un tonto y un cobarde, no lo justifico. Pero, ahora, soy otra persona. Ya no soy aquel niño que no se llevaba bien con nadie y pasaba en fiestas haciendo un montón de tonterías. Desde hace mucho tiempo, quise ser mejor persona. Para ti, para que regreses conmigo y demostrarte cuanto te amo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me amas? Ha pasado mucho y, y solo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo – dije en voz baja.

Ranma se mantuvo pensativo por un momento, luego sonrió despacio.

-Bueno, esa pregunta también me la había hecho muchas veces ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de una chica que no conocía mucho? Y, no lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Desde la primera vez que te había visto. Y cuando te conocí, tu forma de ser, tu carácter, tus juegos, tu risa, tu dolor, me sentí tan conectado contigo. No eras como nadie que haya conocido –Tomó mi mano sin yeso-, siempre has sido tú, Akane. Y siempre lo serás. Y te juro que nunca jamás me volveré apartar de ti.

-Ranma…

-Solo, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que vale la pena intentarlo.

Mordí mi labio, estaba realmente conmovida. Después de tantas cosas que pasaron, tantas confesiones, errores que todos habíamos cometido. Sabía que era momento de dar un paso a la madures y aprender a perdonar, a perdonarme a mí misma y saber que no es necesario estar a apartada de todos para sentirme segura. Sabía que en la vida había dolor, pero me había dado cuenta de que eso te hacia cada vez más fuerte y solo era cuestión de uno, salir adelante.

No quería tener más miedo, y quería confiar.

-No quiero… -Ranma bajó la mirada, entonces aclaré –No quiero que te vuelvas alejar de mi…

Me miró con los ojos abiertos, creo que no había esperado esa respuesta. Tomó mi rostro y me besó. Me pidió perdón por todos los malos ratos, y me juró que íbamos a tener los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, y que nunca más me volvería a dejar sola. Esa noche nos abrazamos, nos besamos hasta más no poder y dormimos en la misma cama.

Me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, su aroma, el que tanto añoraba sentir tan cerca se impregnaba en mis fosas nasales. Esa noche Ranma no se alejó de mí. Fuimos tan felices, como aquella noche en mi casa de Tokio, hace dos años.

..

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma fue a casa para darse un baño y comer algo. Le había insistido en que se comiera la comida que me daban en el hospital así que optó por ir a casa y comer algo mejor. Nodoka llegó antes de que se fuera y me dijo que ya habían trasladado a mi papá.

Los nervios afloraban, tenía un poco de miedo por ir a verlo ¿Si me rechazaba? ¿Si me odiaba? Respire hondo un par de veces.

-Tienes que estar con el yeso por dos semanas y luego podremos quitártelo. Procura no hacer esfuerzos y tomar las medicinas a la hora indicada –decía el doctor Tofú mientras me paraba de la cama -¿Iras a ver a tu padre?

-Si.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor – le dijo Nodoka haciendo una reverencia –Gracias por cuidar de Akane.

-Espero no volver a verte por aquí – dijo un habitual chiste médico, refiriéndose que no quería verme herida de nuevo. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Nodoka me llevó hasta el cuarto donde estaba mi padre. Mi corazón galopaba salvaje en mi pecho, varias veces tomaba aire por la boca, tratando de calmarme. Nodoka no soltaba mi mano, no me quejaba ya que así me sentía más segura.

Después de todo este tiempo, le había tomado tanto cariño a Nodoka, por todas las cosas que hacía por mí. Era una buena mujer, y solo esperaba que papá la siguiera haciendo feliz.

Llegamos a un área donde estaban los cuartos de las personas que habían salido de terapia intensiva, ella me llevó hasta la puerta número 210. Paramos y tome mucho valor para entrar.

-Te esperaré aquí – dijo dándome ánimos.

Asentí con la cabeza y antes de entrar. La miré y le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Gracias.

Ella me sonrió como respuesta. Y entré.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo cuando lo vi. Estaba acostado, cubierto por una manta, habían maquinas registrando sus signos vitales. Tenía puesto oxígeno, sus brazos tenían vendas y una parte de su cabeza también. Mis piernas temblaron un poco y se negaron a seguir. Tome aire y camine despacio hacia él.

Me senté en una silla a su lado.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba dormido. A lo mejor tenía que esperar a que se despertara, pero por una parte me sentía mejor, así podría verlo sereno, tranquilo y sin que este regañándome todo el tiempo. Miré al hombre que me había dado la vida, estaba tan vulnerable y me sentía culpable por ello. Comencé hacerme muchas preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado ir a comer? ¿Si solo no hubiera reaccionado así y no hubiera salido corriendo? Seguramente el ahora estuviera trabajando o en casa mirando la tele. Y seguiríamos con nuestra relación que pocos podían entender.

Comencé a imaginarme a mi padre, joven, enamorado de mi madre, feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mis ojos picaron y sonreí. No recuerdo a mi madre, de hecho solo la veía en las pocas fotos que tenía, pero imaginármelos era algo que me hacía añorar el pasado ¿Cómo pudo haberlo engañado? Tal vez, ya no era cosa de ambos. Tal vez, ya el amor por parte de ella se había apagado. Entonces tuve miedo de que Ranma sintiera lo mismo que mi mamá.

No quería sufrir… como sufrió mi papá.

Aunque lo sentí cuando se fue hace dos años. Pero, a diferencia de él y yo, mi madre nunca volvió y… murió.

Tomé la mano de mi padre y comencé acariciarla.

-Lo siento mucho – dije en voz baja –Por hacerte pasar malos ratos. Se, que querías lo mejor para mí y yo te lo puse muy difícil.

Tomé aire y un suspiro fue arrancado de mi pecho.

-Te perdono – mi voz se quebró.

Entonces la mano de mi padre apretó la mía. Me incorporé sorprendida al verlo abrir los ojos. Parecía tan dócil. Para nada con la imagen que proyectaba en casa.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa, y yo también sonreí.

-Hija… - dijo suavemente –Mi pequeña, Akane.

-papá – solté en un sollozo.

-Recuerdo… cuando eras una bebe – su voz era rasposa –prometí que te cuidaría, he sido un tonto, me dejé llevar por la depresión –guardó silencio un momento –Y verte, me hacía recordar tanto el pasado. Tú no tenías la culpa de nada.

Mi padre suspiró.

-Cuando ese carro casi te mata… tuve tanto miedo de perderte - dijo con algo de dolor en su voz –No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé para salvarte. Tan pequeña y frágil, pero, con un carácter como el de tu padre. Hija, daría mi vida por ti, las veces que sean necesarias –respiró hondo –Quiero, emendar mis errores. Espero, que tu madre – lo pensó –Tami y Noriko puedan perdonarme.

Asentí con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Akane, ¿Podrías perdonar a tu tonto y viejo padre? – su voz se quebró.

Sin decir una palabra, me levanté para abrazarlo. Ambos lloramos, pidiendo perdón por todas las veces que nos hicimos daño, y nos prometimos que trataríamos de mejorar la relación. El vacío en mi pecho casi desaparecía. Me sentía un poco aliviada ya que la amargura que guardaba se estaba transformando en otro sentimiento positivo.

Mi papá acaricio mi cabeza. Era extraño sentirlo tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo el amor que aquella pequeña tenia hacia su padre, ardían como llamas en mi corazón, como si estuviera abrazando ese pedazo de alma que había muerto dentro de mí.

-Te quiero, hija.

Sonreí,

-Te quiero, papá.

…

…

 **Hola, chicos! Aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas. Espero que les guste. Enserio quisiera contestar todos sus mensajes pero ahora estoy un poco apurada por subir el cap y comer algo por que tengo mucha hambre jejeje. Siempre supe que soy una persona rara y cuando escribo mensajes para ustedes hablo de cosas sin sentido jajaj pero espero que sepan que los leo y que adoro que me den esa motivación para seguir escrbiendo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo enorme. Díganme si les gusto y pronto vendre con los pocos capítulos que quedan. Siiiii! Ya pronto se acabaaa! :D**


	19. la llamada

- **capitulo 19-**

 **-la llamada-**

Ranma me miraba desde la mesa del escritorio. Estaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, arrimado a la mesa, no se había movido de su sitio y no dejaba de mirarnos. Me encantaba verlo, sus ojos azules intensos sin quitarme la mirada de encima, su cuerpo, tan perfecto que tenía ganas de tocarlo todo el tiempo. Pero era gracioso, que estuviera molesto en ese momento. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme, y Ryoga también, quien le era muy divertido poner celoso a Ryoga.

-¿Estas más cómoda? – Pregunto alzando un poco la voz - ¿Quieres que te la acomodé más?

-Está perfecta, por enésima vez – dijo Ranma sin darme tiempo de responder.

Ryoga me guiñó el ojo y se reía en voz baja, ya que Ranma solo podía verle la espalda.

-Trata de disimular un poco los celos, Ranma – dijo Ukyo quien estaba sentada a mi lado –no te sientan.

-Entonces dile a tu primo que deje de estarla tocando – lo miró acusatoriamente.

-Ni siquiera me está tocando, está acomodando mi almohada – mordí mi lengua para no reír –Gracias, Ryoga.

-Si, gra-ci-as- Ryoga – Ranma se acercó a nosotros –y si me permites, quiero estar ha lado de mi novia. Puedes traer una silla y sentarte por allá.

Ryoga dejó salir una carcajada y se levantó.

Cuando llegué del hospital, después de todo lo sucedido con mi padre, estaba demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente. Pero aun así, no podía decirles que no a Ryoga y a Ukyo, quienes habían venido a casa cuando se enteraron que me darían de alta. Habían traído muchas cosas: globos, flores, dulces y un pastel. Estaba realmente feliz de que me consideraran su amiga y eso me subió mucho más el ánimo.

Estaba mucho más feliz, de cómo había venido antes. Ya había arreglado las cosas con Ranma y estaba dispuesta a mejorar mi relación con papá. Al pensar en el pasado, miraba a la vieja Akane, y no se parecía en nada a la de ahora.

También había recibido muchas llamadas de Yuka y Sakura quienes querían tomar un vuelo de inmediato apenas habían visto las noticias sobre el accidente. Al parecer, esa noticia fue un poco sonada ya que cuando se trata de conductores imprudentes, quieren dar conciencia de lo peligroso que es cruzar la calle sin mirar. El nombre de mi papá y el mío estaba recorriendo las ciudades. Aun me sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había sucedido, pero, Nodoka y Ranma me recordaban que no era culpa mía.

-Akane, le enseñé un truco a Zeus – dijo Ranko quien estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con el cachorro -¿Quieres ver?

-Si – dije acomodándome para verlos mejor.

Ranko sonrió y con aire de entrenadora señalo a Zeus y le dijo:

-Siéntate.

El cachorro la miró como si no tuviera ni idea de nada. Ryoga soltó una risa y se acercó a ella para mirarlo bien. Ranko seguía ordenándole que se sentara, pero este al contrario bostezo creando el sonido más tierno que había escuchado nunca.

-Zeus… - se quejó Ranko –habíamos practicado mucho anoche. Era un regalo para Akane ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Es solo un cachorro, no te desanimes. Cuando crezca puedes enseñarle todo lo que quieras – comentó Ukyo.

-Tiene razón, yo le enseñaré a que muerda a Ryoga para que no se acerque a Akane – dijo Ranma en tono burlón. Le pegué suavemente en el hombro.

Ryoga lo miro desde el suelo.

-Pues dudo que funcione, porque Zeus me quiere mucho ¿Verdad, chiquito? – Ryoga empezó hacerle juegos al cachorro y este estaba de lo más feliz.

Ranma resopló y se pegó a mí.

-Creo que debí comprar uno más rudo, que no se deje engatusar con mimos.

-A mí me gusta Zeus, es lindo.

-¡A mí también! – Dijo Ranko –Ryoga, ¿me llevas a comprarle un collar que vi? Es muy lindo y creo que se vería muy cool.

-¿Porque no se lo pides a Ranma? – pregunté curiosa. Se me hacía raro, ya que Ranma estaba en casa.

Ranko me miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Mi hermano no se movería de su lugar, por eso no quiero perder mi tiempo preguntándole – luego sonrió –Además, se ven lindos juntos.

Bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada. Cuando llegue con Nodoka a casa, Ranma no había disimulado ni un poco y me abrazó frente a todos, incluso me besó. Casi, casi quise que la tierra me tragara. Miré apenada a Ranko, pero en vez de juzgarme o parecer sorprendida, corrió abrazarme diciendo que estaba muy feliz de verme en casa. Me daba vergüenza tocar el tema sobre mi relación con Ranma, así que por ese momento la abracé y le agradecí su preocupación.

-Claro, cuando quieras – le respondió Ryoga a Ranko.

-Yo los acompaño – Ukyo se levantó de su puesto –Además, Akane recién acaba de llegar, seguramente quiere descansar. Pero, es muy amable como para decirlo.

Me alcanzó y beso mi mejilla un poco moreteada.

-Cuídate, vendré otro día para platicarte más sobre ese lindo profesor con lindo trasero.

-¿Qué profesor? – preguntó Ranma con ojos entrecerrados y un tono molesto.

-Nos vemos, Akane. Y si tienes algún problema con mi amigo, no dudes en llamarme.

-Nos vemos – me despedi de ellos.

Cuando se fueron, Ranma se acostó a mi lado, volteó mi rostro y me examino por un largo tiempo.

-Quisiera poder borrar esos moretones que tienes.

Baje la cabeza para que no me viera. Cuando me había visto en el espejo, me asusté mucho. Mi brazo estaba muy moreteado y con rasguños, también tenía golpes por la parte de mi pecho y mi cara… bueno, mi cara estaba de un lado rasguñada, tenía un moretón cerca del mentón y otro en la mejilla, también tenía una raspadura en la frente y contando la venda que tenía en un lado de está cubriendo los puntos que me habían hecho en el hospital.

-No tienes por qué apenarte, para mi sigues siendo hermosa – dijo alzando mi rostro –sabes, creo que ya no me cae mal tu papá. Te salvó, y siempre le estaré agradecido.

-Si, yo también. Aunque, sigo pensando que todo fue mi culpa. Si tan solo no me hubiera enojado por lo que dijo de ti, creo que nunca hubiera pasado eso.

-¿Qué? – Ranma se apartó un poco de mí. Me miró confundido -¿Pelearon por mí?

Mordí mi labio. Creo que no fue bueno habérselo dicho, no quería que Ranma supiera las cosas que pensaba mi papá sobre él. Pero, de todas formas le conté como pasaron las cosas, le conté lo que mi padre había dicho sobre él y su padre, de cómo eran parecidos en el mal carácter y en el cómo lo defendí.

Ranma me escucho atento, pero, me di cuenta de que todo lo que le decía le afectada un poco. Pude darme cuenta en sus ojos.

-Ranma ¿Puedo preguntar…? – acaricié su rostro despacio.

Ranma se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando por encima de mi hombro, como si su mente lo llevara en el pasado. Soltó un suspiro y tomó mi mano, apretándola un poco.

-Mi relación con mi padre, nunca fue del todo buena. Él siempre fue el tipo de hombre neandertal que decía que los hombres eran superiores que las mujeres. Me lo demostraba cada tanto cuando golpeaba a mi madre, lo… lo hacía en frente de mí, y cuando quería defenderla, también me golpeaba a mi…

Mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes. Nunca había escuchado esta parte de Ranma. Me acerqué a él.

-Cuando era más grande, aprendí a luchar por mí mismo, fue entonces cuando mamá quedo embarazada de él. Un día, ella había olvidado algo y el solo se volvió loco. Yo me enfrenté a él y peleamos muy fuerte. Tanto que… estuve en el hospital, mi padre juró que nos mataría, fue cuando mamá emitió una orden judicial y por eso él no se ha acercado a nosotros.

-Dios… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

-No lo sé. Mi madre era muy buena y tenía fe de que el cambiaría. Pero, creo que no puedes cambiar a una persona por más fe que le tengas.

-¿Por eso tenías ese carácter?

Ranma sonrió nostálgico.

-Cuando mi mamá conoció a Soun, lo odie de inmediato. No quería que mi madre estuviera en una situación similar a la que estuvo, no quería exponer a mi hermana a esa vida. Viví amargado durante mucho tiempo, no soportaba que Soun quisiera meterse en mi vida, siempre aprovechaba el tiempo y salía. No lo niego, tenía un mal carácter, y me juntaba con personas a quienes no les importaba absolutamente nada. Bebía, a veces me drogaba, tenía relación con quien quisiera. Hasta que te conocí…

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Cuando vi esa mirada de rencor cada vez que Soun era mencionado, o cuando comíamos y tú no podías evitar responderle o verlo mal. Sentí… sentí que nos parecíamos más de lo que esperaba. Aquel día, aun lo recuerdo, tú estabas cerca de su habitación, tus ojos ardían, entonces pude verme en ti. Decidí sacarte de ahí, antes de que cometieras alguna locura –Ranma sonrió y beso la palma de mi mano –No pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Te conocí. Eras salvaje, hermosa, apasionada, tu sonrisa… como amo tu sonrisa y la forma en la que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo. Olvidaba por completo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida.

-Ranma… - suspiré. Mi corazón se hinchaba de amor.

-Sé que dije que uno no puede cambiar, pero, estoy seguro que jamás te lastimaría de nuevo.

-No digas eso. Ranma, tu nunca has sido una mala persona – me incorporé y el hizo lo mismo –pasaron cosas malas en tu vida, puede que tomaras malas decisiones, pero, tu corazón siempre ha sido bondadoso. Solo estuviste con las personas equivocadas.

Ranma sonrió, tomó mi rostro y me besó.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso.

-Solo digo lo que he visto. Puede que nos hayamos separado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora se la verdad y haremos lo posible porque todo marche bien.

-Te lo prometo.

..

..

Pasaron los días y papá volvió a casa. Nodoka y Ranko quisieron prepararle una sorpresa, y como yo quería mejorar las cosas entre nosotros las ayudé. Habíamos preparado la entrada con globos, un cartel de bienvenida y también preparamos un pastel. Ranma estuvo mirándonos y ayudando de vez en cuando. Habíamos quedado todos de acuerdo en que guardaríamos en secreto mi relación con Ranma, ya que a papá no le gustaba mucho la idea de que saliera con él. Pero le demostraría que era una buena persona y que lo amaba.

Ranma había insistido en ir a recoger a papá al hospital y traerlo mientras terminábamos de arreglar todo. Incluso Ranko, le había comprado un traje a Zeus.

-¡Ya llegaron! – grito Ranko desde la ventana.

-Bien, a sus lugares – Nodoka nos llevó hasta la entrada.

Mi corazón latía fuerte de la alegría. Por fin papá estaba en casa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, gritamos a todo pulmón:

-¡Sorpresa!

Ranma había tirado confeti encima de su cabeza. Mi padre nos miró con la boca abierta, su semblante era diferente. Ya no tenía la cara de hombre amargado y serio, ahora era más suave y podría jurar que vi algunas arrugas en su rostro. Ranko y Nodoka se apresuraron a abrazarlo.

Me quedé de pie delante de ellos mientras le decían palabras de bienvenida. Mi padre las abrazó con fuerza. Ellas se apartaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Como si fuera algo extraño, como si no supiéramos que decir, nos quedamos de pie sin poder movernos.

Entonces me sonrió, era la sonrisa más tierna que podría haber recibido de él. Un flash se cruzó por mi cabeza. Yo era muy pequeña, pero él me sonreía de la misma manera mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Fue el recuerdo más lindo que pude haber tenido. Sin pensarlo más, corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuerte.

-Bienvenido, papá.

El me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Estoy de vuelta – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Ranko lloraba al vernos. Nodoka nos miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sabía que estaba muy feliz de ver como las cosas habían mejorado entre nosotros. Aunque, nadie hubiera deseado que pasaran así, con el accidente. Pero, las cosas pasaban sin que uno las pudiera cambiar.

Sentía tanto amor en mi pecho, que no pude evitar llorar también.

Estaba demasiado feliz.

..

..

Mientras buscábamos una película que ver en la sala, papá había decidido ir a descansar ya que las camas de los hospitales no eran tan cómodas para su gusto. Nodoka lo acompañó y solo quedamos Ranma, Ranko y yo.

-Podemos ver de miedo – propuso Ranko.

-A ti solo te gustan las de miedo ¿Por qué no vemos algo de acción? – dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué tal si primero vemos una de terror y luego vemos una de acción? –propuse.

Ambos se miraron y dijeron que sería una mejor idea.

Mientras ellos discutían ahora, de que sería la película, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar unas palomitas en el microondas.

Habían cambiado tanto las cosas, había cambiado el ambiente que ahora me resultaba cómodo llamar a este lugar "hogar" me preguntaba ¿Estaría Tami orgullosa de mi? No pude evitar sonreír al pensar lo que hubiera dicho. Si, seguramente estaría muy feliz de que pudiera arreglar las cosas con mi padre.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era un número desconocido, dude un poco, entonces conteste.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas noches, ¿Estoy hablando con Akane Tendo? – era la voz de una mujer.

-Si ¿Con quién hablo? – pregunte algo temerosa.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea suspiro profundamente, como si también estuviera con miedo de hablar conmigo.

-No sé cómo decirlo. Mi nombre es Kasumi, Kasumi Tendo.

Mis manos temblaron, el apellido era el de mi padre, sin querer apresurarme hacer suposiciones, me senté y traté de calmarme. Ella siguió hablando ya que no podía responderle nada.

-Sé que esto es muy extraño y repentino. Te vi en las noticias, supe quién eras cuando vi a… mi padre en aquel accidente –la mujer al parecer tomó aire –Mi prometido fue tu doctor en el hospital, él también me habló de ti y me ayudo a conseguir tu número. Akane no sé cómo explicarlo… yo soy…

-Mi hermana – mi voz sonaba un poco quebrada –Eres, hija de Noriko, mi mamá…

-Oh, ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo supe hace poco – trataba de controlar la emoción en mi voz –Yo, no sé qué decir. Iba a buscarlos, a mi otra hermana y a los padres de mamá.

Kasumi parecía también emocionada.

-¡Ellos mueren por conocerte! Sé que fue trágico la manera en que te vimos. Ellos siempre hablaron de ti, siempre quisieron conocerte. Pero, no creo que sea algo como para hablarlo por teléfono – ella rio emocionada -¿Podemos vernos?

-¡Por supuesto! He querido verlos desde hace tiempo – tape mi boca, todo lo que estaba pasando era tan increíble. Casi no podía creerlo.

-Mí prometido esta en Nerima por trabajo, así que será más conveniente que nosotros vayamos. Akane, ¡por fin te veremos!

Kasumi me dio datos para encontrarla en dos días. Ya que tenía que viajar con mi otra media hermana y los abuelos.

Cuando colgamos, no sabía qué hacer, mis manos temblaban. Mis ojos picaban, no sabía si llorar o reír. Ranma entró a la cocina preguntando por las palomitas y cuando me vio en estado de shock, pude notar como se puso pálido.

Conocería a mis hermanas.

Conocería a mis abuelos.

Estaba muy sorprendida por todo.

 **Hola chicos, aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Pronto tendremos el final de esta linda historia. Siento por haber demorado tanto y no poder contestar sus comentarios, pero ahora lo haré. Tampoco se olviden que estoy empezando una historia en la sección M. es un poco picante y va en proceso. Espero que todas mis historias les guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Los quiero un monton.**

Luna Akane : Hola luna, gracias por tu comentario y pues si, alguna veces las tregedias unen a las familias, las reconcilia y todo se vuelve perfecto, estoy pronto acabar esta historia por fin! Ejejej saludos y besos

Ibetzia: gracias ibet :D un saludo enorme para ti. Gracias por leer mi historia y que te gustara.

Siyi : gracias siyi! Enserio :D estos comentarios me motivan para seguir.

Emilse Camila Silva: Hola! Gracias por comentarme y me alegra tanto que este capitulo te haya gustado, que de hecho, toda la historia te haya gustado. Estoy muy feliz! Un abrazo grande!

nancyricoleon : sii! No era posible que estuvieran enojados todo, todo el tiempo, ya era hora de una reconciliación. Además, padre e hija esa relación nunca se puede romper.

Gogoga : Holaa! Gracias por tu lindo comentario un saludo grande para ti. Y me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia.

SusyChantilly : holaa! Gracias por seguir mi historia, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Y por otro lado, la precuela que estaba haciendo de azul fuego tuve que sacarla debido a que había perdido el fic y pues, lo siento muchísimo! Enserio, de todo corazón espero que me perdonen. Y sepan guardar con cariño al yu de azul fuego.

GabyCo: Hola Gaby! Gracias por tu comentario. Pues si, a mi me encantan las reconciliación y mas cuando un lazo de familia esta de por medio.

vintagegirl84 : hola! Se que estuviste pendiente y que abandone por un tiempo, pero te prometo que la acabaré, de hecho, ya esta pronto a terminar. Gracias por tu paciencia y por ser una fan de mi historia. Un beso enorme.

Aimi Tendo : gracias por tu comentario, linda. Un beso para ti y saludos. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

MR752 :Holaaa! Gracias por tu comentario, asi me motivo mas para escribir. Pronto actualizare lo prometo.

nancyriny: hola Nancy! Gracias por tu comentario y me pone tan feliz que esta historia te haya gustado tanto como a otras personas. Lo siento si lo abandone por un tiempo pero prometo que pronto esta linda historia tendrá su fin y espero que los haya dejado felices. Un abrazo grande.

azzulaprincess : holaa! Gracias por tu lindo comentario y haberte causado ese nudo en la garganta tan especial. Espero que te guste este, besitos.

Guest : thank you! :D gracias por comentar y estar pendiente. Un beso enorme.

SARITANIMELOVE : hola! Gracias por tu comentario, enserio me encanta que te encante y estes pendiente. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.


	20. me entrego a ti

**-me entrego a ti-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

Mis manos temblaban, aun me aferraba al celular. Ranma se acercó con cautela, sus ojos azules brillaban con algo de temor y preocupación. Vi como su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente al verme en ese estado.

-¿Qué sucede? – su voz denotaba algo de intranquilidad.

Miré mi celular como si pudiera ver la cara de mi media hermana, como si pudiera tratar de imaginármela, sonriendo, hablándome con esa voz tan dulce. Miré a Ranma y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Mi hermana me llamó – dije tratando de contener la emoción en mi voz.

Ranma se quedó quieto por unos segundos, como si tratara de comprender lo que estaba diciendo, vi como frunció el ceño, confundido, y dos segundos después sonrió pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿Cómo?

Me arrimé a la encimera de la cocina, estaba emocionada, tanto, que sentí todo el cuerpo temblar.

-Me vieron en la televisión – Ranma arrugo el gesto, a él no le gustaba hablar sobre el accidente –El doctor que me atendió en el hospital, resulta que es su prometido, él le dijo como ubicarme.

Comencé a dar vueltas por la cocina, nerviosa, contenta.

-Ranma – me paré frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios -¡Conoceré a mis hermanas!

Ambos sonreímos y me tomó entre sus brazos, nos abrazamos contentos. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

..

..

Esa noche, después de la cena, Nodoka se quedó con mi papá en la habitación y Ranko fue a dormir donde una amiga suya. No quería contarle nada a mi padre aun, ya que no quería que sufriera alguna sorpresa o ansiedad, estaba delicado y tenía que descansar. Le contaría todo después. O tal vez después de conocerlos. Solté un suspiro, no podía creer que todas estas cosas estuvieran pasando ¿Desde qué momento mi mundo dejó de ser oscuro y la luz alumbró mi vida? Estaba feliz, ahora estaba con Ranma, había hecho las paces con papá. Pero, aun extrañaba a mi mamá, habían pasado dos años, pero, la seguía extrañando con locura. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, de contarle todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué me hubiera dicho? ¿Se habría alegrado? Si, seguramente que sí.

Sentí la melancolía golpear mi pecho, mis ojos se humedecieron, pero sonreía, podía sonreír al recordarla.

-Al final te saliste con la tuya, mamá – dije mirando su foto –Parece que mi papá y yo, nos llevaremos bien.

Tami me miraba con una sonrisa desde la foto. No podía evitar sentir esa presión en mi pecho cada vez que miraba aquella porta retrato.

Me levante del suelo de mi habitación, con una sensación de querer estar cerca de Ranma, necesitaba de su presencia para sentirme bien. Esa noche se quedaría en casa, ya que no quería alejarse mucho de mí. Salí sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigí a su habitación.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, y la luz se filtraba por el espacio. Siendo lo más sigilosa posible me acerqué hacia la puerta. Entonces lo vi, estaba sentado mirando con tanta concentración en monitor de su laptop, que si hubiera hecho ruido al entrar, él no se habría dado cuenta. Su perfil era tan perfecto, su nariz era recta y su piel se veía tan suave que me daban ganas de acariciarla. Me arrimé al marco de la puerta para admirarlo mejor. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, era tan negro que sus ojos azules brillaban, sin duda mi novio era demasiado atractivo.

Mordió su pulgar y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sabes que me pone nervioso que me miren tanto – dijo sin mirarme.

No pude evitar dar un salto del susto ¿Cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta? Él se volteó con la silla y me miró. No dije nada, el tampoco. Me sonrió y me extendió sus brazos para que fuera a sentarme en su regazo y así lo hice.

-¿Qué haces? – miré su computadora.

-Un trabajo que tenía pendiente de entregar – dijo mientras acariciaba mi muslo.

No podía evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con el contacto de Ranma. Mordí mi labio tratando de distraerme y no hacerme notar. No sé si fue por el apretón de mis piernas o si fue cosa de el, pero en ese momento el ambiente se sintió tan cargado que los nervios me invadieron. Quise levantarme de sus piernas, pero él no me dejó.

-¿Qué sucede? – su voz sonaba ronca. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, brillaban excitados.

-Yo… - balbuceé sintiendo las mariposas apoderarse de mi estómago.

-Sabes que me encanta tenerte cerca – dijo olisqueando mi cuello –Como un imán, cada día que pasa, tengo la necesidad de tenerte muy cerca de mí.

-Yo también…- dije dejándome llevar por sus labios dando pequeños besos por mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

Ranma se apartó para mirarme a los ojos. Estos brillaban haciéndome estremecer, su mirada fija en mí, intenso, cargado de algo que no lograba descifrar, me hacía quererlo cada vez más. Pasé mi mano por su rostro, acariciándolo. El pareció disfrutarlo y cerró los ojos.

-Me vuelves loco, Akane – dijo con voz ronca –Vienes a mi cuarto a esta hora, me tientas con esa ropa que cargas, te juro que me estoy cansando de todo el autocontrol que he tenido estos últimos días.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –lo miré un poco divertida, pero al mismo tiempo asustada y excitada.

La mirada de Ranma se nublo. Me atrapó la muñeca con su mano y besó mis nudillos.

-Listilla, va a ser muy difícil que te deje ir. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Mi corazón se estrechó, aquella mirada que me regalaba Ranma, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz. Este hombre era todo lo que mi vida necesitaba.

-Te amo – dije, y sus ojos brillaron.

Ranma tomo con una mano mi cuello y con la otra me apretó de la cintura, acercándome más a él. Entonces me besó. Al principio fue tierno, su beso comenzó a calmar los latidos de mi corazón, pero un calor empezó a subir por mi cuerpo. Nunca había querido estar tan cerca de alguien como ahora, nunca había tenido la necesidad de sentir esto. Pero, con Ranma, quería más y más.

Abrí mis labios y su lengua buscó la mía. No pude evitar soltar un gemido, entonces, Ranma me tomo con las dos manos alzándome para que quedara a ahorcadas sobre él. Nuestro beso se intensifico, acariciaba y jalaba su cabello acercándolo más a mí. Mordió mi labio y sus manos apretaban y acariciaban todo mi cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron aceleradas, que tuvimos que separarnos, el aprovechó aquel momento y fue marcando besos por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Apreté de nuevo mis piernas, sintiendo un dolor que me llenaba de placer y necesidad. Acaricié su pecho con urgencia, no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba más de él.

Sentí una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios sobre mi piel. Él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Y como si tratara de ver mi reacción, mordió mi pecho sobre mi ropa, solté un gritillo de sorpresa a la vez de placer.

Ranma se levantó llevándome con él, hasta su cama. En el camino, aproveché para quitar su camisa y poder acariciarlo mejor, sentir su piel era lo que más anhelaba todo este tiempo, el tiempo que estuvimos separados, el tiempo en que mi corazón se negaba a perdonar. Todo mi cuerpo me llamaba a tocarlo más y más. Ranma me depositó en su cama suavemente y se colocó encima de mí.

Se separó un poco, sus ojos brillaban, estaban un poco oscurecidos, mirándome tan intensamente que todo mi cuerpo dolía. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, respirando agitadamente. Su mano subió desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo, tan lentamente que me estremecía toda.

-Akane –dijo con voz entre cortada –No sabes las ganas que tenia de tenerte así. Sentirte, acariciarte – su mano apretó un poco mi muslo y ese jalón que invadió mi cuerpo me quemo por dentro.

Sus palabras me atravesaron haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago. No sé porque, pero tenía ganas de alcanzar el cielo, me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Todo había mejorado en mi vida, todo era felicidad y sentía que podía ser capaz de todo. El amor que sentía por él era tan fuerte que necesitaba estar más cerca.

Mis manos subieron por su pecho desnudo, el cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y mordió. Solté un gemido mientras su cuerpo se restregó con el mío, entonces pude sentirlo, sentí lo excitado que estaba.

Buscando más proximidad, moví mi cuerpo y lo sentí de nuevo.

Ranma se movió con más fuerza y el contacto fue tan salvaje que tuve que morder mi boca para no gritar. En ese momento agradecí haber estado con una falda.

-Te amo – dijo mientras mordía mi oreja –Te deseo – sus besos llegaron a mi mejilla –Quiero que seas mía por siempre.

Mordió mi barbilla, se apartó apenas unos centímetros, buscando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

Mi corazón se estrujo tanto, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza. Estaba tan feliz. Tan enamorada.

-Seré tuya, por siempre.

Mis palabras fueron el permiso que el necesitaba, la seguridad que le hacía falta para saber que jamás lo dejaría, que jamás nos separaríamos de nuevo. Ranma sonrió y me lleno de besos, nos besamos tan apasionadamente que mis labios ardían de deseo. Su cuerpo se movía contra el mío.

Esa noche, sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, me dejé llevar por el amor y le entregué mi cuerpo. Esa noche, sellamos nuestra promesa de estar juntos siempre. Esa noche, Ranma me hizo el amor tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionado que lloré al sentir que el amor tan grande que me profesaba.

Esa noche, era completamente feliz.

..

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó cerca de mi oído.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi mano. Estaba de espaldas a él, desnuda. Él tenía sus piernas enredadas con las mías, y sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo. Besó mi hombro y soltó un suspiro.

-Me siento… - busqué las palabras necesarias –De maravilla.

Ranma soltó una risa corta.

-¿Así que entraste a mi cuarto para esto? Me siento utilizado.

Golpeé su estómago con mi codo.

-Es broma – dijo mientras reía – En verdad, deseaba este momento. No quiero sonar como un pervertido, pero, tenía ganas de hacerte el amor desde hace años.

No pude evitar reír por su comentario.

-Bueno, creo que… yo también – cerré mis ojos esperando que no me vea.

-Me deseabas ¿no? No puedo culparte.

Me viré para quedar frente a el. El parecía un niño, sus ojos expresaban la mayor felicidad del mundo, unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba.

-Eres tan egocéntrico.

Siendo consciente de que la cobija resbalo por mi pecho y estos estaban expuestos, el pudor se apoderó completamente de mí, sentí como me sonrojaba ya que me daba vergüenza que Ranma me viera desnuda. Bueno, ya me había visto desnuda, pero no podía evitar sentirme cohibida por su mirada.

El capturó mis manos, prohibiéndome taparme.

-Eres hermosa – dijo besando mis nudillos –si por mi fuera, te tuviera desnuda por toda la casa todos los días.

No pude evitar reír.

-Los vecinos podrían verme.

-No, querida. Jamás, escúchame bien – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –jamás dejaré que alguien mire lo que es mío.

-Eres un celoso.

-Sí, no lo niego. Me pone cabrea ver como los hombres te miran, me dan ganas de partirles la cara.

Ranma jugaba con mis dedos distraídamente mientras me hablaba sobre su universidad, me abrazó, me besó tan apasionadamente que supe que aquella noche sería larga y el comienzo de muchas más por venir.

Después de haberlo hecho de nuevo, me quedé profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. No niego que mi primera vez con Ranma dolió, pero el dolor fue remplazado con el completo placer, mi novio sabía la manera de hacerme llegar al éxtasis con solo susurrarme algo al oído. Las noches siguientes, Ranma me había pedido que durmiese con él, o en ocasiones se colaba en mi habitación y dormíamos abrazados.

La semana paso y estaba esperando noticias de mis hermanas. No quería contarle a papá aun, ya que no quería que tuviera una impresión. Había pasado con el algunas mañanas, conversando, poniéndonos al día, recuperando el tiempo que habíamos perdido y tratando de llevarnos bien. Aun tanteábamos nuestra relación, sabíamos que no era fácil recuperarla y lo hacíamos poco a poco.

Por otro lado, con Ranma, las cosas iban de maravilla. Me había llevado a conocer su departamento, no era nada del otro mundo, los gusto de Ranma eran simples. Pero era muy bonito, amplió, la cocina daba con una ventana que te mostraba los demás edificios, en la sala había un sofá y un televisor. El cuarto estaba ordenado, la cama era grande y me daban ganas de echarme una siesta de solo verla.

Ese día habíamos llevado a Zeus y este se sintió como en su hogar, inmediatamente se dispuso a jugar con una pelota que se encontraba allí. Seguramente Ranma la compró para él.

Nos quedamos en su habitación, acostados, acariciándonos en silencio. El parecía tener algo que decirme, pero no quería presionarlo, parecía un poco nervioso. Entonces mirándome fijamente y con decisión soltó:

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

De todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza, tengo que admitir que esta era la última cosa que me imaginaba. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Iba enserio? Me vio dudar y siguió hablando.

-Ahora que vas a entrar a la universidad, podrías quedarte conmigo, digo, está cerca y además… estaríamos juntos – murmuró lo último.

-Mi padre me mataría.

-Creo que es hora de decirle que estamos juntos. Akane, no me gusta tener que fingir frente a él. Mi madre y Ranko lo saben, creo que todos lo saben, es cuestión de tiempo que se de cuenta.

Mordí mi labio, nerviosa. Ahora que había empezado una relación con mi padre, no quería arruinarla al decirle que estaba enamorada del hijo de su esposa. Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera… o se lo dijeran. Miré a Ranma un poco asustada, este me atrajo a su cuerpo y me confortó sentirme cerca de él.

-Voy hablar con él. Le diré cuáles son mis intenciones contigo y lo mucho que te amo.

Cerré los ojos encantada de las palabras de Ranma. Pero entonces me aparte un poco.

-Yo lo haré, es algo que yo tengo que decirle. Pero, gracias de todas formas.

Me sonrió y besó con ternura.

-Y… respecto a lo otro… - ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Estaba demasiado colada por este chico, odiaba que se fuera de casa, necesitaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba de sus besos, lo amaba con locura así que la decisión ya estaba tomada –Si, vendré a vivir contigo.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron de felicidad, su sonrisa invadió su rostro y me besó tan fuerte que sentí ese cosquilleo en mi interior.

A la mañana siguiente, recibí la llamada de mi hermana Kasumi diciéndome que nos veríamos en un restaurante. Apunte los datos y la hora. Ranma había insistido en venir conmigo, acepte, ya que necesitaba su apoyo al momento de conocer a mi familia. El ya las conocía ya que hace mucho tiempo él las busco, Tami le había contado todo. Estaba agradecida por tenerlo a mi lado.

La ansiedad me comía viva. Estaba debatiendo entre decirle a mi papá o hacerlo a escondidas. Por el momento no dije nada.

Mañana sería un día intenso.


End file.
